Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone :3ra Temporada:
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja.
1. La Herencia de Draco

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 1: La Herencia de Draco.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remus se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en su sala privada, mientras que veía como su hija tomaba el té con sus muñecas muggles. De repente, la puerta se abrió de un portazo nada ceremonioso y vio que su hijo mayor entraba con un ceño poco característico en su cara hermosa. El castaño sonrió con sabiduría y cambió la hoja que estaba leyendo, como si no le importara que sus sentidos de lobo le dijeran que su cachorro estaba angustiado, horrorizado y revelado, todo a la vez.

El rubio caminó a grandes trancos hasta sentarse al lado de su padre con un suspiro gruñón, sin hacer caso al saludo de su hermanita.

-Pareces tensionado.- dijo Remus, viendo que su hijo no iba a hablar si no presionaba.

-Es él.- fue todo lo que el adolescente gruñó.

-¿Oh?- Lupin pestañeó inocente, dejando de lado su libro.- No creo entender, cielo.

-¡Sé que lo sabes! ¡Has estado fastidiando con eso desde que entré a Hogwarts!- Draco chilló acusatoriamente.

-No me grites, Draco.- dijo seriamente el mayor.- Y en verdad no se de lo que me estas hablando.- agregó, pero el brillo divertido en sus ojos decía lo contrario.

Hace tres días que su hijo había cumplido los 16 años y, por lo tanto, su herencia veela se había manifestado. Siendo tan poca la proporción (1/4), ella no había sido tan dura como para Lucius, pero, aún así, afectaba a Draco, indicándole que debía reunirse con su pareja cuanto antes, sino quería enloquecer de deseo. Y, teniendo como antecedente la experiencia de su padre, que prácticamente había violado a Remus en los pasillos de Hogwarts, mejor se apuraba.

Evidentemente, Remus Lupin estaba al tanto de quien era la pareja de su hijo y saberlo era muy hilarante.

-Si sabes…- Draco farfulló bajito.

-No, no sé…

El rubio se giró para fulminar a su papá con la mirada.

-Mi pareja de enlace…- dijo en un susurró, como si le costara hablar.- Es él… él…

-Anda dilo.- incitó Remus, al borde del ataque de risa.- No puede ser tan grave.

-¡ES POTTER, MALDICIÓN! ¡Y _SI ES_ MALDITAMENTE GRAVE!- rugió el veela, su cara roja de la furia y vergüenza.

-¡No maldigas frente a tu hermana!- Remus gruñó amenazante, haciendo que su hijo se removiera incómodo en su asiento. ¡Solo su papá podía hacerlo sentir un niño tonto en momentos como este!

-Lo siento…- musitó y miró de reojo a Camila, viendo como ella miraba con ojos como platos a los dos. Nunca antes había oído gritar a su hermano de esa manera.- ¿Podemos ir a otro lado?

-Si, creo que será mejor que vayamos al despacho de tu padre.- dijo Remus y dijo en voz alta el nombre de uno de los elfos para que mirara a la niña en lo que volvía.

-¿Allí…? Pero…

-Tu padre no está hijo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Estaremos solos allí.

-Oh, bien, vamos.

Miles de pensamientos ante este nuevo descubrimiento viajaron por la mente de Draco en lo que tardaban el llegar al amplio y costosamente amueblado despacho de Lucius Malfoy. Una vez allí, Remus se dirigió al sillón verde Slytherin más grande del lugar e invitó a su cachorro a que se sentara junto a él.

-Ahora dime con más calma que tiene que ver Harry en tu estado alterado.

Draco le mando una mirada incrédula a su papá.

-No hagas el que no sabes, papá.- gruñó acusatoriamente.- Desde hace mucho que sabes y me has estado insinuando quien sería mi pareja de enlace.

-Y tú siempre me lo negabas, tanto que me lo creí.- mintió con una sonrisa.

-Pero tenías razón.- masculló.- Harry Potter es mi pareja de enlace, mi maldita sangre veela me lo ha estado diciendo desde hace una semana. No he podido sacarme al maldito niño-que-vivió de la cabeza y lo único que deseo es ir, buscarlo y…- se ruborizó y se negó a terminar la oración.

-Awww, Draco. ¡Soy tan feliz por ti!- el castaño abrazó a su hijo y no se prohibió soltar una risa de felicidad e ironía.

-¡Feliz y un cuerno! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser Potter, papá?!- se quejó el chico, enterrando su cara en sus manos pálidas.

-Las cosas son así, Draco. Ahora sabes por todo lo que pasó tu padre conmigo. Él también estuvo en un estado de negación al principio, pero resultó ser peor… bueno, no tanto… porque disfruté cada momento en que su control sobre su sangre veela se perdía.

-¡Papá…! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas pervertidas y concéntrate en mi problema!- el chico gimió. ¡Su padre pasaba mucho tiempo con ese pervertido de Sirius Black!

-Hijo, yo no veo problema en esto.- dijo, acariciando la cabeza de los semi-largos cabellos rubios platinados.- Y, dentro de todo, tienes algo más de suerte que tu padre. Porque él y yo ni siquiera nos hablábamos cuando recibió su herencia, no tardamos mucho en enamorarnos, pero fue muy incómodo al principio, tanto para nosotros como para nuestros amigos. Sin embargo, Harry y tú tienen una especie de camaradería desde que saben que sus padres eran amigos en el pasado, ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno, no… pero sigue siendo… _Potter_.- dijo con desprecio.

-¿Hubieses preferido otra?

-No puedes preguntarme eso.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Ahora que sé que ese Gryffindor es mi pareja, ya no puedo pensar en nadie mejor…

El mayor suspiró mientras atraía a su hijo a un abrazo cariñoso.

-Recuerda que yo era "Lupin", el mestizo pobretón y licántropo. Harry, por otro lado, es famoso, tiene suficiente dinero para todas las generaciones que vengan con su apellido, no tiene una maldición como la mía y todo eso logra opacar que sea un mestizo.

-No tendrá una maldición como la tuya, pero un loco racista quiere su cabeza.- dijo con algo de amargura.

Ambos guardaron silencio luego de esa declaración y Remus apretó el abrazo sobre su hijo al sentir como la realidad de sus propias palabras pegaban fuerte en Draco. Siendo un veela, era evidente que el sentido de protección estallaría contra cualquiera que deseara lastimar a su pareja, como aquella vez en que Bellatrix intentó golpearlo a él, Lucius casi la asesina. Y ahora las cosas se volvía a complicar, pero para su hijo. Y eso era más grave, porque el poder y el deseo de venganza de Lord Voldemort no era nada comparado a una rabieta adolescente. No solo Harry estaría en peligro de ahora en más, sino también su cachorro.

-Saldremos adelante con esto, Draco.- murmuró.- El destino quiso que Harry sea tu pareja de enlace y nosotros, tus padres, nos encargaremos de que pasen a través de todas las pruebas que éste les tenga preparado.

-Gracias papá.

-De nada cielo, sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que seas feliz.

Draco asintió, desenvolvió sus brazos del torso de su papá y se levantó. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo a medio abrir, miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido y se removió incómodo en su lugar. El castaño levantó una ceja.

-Eh… papá… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si…- dijo algo dudoso.- Seguro.

-Podrías… ¿podrías decírselo a padre?

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos.

-¿Lo de tu pareja?- Draco asintió.- Pero… eso es algo que tú deberías de decirle, Draco. Sabes que es cosa de veelas y tradición.

-¡Pero…! ¡Yo no quiero decírselo a padre! ¡Sabes como el reaccionará!

-Sí, estoy al tanto de eso.- el licántropo masajeó su frente.- Pero aún así, no es mi tarea decirle a tu padre que ha pasado con tu elección, hijo.- al ver la cara de desgracia de su cachorro, tuvo que agregar:- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño mientras se lo dices? Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti.

Draco suspiró mientras sus hombros caían.

-Bien… solo… dame un tiempo hasta que me prepare.

-Está todo bien, tu padre no te presionará, supongo que tienes hasta el fin de esta semana.- intentó tranquilizar.

-Tsk, gracias. Me voy.- masculló antes de salir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rodolphus suspiró desde su cómodo lugar entre los brazos de su pareja. Ambos, Sirius y él se encontraban en el patio de la casa que Black había comprado para que todos ellos vivieran juntos. Estaban en una manta sobre el césped mientras veían a Ron, Harry, Ginny y Lucas tener un partido de Quidditch.

Para él las cosas habían mejorado, si bien seguía siendo un prófugo para la justicia mágica, no se preocupaba de que lo fueran a encontrar. Ciertamente, los Aurores no se iban a imaginar que uno de los Mortífagos más buscados y _peligroso_ se encontrara viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el niño-que-vivió. Era por eso que podía disfrutar de los mimos, caricias y otras cosas más atrevidas del hombre que amaba, el poder ver crecer a su hijo y compartir con él y también conocer al niño más famoso del Mundo Mágico, que era un chico tan necesitado de cariño, como él nunca se hubiese imaginado.

El hombre volvió a suspirar y esta vez Sirius tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?- susurró a su oído.

-Nuestro hijo.- dijo, sus ojos celestes clavados en la figura del adolescente.- Remus me contó lo que pasó en el cuatro del Velo, Sirius. Sé lo que le hizo a Bellatrix.

-Ella se lo merecía.- gruñó el animago.

Rodolphus se separó del abrazo y se giró para mirar a su amante.

-Sé muy bien eso, amor.- admitió, sentándose mejor en la manta.- ¿Pero era necesario que él la ajusticiara? ¿Está bien que un chico de 14 años no tenga remordimientos algunos al matar así…? ¿Tan a sangre fría?

-Rod…

-La propia Narcissa me lo dijo, Siri. Desde que se enteró de la verdad, Lucas se propuso vengar nuestra separación…- suspiró mientras Sirius lo atraía para un abrazo, viendo que el hombre tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- No me gusta que nuestro pequeño tenga un lado tan oscuro, algo de lo que intenté alejarlo al dárselo de ahijado a Dumbledore. Lo he visto, sigue tan fresco y sonriente como siempre, como si lo del Ministerio nunca hubiese sucedido… pero ha tomado la vida de una persona, Sirius, por más que ella se lo haya merecido, no debería actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Te entiendo, mi amor.- murmuró el animago, extrañamente serio.- Hablaremos con él al respectó. ¿Te parece?- sintió a su pareja asentir contra su pecho.- Tal vez solo está ocultando sus sensaciones y no podemos notarlo. Cuando lo conocí pensé que era un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, pero creo que tiene más de una característica que lo hace un digno Slytherin.

-Igual que su padre.- bromeó el otro, intentando aligerar el humor de su conversación.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo soy un perfecto león!- exclamó indignadamente, internamente agradecido por la pequeña broma. Porque ahora que lo pensaba, podía ver la lógica en las palabras de su amante. Sería un horror que su pequeño pudiera matar a sangre fría sin sentir nada de remordimientos, porque pensaba que se deshacía de un estorbo, eso lo compararía perfectamente con un Mortífago.

Rodolphus le sonrió y se levantó del suelo para llamar a su hijo. El chico protestó, pero la mirada severa de su "madre" le dijo que mejor dejara de protestar. Junto con su pareja, los tres caminaron hasta dentro de la casa, dejando a unos confundidos Weasley y Harry.

**Despacho de Sirius**

-Buuu… ¿Qué pasa? Me estaba divirtiendo allá afuera, ¿saben?- refunfuñó el chico.

-Es algo importante, hijo.- dijo Rodolphus, empujándolo para que se sentara en uno de los sillones.- Sino no te hubiésemos cortado el juego.

-¿Qué pasa entonces?- gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es acerca de lo pasó en el Ministerio hace algunas semanas.- dijo Sirius, mirando con seriedad.

Ambos padres notaron como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba y miraba hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa con eso…?- murmuró.

-Mataste a una persona, Lucas.- dijo Lestrange, tomando suavemente la mano de su hijo entre la suya.

Si era posible, el cuerpo del chico se tensó aún más, retiró su mano bruscamente de la de su _madre_ y miró a ambos adultos con furia.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!- exclamó.- ¡Ella se lo merecía! ¡Nos hizo la vida imposible a todos! ¡Ella merecía la muerte…! ¡Y si no hubiese sido por el Velo le hubiese mandado un _Avada_! ¡Lo he estado practicando para eso!

-¡Lucas!- gritaron ambos padres en shock, por su actitud y las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho?- siseó Black peligroso, acercándose al chico para girarlo a hacerle frente.- ¿Cómo puede ser que sepas lanzar esa maldición?

-¿Qué si puedo hacerla?- devolvió el otro, mirándolo con desafió.- La he estado practicando para nuestro propio bien.

-¡Lucas, por favor!- exclamó Rodolphus, aterrado.- ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? ¡Nadie práctica algo como eso por deporte! ¡Solo si…!

-¿Solo si qué…?- masculló con sus ojos brillando en sin fin de emociones.- ¿Solo si se guarda tanto rencor hacia una persona que desea matarla? ¡Pues eso es! ¡Ella me quitó a mis padres por su propia conveniencia! ¡Me negó vivir con mis padres! ¡Quiero a mis tíos, pero no es lo mismo! ¡Nunca fue lo mismo…!

Lucas ahora lloraba desconsolado, los hombres intercambiaron una mirada de pena y fue Sirius quien se acercó a abrazar al menor. Lucas se aferró a él como si fuera una tabla salvavidas y lloró aún más. Lestrange se acercó vacilante y, con una mano temblante, acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

-Lo siento tanto, bebé… siento que por nuestros errores tú hayas tenido que sufrir.- sollozó.- Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde… si tan solo me hubiese enfrentado a ella y acudido a Sirius en ese momento…

-Yo no quería…- farfullaba Lucas.- No podía evitar el sentimiento… yo no quería… pero sentía que si no lo hacía nunca seríamos felices…- se apretó aún más al pecho de su padre. Ambos estaban casi a la misma altura.- No lo volveré a hacer… lo juro…

-Claro que no, peque.- murmuró Sirius a su oído.- Tú nunca tendrás que pasar por ese tipo de situaciones otra vez… nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

-Si, Lucas… nosotros…

Rodolphus dejó de hablar, frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos. Sacudió la cabeza e inspiró varias veces. No se sentía del todo bien.

-¿Rod…?- llamó preocupado su pareja, al verlo palidecer de repente.

-Sirius, creo que…- susurró y no pudo decir nada más, porque en ese momento todo fue negro y cayó al piso.

-¡RODOLPHUS!

-¡MAMÁ!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Malcolm, ven aquí un momento.

El chico Baddock miró a su papá con el ceño fruncido y lo siguió. Desde hace como una semana que estaba bastante raro y lo que más lo tenía preocupado era que ayer se había llevado a su hermanito de siete años para pasear, pero luego no había vuelto con él. Cuando le preguntó donde estaba Damián, su padre le desvió la mirada y le dijo que lo había dejado con una se sus tías.

Eso alarmó al adolescente, porque que él supiera, solo tenía dos tías y ellas vivían en Paris. ¿Por qué su padre llevaría a su hermanito a un lugar tan alejado así porque sí y sin llevar nada de ropa?

Llegaron hasta el estudio del Señor Baddock y toda la sangre de Malcolm escurrió de su cara al ver la figura alta y con espeluznantes ojos rojos que estaba sentado tras el escritorio de su padre.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Bien, le agradezco un montón a beta Angeli por betear este chap!!!

Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic hasta esta tercera temporada, espero que tengan gusto de él XD

Por otro lado, debo decirles que este martes 5 de junio salgo de viaje para Buenos Aires a visitar a una amiga y de paso tener unas minis-vacaciones, así que no voy a poder actualizar en 15 días.

Si bien al lugar a donde voy no esta en medio de la nada, no da como para sentarme a escribir. Pero yo veré… ella tiene PC e Internet… pero tendré que ver si llega la inspiración ¬¬

¡¡Nos leemos cuando vuelva de mis vacas!!

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	2. Un veela sufrido

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 2: Un veela sufrido.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Un rubio hermoso se encontraba sentado en el jardín de su casa, pensando en lo cruel que era su vida. De todas las personas que conocía en el mundo, tuvo que ser justamente ese insufrible de Potter el que su sangre veela escogió como pareja. Suspiró, ahora sí que entendía a su padre, debió sufrir lo mismo cuando se enteró que su papá, Remus, era su pareja. Aunque, si una vez que lograra conquistar al cara-rajada iban a tener un matrimonio tan bonito, tal vez no sería tan malo casarse con un Gryffindor como él.

-Hola, Dray.- alguien siseó a su oído, dándole un susto de muerte. Giró lentamente su cabeza, sintiendo su corazón desbordante… ¿podría ser…? Su voz era la misma que recordaba, pero… ¿qué hacía allí? Cuando terminó de girar su tronco, pudo ver los ojos más verdes e impresionantes de mundo, se odió al sentir esas horrorosas mariposas retorcer su estómago. Era Harry Potter, por supuesto, sonriéndole de manera seductora.

-¿P-Potter…?- susurró, incrédulo al ver al Muchacho de Oro justamente en su jardín y detrás suyo. ¿Cómo no lo escuchó venir?- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí…?

-Tú me has llamado…- siseó, tendiéndose sobre el cuerpo Draco que, inconcientemente, se fue acostando en el césped por el peso extra.- Deseando verme… tocarme… besarme…- murmuró, posando sus labios sobre los del rubio.

El rubio gimió y abrió su boca dispuesto a que el moreno hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Sintiendo la rendición, Harry introdujo su lengua en la boca del Slytherin y jugó con la carne del otro, mientras sus manos viajaban a las caderas estrechas del rubio.

-Oh, Harry…

-Mmmhhh… _Draco…_

-¿_Draco…_?- una voz lejana pidió.- ¡¡Draco!!

Draco Malfoy saltó en su asiento en la Biblioteca de su casa y miró asustado a su padrino, Severus Snape que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada. ¡Oh, no…! ¡Otra vez se había quedado dormido y había tenido _otro_ de _esos_ sueños! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

-Mierda…- masculló, volteando la cabeza para ocultar su rubor. Horrorizado, pudo notar que su miembro estaba semi-duro. Esperando que Severus no lo notara movió su túnica sutilmente para esconder ese hecho.

-¿Estás bien…?- entrecerró sus ojos.- Luces como tu padre cuando tenía sueños pervertidos con Lupin en el Colegio.- se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Porque su querido amigo tenía la costumbre de relatarle con voz enamorada y apasionada en lo que consistieron esos sueños.

-¡¿Qué intentas insinuar con eso?!- pidió alterado.

-No estoy insinuando nada, ahijado.- enarcó una ceja.- Aunque tu reacción me hace sospechar…

Para aumentar las sospechas del pocionista, Draco gimió y enterró su cara en sus manos, negando con la cabeza y farfullando incoherencias.

-No… ¿por qué…? Esto no me puede estar pasando…

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- preguntó algo preocupado.- Según tengo entendido, aún no has encontrado pareja, ¿cierto?

El rubio descubrió su rostro, dejando ver un intenso rubor y un ceño. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró inseguro al mayor.

-Padre todavía no lo sabe… no se lo pude decir… es decir… no me atrevo… no se como va a reaccionar… él…

-Estás farfullando.

-¡Esto es difícil para mí, ¿de acuerdo?!- chilló, estirando sus cabellos en frustración.

-Oh, Draco.- Snape suspiró, entendiendo.- ¿No me digas que los presentimientos de tu papá eran ciertos…?

-Si…- dijo el rubio con voz pequeña, mirando interesado las manos en su regazo.

-Por Salazar… tenía que ser Potter otra vez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-Awww… Draco…- el rubio frunció el ceño al sentir como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su torso. Por supuesto, esa voz bochornosa y la cabeza que se refregaba por su espalda no era otra que la de su primo, Lucas Lestrange. Pero… ¿desde cuando este atolondrado tenía un cuerpo más fuerte y macizo que él? De hecho, si se paraba junto a él, podía notar que Lucas le sacaba al menos una cabeza de diferencia en estatura.

-S-u-é-l-t-a-m-e.- siseó Malfoy, deshaciéndose del abrazo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Awww… ¿Por qué tan malito…?- arrulló, con lágrimas de cocodrilo.- ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado!

-Oh, por favor.- bufó, enarcando una ceja.- Sé que estando con tu verdadera familia te lo estás pasando en grande.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Cuando bromeo con Harry él solo se ríe y niega con la cabeza!- hizo un puchero, no notando el rubor del veela a la mención del moreno.- ¡No es como tú que te enfurruñas e intentas replicarme!- lo abrazó nuevamente.- ¡No es gracioso bromear con Gryffindors!

-¡ARG! ¡Basta!- chilló, tratando de salir de entre los brazos de Lucas, forcejearon un rato, hasta que el ojiazul lo soltó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa contigo…?- lo miró de arriba abajo.- Estás más delgado y tu pelo ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros… Mmmhhh… si no supiera que eras tú diría que eres una mujer… estás todo… femenino.

-¡¡¡¿A quien le dices mujer, idiota?!!!- estalló Draco. Lucas rió y salió a correr cuando su primo sacó su varita.

Y las palabras de Lucas eran verdad, Draco lo había notado. Desde que recibió su herencia hace más de un mes, su precioso cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar. Por supuesto, sus padres le habían advertido de ello, pero no estaba seguro si estaba cambiando de la manera adecuada. Su cuerpo nunca fue muy musculoso, pero él se jactaba de saber que tenía los músculos duros en las partes necesarias. Mucho a su horror, ahora, al mirarse al espejo desnudo, podía ver que sus caderas estaban más estrechas y su cintura más marcada. En su cara, sus pómulos estaban algo más pronunciado y sus labios algo más carnosos. Su pelo rubio platino era un poco más largo a cada día que pasaba y sus sentidos veelas más aumentados. Él sentía que necesitaba a Potter, pero de una manera algo extraña para él.

-¿Draco…? ¿Estás bien, hijo?- le llegó una voz, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh…? Ah, sí pá. Ese es idiota de Lucas, que no deja de fastidiarme.- gruñó, mirando con enfado la puerta por donde había desaparecido el moreno.

-Bien, porque necesito que estés tranquilo para lo que voy a decirte…- algo en el tono de su papá Remus no le gustó nada a Draco.

-¿Qué…?- pidió con voz pequeña.

-Lucas vino para decirnos que van a festejarle el cumpleaños a Harry en la nueva Mansión Black, hijo. Y todos _tenemos_ que ir…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!

-Ven siéntate, Draco.- dijo, señalando el sillón más cercano. Una vez allí, Remus tomó las manos de su hijo y lo miró a los ojos.- Aún no entiendo porque atrasas el momento de decirle a tu padre toda la verdad, él se enterará inevitablemente. Y creo que ahora es la mejor oportunidad, teniendo en cuenta que _no podemos faltar_ al cumpleaños de Harry, creo que deberías decírselo, para que te ayude a controlarte una vez que estemos allá. No creo que a Harry o a Sirius le agrade tener un veela que se quiera violar al cumpleañero.

-¡Argh! ¡Papá…! ¡No lo digas de esa manera!- gimió.

-Es verdad, Draco. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que te contamos que nos sucedió a tu padre y a mí?

**:Recuerdo:**

**-Primer "encuentro" entre Lucius y Remus-**

Remus abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Lucius estaba empezando a_ brillar _o algo, porque, repentinamente, su piel se volvió mas luminosa y su hermosura se acrecentó aún más. Y sus ojos… ellos mostraban un deseo que lo hizo estremecerse. Apenas fue conciente cuando unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron de la cintura, mientras era aplastado contra la pared y unos suaves labios tomaban posesión de los suyos.

Y la palabra clave era _posesión_. Porque Lucius lo sometió a un beso posesivo, como si él le perteneciese, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y como Remus no era ningún tonto, y ya había admitido su atracción por el Slytherin, aprovechó la situación que se le presentó, no sin sentirse confundido por tan repentino asalto. Sintió como le mordían el labio inferior y el abrió la boca para protestar, sin embargo, nada más que un gemido salió de ella, cuando la lengua del rubio se adentró en esa cavidad. Sus lenguas empezaron una lucha en la que el veela se vio vencedor y es que su deseo era muchísimo más grande que el del castaño. Tanto reprimirse lo estaba matando. Lejos de asustarse por ese desborde de pasión, Remus se encendió aún más.

Pronto los besos no fueron suficientes y las manos de Lucius, que estaban en la cadera de Remus, bajaron hasta apretar el trasero del hombre-lobo. Gritó de sorpresa al sentir un pellizco que le envió ondas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron, pero Lucius aun no estaba satisfecho, así que guió sus labios al cuello del otro hombre. Deseaba marcarlo, era una necesidad que lo estaba abrumando, así que mordió esa delicada piel hasta que un fino hilo de sangre pudo verse y lo lamió con avidez. Remus volvió a gritar de placer. El deseo de sentir un poco más de esa piel llevó al Slytherin a casi arrancar los botones de la camisa del Gryffindor. Remus ni siquiera protestó, la pasión que estaba sintiendo le tenían nublada la mente, pero él tampoco se quedó atrás y también comenzó a desabotonar la fina camisa de su amante.

Lucius empezó a lamer, mordisquear y besar la piel del pecho del otro sin apartar sus manos del trasero más apetitoso que jamás haya visto o tocado. Sus instintos veelas estaban al máximo y nada que su frío autocontrol pudiera hacer podría detenerlo de hacer suyo a su pareja en ese momento. En algún lugar de la mente de Remus, algo le decía que eso no estaba _del todo bien_, pero Lucius despedía un aroma y algún tipo de magia que estaban enloqueciendo al lobo dentro de él. Gruñía de deseo por dejarse amar por el otro. Su piel era tan suave y blanca y las caricias que le estaba proporcionando lo estaban por hacer venirse de un momento a otro.

**:Fin de Recuerdo:**

-No ha falta que me lo recuerdes, muchas gracias.- masculló el rubio, algo ruborizado.

-Awww… mi cielo. Algo parecido te va a pasar si es que no enfrentas el problema cuanto antes.

-¡Yo no voy a aprovecharme de Potter en algún pasillo!- protestó.

-Tal vez tú no, pero el veela dentro de ti si querrá _aprovecharse_ de su pareja en algún pasillo de Hogwarts.

Draco pareció desinflarse, dándole la razón a su padre. Cerró los ojos y pensó en los pro y en los contra de su situación. Por supuesto, era conciente de que Lucius debería saber, pero él esperaba al menos poder asimilar su propia realidad antes de decírselo a su padre, porque él aún no podía creer que el Potter fuera su pareja.

-¿Qué son todos esos gritos?

La sangre del rostro de Draco drenó al escuchar la voz siseante de su padre, miró con alarma a Remus y éste le miraba con una ceja enarcada, el rubio negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y el licántropo no pudo más que suspirar.

-Es Draco, amor. Le dije que debemos ir al cumpleaños de Harry y se niega.

-Hn.- gruñó el mayor.- Yo tampoco quiero ir, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. No quiero que el chucho ande gimoteando después, porque no quisimos ir al cumpleaños de su preciado ahijado.

-Bien… iremos.- dijo Draco, mirando para otro lado, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Y…? ¿Y? ¡¿Y?!- Sirius pidió con impaciencia.

Rodolphus puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Abrió con lentitud el sobre que le había llegado del medimago de San Mungo. A su lado, Black no aguantó más y asomó la cabeza por su hombro para leer el resultado de los análisis que se había hecho hace una semana luego del desmayo. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos al leer el final del pergamino.

-Un bebé…- musitó Lestrange.

-Otro niño.- dijo Sirius con la misma voz.

Al sentir como el prófugo comenzaba a temblar, el animago se apresuró a rodear su estrecha cintura con sus brazos y besó su cuello.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿tan pronto? ¡Solo llevamos dos meses de estar juntos!

-Jujuju… así soy yo… todo un semental.- dijo Sirius, con arrogancia.

-¡Esto es serio, Black! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!- exclamó el otro, con el ceño fruncido.

-Y yo te amo a ti, a nuestro Lucas y al bebé que llevas dentro.- aferró aún más su cintura.- No tienes porque alterarte, nadie sabe que estás aquí y los que sí no te delatarán.

-¿Pero si me encuentran…? ¿Si a alguien se le escapa?- tragó saliva, para contener las lágrimas que se avecinaban.- No puedo dar a luz a un niño en Azkaban…

-Eso no va a pasar, mi amor.- guió la cabeza del otro para recostarla en su pecho.- Nadie va a separarte de mi lado… _nunca_. Viviremos como la familia que nos fue negada hace 16 años, no te preocupes… yo me encargaré que los Aurores no sepan de ti.

-Te creo, Sirius. Gracias.- murmuró, antes de posar sus labios en los del otro.

**.:.31 de Julio.:.**

Harry podría decir que éste ya era el mejor regalo que hubiese tenido siempre. Cuando se despertó, Lucas lo había sorprendido vestido de payaso y cantándole el Feliz cumpleaños, usando artefactos de los gemelos Weasley para llenar su habitación de pequeños fuegos artificiales. Detrás de él, llegaron Sirius y Rodolphus con tres regalos cada uno y se lo dieron para que los abriera. En las cajas pudo encontrar los más variados regalos y el que más le gustó fue una bicicleta muggle que estaba empequeñecida para entrar en la caja. En ese momento había mirado a su padrino y el mensaje estuvo claro. En sus ojos podía ver que él sabía las privaciones que tuvo de niño y como siempre quiso tener una bicicleta como la que sus tíos le regalaron a Dudley.

Ese fue el mejor regalo, junto con saber que le iban a hacer una fiesta con personas que lo querían de verdad. Por supuesto, de su mente no se iba el hecho que Voldemort estaba de vuelta y que hubo algunos pocos ataques esporádicos durante esos meses, sin embargo, se juró que este día nada iba a importarle. Solo por 24 horas se olvidaría que era el niño-que-vivió.

Ahora, los cuatro se preparaban para la fiesta. Lastimosamente, Rodolphus tendría que pasarla encerrado, porque habían recibido una advertencia de Lucius, diciéndoles que tal vez el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Scrimgeour iba a visitar a Harry.

-Hey, compañero. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Ron!- Harry sonrió y abrazó a su amigo.- Gracias, ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-¡Hmph! No sé… ha estado rara todo el verano, carteándose con no sé quien.

-¿Un novio secreto?

-¡No sé! ¡Solo espero que no sea un Slytherin!- gruñó.

-¡Oh, vamos!- rió Harry.- ¿Aún enfadado porque tu hermanita está de novia con Lucas? ¡Sabes bien que él no es como todos los Slytherin!

Ron lo miró enfadado.

-¡No es solo eso! ¡Prácticamente toda mi familia se ha liado con una Serpiente! ¡Los gemelos! ¡Bill casi, casi esta comprometido con Regulus! ¡Solo quedamos Percy, Charlie y yo y ya habremos confraternizado completamente con la Casa enemiga! ¡Pero nada de eso pasara!

-Hn… no sé… He visto a Charlie muy hablador y sonriente con Adrian Pucey, a pesar que se llevan bastante diferencia de edad. ¿A tu hermano le gustan los menores…?

-¡Cállate!

El moreno rió, no recordaba haber pasado un cumpleaños tan animado, tampoco un verano tan divertido si se ponía a pensar. Era un lastima saber que, cuando regresara a Hogwarts, la presión de ser el "Elegido" cayera sobre sus hombros. Y ya todo el mundo lo sabría, si es que leyeron el Profeta diario de hace unos días.

-Bien, Draco, yo te lo he advertido. Lo único que puedo decirte es que estés lo más alejado de Harry que puedas.

-Me hubiese quedado en casa.- masculló.

-No, no habrías podido, pero si podrías haberle dicho la verdad a tu padre.

-¡Basta con eso! Se lo diré cuando esté preparado.

-¿Qué están murmurando ustedes dos?- preguntó Lucius con sospecha, mientras terminaban de llegar hasta el recibidor de la nueva Mansión de Sirius, dejando a Camila en el piso.

-¡Nada, padre! Solo cosas sin sentido.

Por la mirada de Lucius, no le creyó nada a su hijo, pero lo dejó pasar por ahora. Miró a su esposo, pero él le hizo un gesto de que no podría decirle nada.

La prueba para Draco llegó cuando fueron a darle los regalos y felicitaciones a Harry. Algo dentro del rubio se removió al ver la esplendorosa sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja, cerró con fuerzas la boca y trató de controlar el cosquilleo que sentía por todo el cuerpo, que lo incitaban a dar unos pasos y estrechar al moreno en sus brazos y dejar que le hiciera lo que quisiera. Pestañeó al sentir que alguien lo llamaba, su papá lo miraba con diversión y el Malfoy mayor con una ceja enarcada.

-¿No vas a saludar a Harry, hijo?- preguntó Remus, divertido por ver los esfuerzos de su hijo.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ha… eh… Potter.- masculló. _¡Mierda!_

-Eh… gracias, Draco.

El rubio se contuvo de gemir al escuchar como su nombre sonaba con el timbre de voz de su pareja. Por suerte, Harry les regaló otra sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para saludar a los otros invitados que habían llegado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, hijo.- mofó el hombre-lobo.

-No quiero oírte.- gruñó Draco, antes de caminar al sector más alejado de Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, por más que quisiera, el rubio no podía dejar de sentir ese "algo" que lo empujaba a tener sus ojos en su pareja. No podía evitar fruncir el ceño y fastidiarse cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él y lo abrazada, tuvo que contenerse de gruñir cuando Granger lo abrazó y besó muy cerca de los labios cuando el Weasel la empujó sin querer. Sin duda, se estaba alarmando, no podía creer contenerse mucho más si todos esos idiotas tocaban de esa manera a **su** Harry.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti…! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti…! ¡Feliz cumpleaños querido Harry…!- el ojiverde se giró divertido al escuchar a Lucas cantarle con una voz algo distorsionada.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermano querido!- chilló, antes de estamparle un beso de película en los labios.

Desde su asiento, Lucius frunció el ceño al sentir un poder veela venir desde su costado izquierda. Miró hasta allí y vio como su hijo miraba con furia a donde estaba Potter. _¿Qué significa esto…?_

-¡Hey, Lucas!- exclamó Harry.- ¿Qué te tomaste?

-¡Papi me dio Whiskey de fuego!- dijo él, orgulloso.

-¡Sirius!- se escuchó que Remus regañaba al animago.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No pensé que le hiciera efecto tan rápido!

-¡Eres un irresponsable, Sirius Black!

-¡Hey!

La discusión siguió, pero Harry no lo escuchó. Porque muy dentro de su mente, podía sentir una voz que lo llamaba, que lo necesitaba con locura. Miró hacia todos lados y la voz parecía venir de donde estaba Draco Malfoy. Caminó como en trace hasta el lugar, hasta quedarse parado frente al rubio.

Draco lo vio venir y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar como el moreno se agachaba hasta su posición en la silla, levantó las manos, pero fue demasiado tarde, Harry se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con salvajismo. A pesar que quiso evitarlo, no pudo hacer nada contra sus instintos y permitió que Harry asaltara su boca sin contemplaciones y pronto comenzó a gemir de placer.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Tres voces furiosas gritaron. Ellas pertenecían a Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black y Ron Weasley. Remus se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Debo decir que, teniendo en cuenta mi reciente aversión al H/D, creí que este chap me iba a _mucho_. Sin embargo, fue muy fácil hacerlo y estoy contenta con el resultado final. Me salio un chap muy divertido XD

Una vez más… ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE **ANGELI**!!! Ayer fue su cumple y ella se tomó el trabajo de betearme este chap y todo… Te Quero… TT

La parte del recuerdo la puse porque me agarró melancolía, pertenece al segundo chap de la Primera Temporada X3

¡¡¡A leer!!!

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	3. Un veela sumiso

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 3. Un veela sumiso.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Todos los invitados miraban en shock la escena, claro, excepto los gemelos Weasley, quienes al ver el beso se miraron entre ellos y después se largaron a reír a mandíbula abierta. Por supuesto, Remus les mandó una mirada enfadada para luego mirar a su esposo con preocupación, porque estaba a punto de tener una interrupción mental.

La pareja, por otro lado, seguía _chupando_ sus labios como si la gran cantidad de gente que los miraban con diferentes grados de shock no existiera. Draco ronroneó y movió sus caderas para que el moreno se acoplara mejor entre ellas. No sabía que era esta sensación, pero todo dentro de él se estaba ablandando al sentir el peso de su pareja sobre el suyo, tomando posesión de sus labios con tal salvajismo y posesión.

-¡Harry! ¡Suelta a ese rubio presumido!

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar (cosa rara), cuando un sonoro gemido gustoso del rubio lo sacó de su trance. Sin importarle nada, se agachó y estiró bruscamente el brazo de su ahijado. Draco gruñó y fulminó con la mirada al culpable del alejamiento de su pareja, sus ojos grises brillaron enfadados y se levantó como para tomar venganza cuando sintió otro poder mucho más fuerte y dominante, que hizo que su veela interno se aplacara. El dueño del poder era Lucius Malfoy, quien no lucía muy feliz.

-Draco, contrólate.- siseó fríamente.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces y pudo ver a toda la gente que lo miraba con sorpresa, recién allí la nube que nublaba su mente pareció despejarse un poco y el rubor tomó camino por todo su rostro. ¡¿Qué acababa de hacer?! ¡Apenas si lo recordaba! Se tocó los labios y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando algo de lo sucedido vino a su mente. Miró al Potter y pudo ver que Black lo sacudía como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo.

-Harry, ¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?!- chilló el animago.- ¡No puedo creer que besaras al mini-Moony!

El moreno sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué hice que…?- musitó, confundido.

Remus sacudió su cabeza y suspiró largamente. Fingió no ver la mirada de traición que le mandó su marido y se agachó para ayudar a su hijo a levantarse. Hermione, siendo la chica inteligente que era (luego que su shock disminuyera), juntó todos los cabos sueltos y jadeó, llevándose una mano a la boca, cuando llegó a una conclusión.

-Oh, no… ¿No me digas que Harry es tu pareja de enlace?

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- chilló Sirius, envolviendo a su ahijado en un abrazo protector, como si pensara que alguien se lo iba a robar. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no podía entender nada porque todavía estaba confundido por la energía que lo había poseído antes.

-Alguien tiene que dar muchas explicaciones…- siseó Lucius, mirando con reproche y enfado a su esposo e hijo, quienes tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados.

-¿Enlace…? ¿Qué enlace…?

-¡Por Merlín, Ronald!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Despacho privado de Sirius Black**

Todos habían entrado al lugar luciendo muy enfadados. El pobre Harry fue empujado por su padrino, porque aún no podía caminar por sus medios, ya que los poderes veelas de Draco todavía lo afectaban. Por suerte, Hermione detuvo a Ron de que entrara, ya que sabía que no iba a hacer ningún bueno que su amigo exaltado estuviera con ellos.

-¿Y bien….?- Sirius gruñó.- ¿Alguien va a explicar algo?

-¿No es evidente lo que está pasando?- suspiró Remus, tomando la mano de su hijo. Camila había sido dejada en manos de Narcissa.- Todos nosotros podemos recordar este tipo de comportamiento…- dijo, mirando significativamente a Lucius.

El rubio se removió incómodo en su lugar, los recuerdos del comportamiento desbocado de su adolescencia eran muy humillantes.

-¿Qué…? ¡No entiendo!

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Black!- siseó Lucius.- Draco ya ha recibido su herencia… y creo saber quien es su pareja…

Fue en ese momento que Harry decidió despertar de su deslumbramiento, tomando las últimas palabras del rubio mayor.

-¿Pa-Pareja?- tartamudeó. Miró a Draco y vio que éste lo observaba con un brillo hambriento en sus ojos grises, palideció tragando saliva y se aferró con fuerzas al brazo de su padrino.

-¡Están locos!- gritó el animago, colocándose protectoramente frente al cuerpo de su ahijado.- ¡No voy a dejar que ese mocoso ponga un dedo sobre mi Harry!

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Black.- vino el gruñido de Draco, que lo miraba con furia y celos.

-Draco, contrólate.- siseó su padre.- Y yo quiero saber porque no fui advertido de esta… situación antes.- demandó.

El veela menor logró controlar sus poderes, sobre todo por la gran influencia que recibía de los propios poderes de su padre, después de todo, la parte veela de su padre era mayor y más poderosa y, habiéndolo gestado él mismo, tenía un control muy bueno sobre los poderes de su _cachorro_.

-Yo… no quería que te enfadaras.- tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.- Mi pareja es _Potter_ después de todo.- dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

Sirius jadeó y cayó sentado en el sillón más cercano, arrastrando a Harry con él.

-Oh, no… díganme que esto es una broma.

-Ya quisiera yo.- dijo Severus, hablando por primera vez. El había entrado y se había ubicado cerca de la puerta, mirando divertido las reacciones de sus amigos y el chucho.

-¿Moony…?- pidió Sirius, con una nota de pánico en su voz. Harry estaba congelado junto a él.

-Oh, Siri. No te pongas de esa manera, esto no es tan malo. ¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en el colegio los tres fantaseábamos con casar a nuestros hijos entre ellos?- sonrió.- Bueno, nuestro deseo se cumplirá.

-¡Pero esto es diferente!- chilló.- ¡En ese momento no sabíamos que ibas a tener un hijo con Malfoy!

-¿Y eso hace a _mi hijo_ ser indigno de Harry?- gruñó el licántropo.

-Eh… no…- balbuceó algo acojonado.

-Están hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí.- la voz vino justo desde al lado de Sirius. Harry Potter se veía visiblemente enfadado, confundido, asustado y más recuperado de su shock inicial.- Remus, estás dando por hecho que voy a tener algo con Draco, solo por lo que me estás diciendo.

-Bien… bueno…- mordió su labio inferior, nervioso. Pudo sentir como la alarma crecía en su hijo, al sentir un posible rechazo.

-Es prácticamente inevitable, Potter.- habló Lucius, luciendo más calmado, aunque aún estaba enfadado por enterarse de esta manera que Harry Potter era la pareja de enlace de su hijo.- Draco no amará ni deseará a otra persona más que a ti y hará lo posible por conquistarte, incluyendo el hecho de alejar toda pareja potencial que puedas tener. Si no es por amor… será por cansancio.

-Oh, que alivio.- murmuró sarcástico.

-¿No me quieres?- la voz de Draco sonaba baja, dolida… sumisa.

Harry se removió en su asiento al ver la mirada desamparada del rubio.

-No puedo quererte así como así, Malfoy. Nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien… y yo ni siquiera sé si me gustan los hombres. Todas las parejas que he tenido hasta ahora fueron mujeres.

-Solo has estado con la Chang.- gruñó el rubio.

-Bueno, pero ella es mujer, ¿no?- masculló ruborizado por la vergüenza. ¡No era su culpa tener asuntos más importantes en los que ocuparse que estar teniendo citas!

-¡Hmph! Esa no es mujer para mí, mas bien una perra en celo.- bufó.

-¡Draco!- su papá regaño.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron.

-Aún así… yo no pienso aceptar estar contigo, porque eres tú el que está en celo ahora.

Sirius rió al escuchar las palabras de su ahijado y ver como Draco se ruborizaba y fulminaba al moreno con la mirada. Remus también tenía una sonrisa divertida, él no pudo definir mejor el estado en el que parecían entrar los veelas cuando recibían su herencia y querían conquistar a sus parejas.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es…- dijo Severus.- ¿Por qué Potter asaltó a Draco? Si recuerdo bien, en nuestros tiempos, era Lucius el que se intentaba violar a Lupin en los pasillos.

-No seas vulgar, Severus.- siseó Lucius. Si hubiese sido otra persona, probablemente se abría ruborizado.- Y en verdad no entiendo.- entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su hijo.- Supuestamente debería ser al revés. Tendiendo en cuenta que todo esto se desató por el beso de ese mocoso incorregible…- Sirius y Severus hicieron una mueca ante la acusación escondida.- Draco debería haber sido el que interceda, queriendo arrancar la garganta de Lucas o besando a Potter para dejar en claro que él es suyo…

-Tiene razón.- Remus frunció el ceño.- Aunque… por todo lo que he leído sobre veelas…- sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- podría ser que, basado en los hechos recientes, nuestro hijo pudiera ser un veela sumiso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo, sumiso?!- exclamó ultrajado.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no me voy a dejar controlar por el Potter!- escupió, fulminando al moreno con la mirada. ¡Lo único que le faltaba era eso, para quedar absolutamente humillado!

-Pero las pruebas están allí.- siseó el Malfoy mayor, con enfado.- Que hayas tenido este excelente control hasta ahora solo significaría que tus poderes salen a la luz si tu pareja los necesita. Esto puede darse por la mezcla de sangres, tu padre se convirtió en un lobo sumiso cuando lo reclamé y eso pudo pasarse a tus instintos. También está el hecho que los veelas sumisos buscan a personas poderosas que puedan protegerlos a ellos y a sus cachorros… y, por mucho que me cueste decirlo, Potter es un mago poderoso.

-Tu padre tiene razón.- dijo Remus acariciando el brazo de su hijo, al ver que se estaba alterando.- Si hubieses sido un veela dominante, habrías buscado alguien con menores poderes, que tú puedas proteger.

-Potter no es mejor que yo.- masculló.

-No estamos diciendo eso, tesoro.- tranquilizó su papá.- Solo que Harry tiene más poder mágico que tú.

-No creo entender completamente- murmuró Harry.- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un sumiso y un dominante?

Los adultos lucieron algo incómodos ante la inocente pregunta del moreno, fue Remus el que finalmente habló.

-Bien, básicamente… eso quiere decir que… Draco podrá usar sus poderes para que tú eh… _lo tomes_…cada vez que él lo desee.- Los dos adolescentes se ruborizaron furiosamente y Harry tosió nervioso.- Por supuesto,- se apresuró a decir:- eso no ocurrirá las veinticuatro horas del día, y la mayor parte del tiempo, Draco solo buscará complacerte en muchas cosas, será diligente y atento a tus necesidades, pero también muy celoso y posesivo…

-Papá, deja de venderme como si fuera un producto recién salido al mercado.- gimió Draco.- No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.

-Lo siento, hijo.- se disculpó avergonzado.

Harry frunció el ceño. Esto no podía estarle pasando a él. Otra vez se le ponía una carga sobre sus hombros sin que él lo pidiera. Aunque, comparado a todas sus cargas anteriores, ésta no parecía ser tan mala, si es que Remus tenía razón en lo que le decía. Sin embargo… era Draco Malfoy, después de todo. Pero no podía dejar de admitir que el beso que habían compartido en el patio (frente a todos sus invitados) fue muy pasional y sabroso. Algo que indudablemente no podía decir era que no querría volver a repetir. Se ruborizó ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Estás teniendo pensamientos pervertidos conmigo, Potter?- siseó Draco, con una mirada venenosa. El rubor de Harry aumentó.- Pues de ahora te advierto que te olvides de todo, nada de eso pasará.

-No podrás evitarlo, Draco.- dijo su padre, luciendo divertido. Ahora se podría vengar porque le ocultaran cosas.- Por más que lo niegues con palabras, no podrás evitar tus instintos, ellos te dirán que deseas a Potter, que quieres que Potter sea tuyo y de nadie más y que te haga suyo cada noche.

-¡ARG! ¡Basta!- chillaron Draco y Sirius, tapándose los oídos.

-Aunque se pongan así… es lo que inevitablemente va a suceder, no podemos hacer nada, ni negarse al hecho.- dijo Severus.

Harry suspiró y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón, Sirius y Remus lo miraron con pena, al verlo tan desamparado.

-Harry, puedes estar seguro que yo jamás te haría daño ni tampoco quiero imponerte nada, pero esto es por mi hijo. Tu negación y/o rechazo lastimará más allá de lo que puedes imaginar a Draco. Él no puede luchar en contra de su sangre e instintos… así que solo te pido que le des una oportunidad, ¿por favor?

Luego de escuchar las palabras sabias de Remus, el moreno lo miró con intensidad, después su mirada viajó a la de Draco y comprobó que éste se veía ansioso y nervioso, tanto que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la terminó bajando. Suspiró.

-No puedo prometerles nada, nunca pensé en Draco como una persona en la que pudiera tener un romance. Y no puedo negarles en que me da algo de miedo en saber que probablemente lo tendré asechándome como un animal.- El rubio gruñó, pero Remus lo silenció con la mirada, no iba a ser bueno que interrumpiera en este momento de sinceridad.- Pero… entiendo lo que me has dicho Remus… puedo darle una oportunidad de que me… _corteje_… pero si me dan la seguridad de que no querrá usar sus poderes para que pase lo del beso de afuera.

-Eso no sucederá, Potter.- habló Lucius.- Ahora que mi hijo y mi esposo se decidieron a decirme la verdad…- dijo con una mirada de reproche hacia los mencionados.- yo ayudaré a mi hijo a controlar su veela interno. Por supuesto, no puedo darte 100 de garantías que eso no volverá a suceder, porque el veela reaccionará si ve que amenazan su posesión sobre ti o si estás en peligro.

-Y lo último es muy probable, teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes, Potter.- dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

-No estás ayudando, Severus.- gruñó Remus.

-Solo estoy dando los panoramas, Lupin. Ya todos sabemos que EL ha vuelto y quien es su peor enemigo y blanco. No podemos ignorar eso. Temo por la vida de mi ahijado si es que el Señor Oscuro se llega a enterar que su sangre veela lo ha escogido.

Un tenso silencio se instaló dentro del lugar, pensando en ese asunto importante que no habían tenido en cuenta al principio. Para Draco, el pánico comenzó a crecer, sabiendo que las palabras de su padrino eran ciertas, que la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que el blanco era su pareja, eso sin contar que era la esperanza y la cabeza del lado de la Luz. Si lo pensaba, desde primer año que la vida de su pareja se vio amenazada por eso loco, pero él dejaría de llamarse Draco Malfoy si dejaba que le pusiera una mano encima. No, eso sí que no.

-Draco, tranquilízate.- la voz de su papá le sonó distante, levantó la cabeza y pudo ver que lo miraban con preocupación y sorpresa.- Tus poderes se están desbordando un poco, cielo.- acarició su mejilla.- Te prometo que no vamos a dejar que ese mal hombre ponga un dedo en Harry, ¿ok?

-Bien… gracias.- inspiró varias veces para calmarse.

-Yo deseo hacer una comprobación.- Lucius se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hijo.- Ven, Potter.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ven te digo, quiero comprobar que tan sumiso es mi hijo.

-¿Qué?- chilló el rubio, indignado.

Harry asintió y se levantó hasta llegar junto al patriarca de la familia Malfoy. Draco se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó, un ligero rubor se podía apreciar en sus mejillas, ya que su pareja estaba tan cerca de él. Podía leer perfectamente el olor característico del muchacho, una mezcla de bosques con algo débil de chocolate, todo esto sumado a la aureola de magia que despedía su cuerpo hacía enloquecer a su veela interno.

-Bien, Potter, quiero que mires a mi hijo directamente a los ojos e intentes dejar salir algo de tu magia, solo un poco.

-Ok.- murmuró, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hasta conectarlos con los grises del rubio.

-Draco…- advirtió su padre, al notar que su hijo se negaba a mirar al moreno.

El chico gruñó y lentamente conectó miradas con el otro adolescente. Precipitadamente pudo sentir a su veela ronronear ante el acto, deseando más que solo ver sus ojos y estar cerca de él. Su cuerpo se fue relajando y su mirada se tornó soñadora. Harry enarcó una ceja y sonrió nervioso, mirando a Remus, que solo le sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora dale un orden.- dijo Lucius.

-¿Una orden? ¿Cómo qué…?

-No sé.- gruñó.- Invéntate algo, Potter.

-Hazlo ladrar.- dijo Sirius, luciendo divertido.

-No vas a humillar a mi cachorro, Padfoot.- Remus frunció el ceño en su amigo.- Dile que te alcance el libro que está en esa mesa Harry.- dijo, cabeceando hacia la mesa pequeña que estaba junto al sillón que ocupaba Sirius.- Utiliza la palabra "deseo".

-Eh… de acuerdo.- miró al veela, que tenía tal mirada de adoración en sus ojos que lo hizo sentirse incómodo.- Draco, deseo que me traigas el libro que está en la mesa junto a mi padrino.

-Claro, Harry.- respondió solícito.

El chico se levantó presuroso y fue en busca del libro. Sirius rió bajito y tapó su boca al ver que su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Severus bufó y negó con la cabeza, su ahijado estaba perdido. Lucius se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho. Harry, por su parte, enarcó una ceja al recibir el libro en sus manos por parte del veela.

-Eh… gracias.

-¿Deseas algo más Harry?

-No, no… gracias.

-Ahora aléjate y deja de mirarlo a los ojos.- ordenó Lucius.

El moreno así lo hizo y, casi al instante, Draco sacudió su cabeza y miró desorientado hacia ambos lados. Lo último que recordaba era estar sentado junto a su papá, pero ahora estaba parado junto a su padre.

-¿Qué…?

-Nada, hijo. Solo he probado un hecho. Eres un veela sumiso.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡Idiota! ¿Quieres comportarte?

-Awww… mi Gin-Gin… no me golpees, ¿no ves que soy frágil?

La pelirroja menor de la familia Weasley fulminó a su novio con la mirada. No bastando con el bochorno del beso de hace un rato (que pensaba que había desencadena una serie de hechos desafortunados), ahora su novio se comportaba como un niño de cinco años. No podía creer que solo ese vaso de whiskey de fuego lo hubiese puesto así, el tonto de Lucas no tenía ni un poco de tolerancia al alcohol.

El pelinegro ronroneó de repente y estrelló a su novia contra la pared. Ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que los labios del chico tomaban posesión de los suyos. Abrió la boca y pronto se vio asaltado por la lengua exploradora del chico Lestrange. Ella gimió al sentir como una mano se metía por debajo de la blusa de verano que estaba usando ese día.

-Ejem.

Solo Ginny fue quien escuchó el carraspeo y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Lucas, lo logró luego de unos minutos de lucha, puesto que el chico que se había pegado como lapa. Al ver quien era, se ruborizó furiosamente.

-Se-Señor Lestrange.

-Bien.- el sonrió de lado.- No soy la más feliz de las personas teniendo que permanecer encerrado y, escuchar a mi hijo teniendo sesiones de besuqueo en la puerta de mi prisión, verdaderamente, no aligera mi humor.

-Eh… lo siento.- musitó, agachando la cabeza.

-Awww… ¡mami! ¿Por qué estas refunfuñona? ¿Mi hermanito ya te está dando oscilaciones de humor?- preguntó Lucas, caminando hasta Rodolphus para abrazarlo y restregarse sobre su vientre aún plano.

El mayor frunció el ceño y miró a la chica pidiendo una explicación.

-Sirius le dio un vaso de whiskey de fuego… y este es el resultado.- masculló, haciendo un gesto hacia el muchacho.

-Ese idiota.- siseó, poniendo los ojos en blanco e intentando separar a su hijo de su cuerpo.- Por lo visto, Lucas ha heredado mi poca tolerancia al alcohol.

-¡¿Cómo que poca tolerancia?!- se irguió orgulloso.- ¡Si yo estoy muy bien!- exclamó. Sin embargo, que tropezara y cayera de cola al piso hicieron que los otros dudaran de su palabra.

-Si, sí…- dijo su papá, sarcásticamente.- Ahora levántate, Señor Tolerante que vendrás conmigo a que te de una buena ducha.- miró a la chica.- Puedes dejármelo, yo me haré cargo de él. Gracias, Ginny.

-De nada, Señor Lestrange.

-Jujuju…- el chico rió pervertidamente.- ¿No quieres venir a ducharte conmigo, Gin-Gin? ¡Tengo un patito de hule! ¡Dice cuak, cuak!

-¡No, idiota!

-¡Vamos, Lucas!

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este capitulo me costó un poco porque no sabía muy bien como encarar bien la situación de Draco, pero quedé contenta con el final.

Y no pude actualizar antes, porque mi compañía de teléfono decidió cambiar todos los cables del barrio y estuve sin Internet, y no pude recibir antes el chap beteado por _Angeli_. ¬¬

Bien… no las entretengo más…

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	4. Devuelta a Hogwarts

**-**

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 4: Devuelta a Hogwarts.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Draco preguntó con sospecha, al ver que su padre estaba recolectando sus mejores libros de Defensa de la gran Biblioteca de la mansión.

-Oh… ¿No te dije?- sonrió y le dio un libro a Camila para que lo llevara a la mesa, porque ella quiso ayudar.- Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que será para ti todo lo referente con tu herencia, Dumbledore me ofreció el puesto de profesor de DCAO para este año… y acepté. Para poder estar allí, para apoyarte.

-¿… Qué?- musitó en shock.- ¡¿Y porque me dices esto recién ahora?! ¡Mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts!

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia, hijo?- puso los ojos en blanco.- Ya tengo decidido ir y con tu padre nos la vamos a arreglar como hace tres años. No debes hacer tanto escándalo al respecto.

-¡Te dije que no es normal que un padre de clases a su hijo! ¡¿Qué pasará con tu reputación?!

-Tú reputación caerá en el momento que tu sangre veela se descontrole y quieras asaltar en los pasillos a Harry o quieras arrancar los pelos de quien se le acerque.- dijo sabiamente y el rubio se ruborizó, cruzándose de brazos enfadado.- Y yo voy a ir justamente para evitar, en lo posible, que hagas un tonto de ti mismo.

-Bien… entiendo.- masculló, antes de girarse para salir.

Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido, por la actitud asustada de su hijo. Al parecer, Draco tenía miedo de estropear las cosas con Harry y últimamente estaba muy tensionado, algo que entristecía a su papá. Y era por ello que decidió ir a Hogwarts. Eso sin contar con las malas noticias que había recibido hace una semana con respecto a Severus, todo en conjunto tenía muy mal a su pequeño.

-¿Draco va a tener un novio, papi?- Camila preguntó, mirándolo con sus ojitos grises curiosos.

-Sí, preciosa.- sonrió a la niña.- Si todo sale como debe ser, tu hermano Draco tendrá novio para dentro de dos meses.

**-Estación King's Cross: 1 de septiembre-**

Draco frunció el ceño mientras veía como todos los pelirrojos y algunos miembros de la Orden abrazaban a su pareja, solo la mano pesada de su padre sobre uno de sus hombros impedía que saltara sobre ellos y les gritara que dejaran de tocarlo. Desde que Lucius se había enterado de este… _imprevisto_, estuvo aleccionando a su hijo para que controlara a su veela interno, la cosa no debería ser muy dificultosa, porque la sangre veela de Draco era minúscula a comparación de la suya… sin embargo, gracias a la mezcla licántropo-veela, el Malfoy mayor no estaba seguro como su hijo podría llegar a actuar dependiendo de la situación.

-Así que el Señor Remus tenían razón, ¿eh?- una voz chillona se burló.- Draco a elegido al Potter…

-Métete en tus asuntos, Pansy.- gruñó el rubio.

-Awww, Dray… ¿Por qué la tratas así? Tanto Pansy como todos nosotros estamos _tan felices_ de que hayas encontrado pareja. Sobre todo en alguien _tan famoso_ como El-muchacho-que-vivió-y-está-muy-bueno.

Draco fulminó con la mirada al que supuestamente era su mejor amigo. Blaise Zabini solo sonrió burlón y se apresuró a entrar al tren. Vincent y Gregory, viendo que su amigo no estaba del mejor humor, se miraron entre ellos y copiaron la acción del castaño.

-Esos idiotas…- siseó.

Gruñendo su mala suerte, el rubio se despidió de su padre y pequeña hermana (Remus ya estaba en Hogwarts) y se introdujo en el tren. Adentro, lo primero que hizo fue ir al compartimiento de Prefectos, donde se encontró con el Weasel y… la hija de muggles. Los Prefectos de las otras Casas se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, sintiendo la clara tensión entre Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley, y fueron revelados cuando los Premios Anuales les ordenaron ir a hacer ronda.

-Ven, Ron. Debemos hacer nuestra ronda y después ir donde Harry.- dijo la castaña estironeando la manga de la túnica del pelirrojo, que estaba muy ocupado en tener un duelo de miradas con el rubio Slytherin.

-¿Dónde está, Potter?

-¿Qué te importa?

-¡Ron!- chilló Hermione, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.- ¿Qué dijimos acerca de apoyar a Harry en esa situación…?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y salió como tromba del compartimiento. Ella miró al rubio.- Draco… ¿Está bien si te llamo, Draco?- el mencionado angostó sus ojos, pero terminó asintiendo.- Bien… supongo que en casa ya te lo habrán dicho, pero no está de más repetirte que hagas lo imposible por llevarte bien con nosotros, si deseas conquistar a Harry. Para él somos su familia y creo que sabes que él necesita de nuestra aprobación para esto…- mordió su labio inferior.- Yo me comprometo a contener a Ron y a cualquier otro Gryffindor que quiera interceder, como _sabelotodo_, estoy al tanto de la necesidad que tienes… entonces, quiero decirte que…- inspiró hondo, esto no era fácil.- tienes en mí a una aliada.- sonrió extendiendo su mano.

Draco apretó sus manos y se tensó. Esto era algo inesperado, pensaba que iba a tener que hacer la guerra con ambos amigos de Harry para poder llegar a él, pero, de nuevo, Hermione Granger lo probaba mal. Algo dentro de él se removió incómodo al recordar lo que la hizo pasar en los primero días de Colegio.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- dijo solemne, aceptando la mano de la chica.- Yo también prometo llevarme mejor con el Weasel.

-No creo que…

-De a poco, Granger, de a poco…

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza y ambos salieron del compartimiento para hacer sus rondas.

**.:.Unas horas después.:.**

-¿Y que hiciste en el verano, Harry?- quiso saber Neville, mientras estaban en su compartimiento, esperando por sus amigos. Luna Lovegood estaba a su lado.

-Bien, como saben… estuve con mi padrino, disfrutando de tener una familia.- sonrió.- Fue genial.- se encogió de hombros y luego se ruborizó.- Y bueno, ya sabrás lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños con Draco.

-No… ¿Qué sucedió?- Luna preguntó, luciendo confundida.

-¡Estuviste allí, Luna!- chilló Harry, aún más rojo.

Neville rió contenidamente y luego se inclinó para relatarle los hechos. Harry frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana, recordando lo que había pasado hace una semana, cuando Dumbledore fue a visitarlo a su casa.

-

**-/-Recuerdo-/-**

-

-¿Qué necesita, profesor?- preguntó cortésmente, mientras fruncía el ceño al ver como una de las manos del mayor estaba algo negra.

-Vengo a pedirte un favor muy importante, Harry.

-Lo que sea.- asintió.- ¿Qué necesita?

-Bien, debes saber que nuestro querido profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape ha sufrido un pequeño incidente en su _otro trabajo_.- Harry se erizó y bajó la cabeza.- No debes sentirte mal, Harry. Ambos sabemos que Tom tiene muy poca paciencia…

-¿Fue por lo del Ministerio, profesor?

-No lo sé, pero yo más bien creo que es un conjunto de todo. Tom no estaba muy feliz en ver que sus mejores Mortífagos lo abandonaban, incluyendo Rodolphus, Lucius y Bellatrix. Según Severus, él pidió una prueba de fidelidad y…- suspiró.- es algo que no voy a decirte, porque no quiero darte pesadillas.- el chico palideció.- El caso es que voy a necesitar un nuevo profesor de Pociones hasta que él salga de San Mungo y me temo que yo no bastaré para convencerlo.

-¿Me necesita para pedirle que enseñe, profesor?- preguntó confundido.

-Verás...- sonrió misterioso.- Mi querido amigo Horace Slughorn es un poco excéntrico y tiene unas preferencias algo extrañas… hace mucho que se retiró y prometió no volver a enseñar.- sus ojos brillaron.- Es por eso que te necesito, creo que tu presencia y algo de persuasión lo convencerán de venir a Hogwarts por al menos unos tres meses. Entonces, Harry… ¿Vendrías conmigo?

-Claro, cuente conmigo.- asintió solemne.

(N/A: me di cuenta que no puedo dejar a Slug de lado si quiero meter el tema de los Horcruxes… todas sabemos que papel importante desempeña)

-

**-/-Fin del recuerdo-/-**

-

A Harry lo había incomodado un poco el hombre, porque parecía mirarlo como todos sus "fans", pero estaba contento de que al final consiguieron que aceptara venir a enseñar a Hogwarts. El moreno no quería ser cruel (sobre todo sabiendo que Snape estaba en el hospital), pero tener clases con cualquiera que no fuera el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, por al menos tres meses, era un alivio para todo Gryffindor.

La puerta que se abría lo extrajo de sus pensamientos y vio entrar a un Ron muy enfadado. Frunció el ceño, pero enseguida supo por qué… su amiga Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini al compartimiento que estaba usando.

-Hola, Harry.- dijo Blaise muy sonriente y caminó hasta sentarse entre medio de Ron y Neville.

-Eh… Hola Zabini.

-Oh, por favor… llámame Blaise.- dijo sonriente, acurrucándose junto a Ron. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó ligeramente, mirando confundido al castaño.

-Compórtate, Blaise.- gruñó Draco y caminó renuente a sentarse junto a Harry, Hermione lo hizo junto a él. El veela quiso verse despreocupado, pero la verdad era que estuvo desesperado todas esas horas que no vio el moreno.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el vagón, ya que nadie sabía que decir. Neville se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a su novio, dejando a los otros seis solos, aunque Luna no contaba, porque ella estaba absorbida en su diario El Quisquilloso, el cual leía al revés.

-Y… ¿Cómo les fue en sus TIMOS?- preguntó Blaise, tratando de tirar un tema.

-Yo bien, tengo las mejores calificaciones en todo.- dijo Hermione. Draco, Harry y Ron bufaron, ganándose una mirada indignada de la chica.

-¿Y tú, Ron?

-Eh…- frunció el ceño al notar con que familiaridad lo trataba el Slytherin.- Obtuve siete TIMOS.- se encogió de hombros, no queriendo decir que no tenían ningún "Sobresaliente" en sus notas frente a Malfoy.

-Solo no pasé Adivinación e Historia de la Magia.- dijo Harry, al ver la mirada de interés en Blaise.- Mi mejor nota fue en DCAO. ¿Y ustedes?

-Mi meta es llegar a ser Premio Anual como mi padre.- dijo Draco con orgullo.- Así que mis notas son tanto o mejores que las de Granger.

-Y las mías un poco menos, pero las pasé todas.- dijo Zabini.

-Oh… felicitaciones.- musitó Harry.

-¿Y porque hay dos Serpientes en nuestro compartimiento?- se escuchó una voz soñadora.

Todos pestañearon, claramente olvidadizos del sexto ocupante del lugar. Draco frunció el ceño en la "Loony" y no contestó, era muy vergonzoso.

-Oh, es que Draco se pone todo gruñón si no tiene ambos ojos sobre Harry.- por supuesto, Blaise no tenía tales restricciones.

-¡Cállate, Zabini!- masculló ruborizado.

-¿Y es que acaso no está diciendo la verdad?- preguntó Ron con malicia. ¡A pesar de lo desconcertante de tener a un veela tras su amigo! Más concretamente… _Malfoy_. ¡Era una situación perfecta para tomar venganza de todas las cosas que les hizo el rubio estirado en sus años pasados!

-No te metas, Weasel.- siseó.- Si estoy aquí es porque Granger me invitó, por nada más.

-¿No…?- Harry preguntó haciendo un puchero, entendiendo perfectamente lo que su amigo estaba tratando de hacer. Los ojos de Draco volaron abiertos al ver esa expresión en su pareja. ¡Era tan sensual!- Pensé que venías por mí…

-Yo… eh…- sacudió su cabeza, su sangre estaba calentándose a pasos agigantados.- ¡S-Sueñas, Potter!- musitó sin convicción.

-¿Seguro…?- Harry sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Draco.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó el veela, que casi ronroneó cuando el moreno movió su mano para posar uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Draco. El veela no pudo contenerse y abrió su boca para chupar uno de ellos, eso asustó al Gryffindor y quiso retirar su mano, pero Malfoy gruñó y sostuvo con fuerzas la mano en su lugar y guió sus ojos grises brillosos para conectarlos con los esmeraldas. La intensidad de su mirada hizo tragar saliva a Harry, quien miró con ansiedad a Ron, pero el pelirrojo lucía una expresión de asco, incredulidad y sorpresa que era imposible pedirle ayuda… Zabini solo sonreía malicioso.

-¡Basta, Harry!- la voz de Hermione rompió la atmósfera del lugar y Draco sacudió su cabeza varias veces para aclarar sus pensamientos.- ¡No puedo creer que abuses de la condición de veela de Draco para aprovecharte de él y hacerlo hacer el ridículo!

-¡Yo…! ¡Yo no lo hice apropósito!

-Sí lo hiciste.- gruñó y luego miró al pelirrojo.- ¡Y tu lo empezaste, Ron!- el chico saltó.- ¡No voy a dejar que se aprovechen de Draco solo porque es sumiso!- ella estaba erizada y a los chicos la expresión de su cara les recordó a McGonagall.

-Eres un idiota, Potter.- masculló Draco, fulminando al moreno con la mirada.- Si me tientas de esta manera puedo llegar a _perder _el control y _violarte_ en frente de tus amigos.- siseó sonriendo malicioso, viendo la mirada de terror del moreno.- Y no habrá nada ni nadie que impida que lo haga.

-Eh…

-¡Estas mintiendo, hurón!- gruñó Ron.

-Puede ser… Pero ni Potter ni tú querrán comprobarlo, ¿verdad Weasel?

Y por sus expresiones… la respuesta era no.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Pasaron la siguiente hora en silencio, la cual fue solo interrumpida cuando una muchacha de Gryffindor llamada Romilda Vane vino a coquetear con Harry. Hermione, con su inmensa inteligencia, había hecho las cosas lo más civilizadas posibles, invitando a la niña a que se retirara, porque Draco largaba una aureola que amenazaba con mucho dolor si es que la chica seguía un segundo más en el compartimiento. El moreno, con algo de vergüenza, tuvo que tomar la mano de Draco e iniciar una conversación de Quidditch con él para que se tranquilizara. Por supuesto, como ambos eran de Casas diferentes, aquello terminó con una discusión… pero eso no es importante ahora.

-Ah… tengo hambre.- Ron se quejó, masajeando su panza.

Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó en el lugar y el pelirrojo se ruborizó.

-Suenas peor que un cerdo, Weasel.- adivinen quien siseó despectivamente.

-¡Y tú pareces una mujer!

-¡¡¡¿_Qué_?!!!

La discusión, que amenazaba con surgir, se interrumpió cuando una niña de tercer año entró jadeante al compartimiento.

-Se supone que debo entregar esto a Blaise Zabini y Harry Potter.- musitó ella, agachando la cabeza y estirando su mano donde tenía dos pergaminos perfectamente doblados. Enarcando una ceja, Blaise se levantó de su cómodo lugar junto a Ron y tomó ambos pergaminos, le agradeció a la niña y ella se fue, luciendo muy roja.

-¿Qué es…?- preguntó Ron, cuando Harry desenrolló el suyo.

-Una invitación.

-¿Para qué?- gruñó Draco. ¿Esa mocosa se había atrevido a hacerle alguna invitación para algo indecoroso a su pareja?

-Es de parte del profesor que estará temporalmente hasta que Snape se recupere.- murmuró Blaise, mirando con cuidado a Draco.

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció y miró por la ventana, evitando la mirada de compasión de todos. Ya se había angustiado lo suficiente por la condición de su padrino, no quería la lástima de los demás.

-¿Y qué esperan? Vayan…- masculló, levantándose de su asiento.- Yo me voy al compartimiento de Pansy, Vincent y Gregory.- miró a Harry intensamente.- Cuando termines, búscame… o lo haré yo dentro de dos horas. Es lo único que te permito fuera de mi vista.

Potter abrió la boca en indignación. ¡Nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer! Estaba por decirle justamente eso al rubio posesivo, pero este ya había abandonado el lugar.

-Anda, vamos.- dijo Blaise, con risa en la voz y estirando al enfurruñado chico para que fueran al compartimiento C, en el cual Slughorn los citaba.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Draco… ¿Te pasa algo, cielo?- preguntó Pansy en un murmullo.

-Ya está oscureciendo.- siseó Draco fríamente, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados por la ventana.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver…?- quiso saber Gregory.

-Potter no ha venido a buscarme.

Crabbe y Goyle tragaron saliva y miraron ansiosamente a la puerta, evidentemente querían estar en cualquier lugar menos allí. Pansy sonrió nerviosa y miró a Theodore en busca de ayuda, pero él solo leía un libro ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Tienes razón, ya se han tardado mucho.- como siempre, Théo demostró que podía hacer muchas cosas a la vez y habló tranquilamente, mirando ceñudo la puerta.- Solo pude estar dos horas con Neville antes de que ese profesor lo llamara.

-Bien… uh…- musitó Pansy, ahora tenía a dos amantes de Gryffindors enfadados en su compartimiento.- ¿Y por qué no vas a buscarlo, querido?- propuso, mirando al medio-veela.

Malfoy gruñó su asentimiento y salió en busca de su pareja. Los otros ocupantes del vagón suspiraron aliviados al sentir como la atmósfera tensa desaparecía junto con el Príncipe de su Casa. El rubio caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar al compartimiento C y abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, notando que había muchos alumnos de otras Casas también allí, incluyendo a su primo Lucas. Harry saltó al sentir la puerta abierta y cuando vio que Draco estaba allí pareció aliviado, por primera vez agradeciendo su presencia. La charla con Slughorn ya lo estaba incomodando.

-¿Y quién eres tú, muchacho?- preguntó Horace, con el ceño fruncido.

-Draco Malfoy-Lupin y estoy aquí por Harry.- siseó mirando con enfado al chico.

-Eh…

-¿Lupin dices?- las cejas del hombre gordo se alzaron en interés.- Oh… ahora recuerdo. Ese muchacho…- sonrió.- Él era muy amigo de la pequeña Lily, ¿sabes, Harry? Era muy inteligente y habría sido un excelente alumno si no fuera por su pequeño problema.- Slughorn carraspeó al ver la mirada fulminante de Draco.- ¿Y eres hijo de Lucius también, cierto? Vaya ascendencia que tienes muchacho, muy buena. ¿Gustas sentarte con nosotros?- invitó, sus ojos brillando con anticipación.

No, Draco no quería, pero por estar cerca de su pareja tuvo que aceptar quedarse. Asintió renuente y se sentó junto a Harry.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- siseó a su primo.

-Este tipo quiere tener buenos contactos.- murmuró Lucas.- Dijo algo así como que yo soy el último de los Blacks y que se yo…- se encogió de hombros.- Nada que me interese, pero ¡hey! la comida es buena… y gratis.

-¡Hmph!- Draco bufó desdeñosamente.- Como si fuera que te falta el dinero.

-Nope, pero ese dinero puedo ahorrarlo para comprar condones y pasar una buena noche con mi Ginny.

La pelirroja, que estaba junto a él, se ruborizó furiosamente y golpeó su cabeza, dejando al chico viendo pajaritos. Draco también se ruborizó y miró intensamente a su pareja, quien lo ignoró, sabiendo que clases de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza rubia.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-Hogwarts-**

-

-Hola, mi amor.- Remus suspiró al sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y como unos labios besaban su cuello, muy cerca de la marca que le había dejado el hombre que le dio su maldición.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luc?

-Te extrañaba.

-Nos despedimos hace muy poco.

-Igual.- gruñó, girándolo para tomar con fiereza sus labios.- No sé como dejé que me convencieras de que volvieras a Hogwarts… no quiero tenerte lejos de mí.

-Yo tampoco, mi amor.- murmuró cruzando sus brazos por el cuello del más alto.- Pero recuerda que estoy aquí particularmente para ayudar a nuestro hijo… y tú tienes a una que cuidar.

-Camila está con Regulus, yo te quiero a ti ahora.- musitó, arrinconando a su pareja contra la pared de su oficina.

-Lucius… los chicos llegaran dentro de una hora.

-Tiempo suficiente para mí.- masculló antes de tomar nuevamente posesión de los labios ya rojos de Remus.

El castaño gimió y se dejó llevar por el encanto e impulsividad de su amante. Era hasta el día de hoy que el veela de Lucius nunca tenía suficiente de él… algo que llenaba de gozo al hombre-lobo. Todavía recordaba la angustia que sintió cuando, en sus años de novios, pensaba en que Lucius podría cansarse de él o que llegase a pensar que Remus no era suficiente, al no ser de su misma clase. Pero su esposo le comprobó lo contrario, amándolo cada día como si fuera el primero y haciéndolo sentir seguro.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió sus pantalones caer al piso y como Lucius se arrodillaba frente a él para tomar su erección en su boca. Mordió sus labios para no gritar, porque sabía que el cuarto no estaba insonorizado y no quería aterrorizar a los cuadros del pasillo de afuera. No pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que se vino en la boca de su amante, tembló y Lucius tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera al piso, producto de los efectos post orgasmo.

-¿Por qué no gritaste?- siseó contra su cuello, donde daba pequeños besos.- Quiero oírte gemir por mis caricias.

-No e-estamos…- gimió al sentir un dedo entrar en su ano.- insonoriza… el… ¡ah!

No pudo decir más, pero Lucius lo entendió perfectamente y sacó su varita para lanzar un hechizo _Silencio_ al cuarto. Pronto el rubio levantó ambas piernas de su esposo para poder iniciar la penetración, la cual lo hizo de una sola estocada, ocasionando que su esposo lo complazca con los sonidos que tanto le gustaban. Se amaron por el tiempo de cuarenta minutos, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Se estaban vistiendo justo en el momento en que unos toques se escucharon en la puerta. Remus se apresuró a fijarse si sus ropas estaban en el lugar y abrió precipitadamente la puerta.

-Remus, querido, lo alumnos están por llegar.- era McGonagall y Remus no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pensando que si llegaba unos minutos antes…

-Entonces yo me voy a casa.- dijo Lucius, apareciendo tras su esposo.

Las cejas de Minerva se levantaron al ver que el cabello generalmente pulcro de Lucius estaba algo enredado, miró a su ex Gryffindor y también notó las mismas cosas, sus labios se fruncieron y les mandó una mirada de reproche, cuando todo chascó en su mente. Remus se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, pero Lucius solo sonrió sarcásticamente a la profesora y besó a su esposo antes de irse.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

-Eh, sí. Adiós, Luc. Trae a Camila para que le relate un cuento después de que cenen.

-De acuerdo, hasta más tarde. Profesora…- se despidió con un cabeceo.

-Señor Malfoy.- dijo ella tiesa.- ¿Nos vamos, Remus?

-Sí, profesora.- musitó, sintiéndose un adolescente que fue pillado en algo ilícito.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Al final me di cuenta que no puedo dejar de lado a Slug, porque si deseo introducir el tema de los Horcruxes… no puedo dejarlo de lado. Sabemos que él es importante para el desarrollo de ese tema.

Y sean pacientes con el tema HD, como verán… las cosas se darán de a poco ò.o

Me pasaron unos Spoilders de HP7… quiero llorar TuT

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	5. Como acercarte a tu pareja de enlace

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 5: Como acercarte a tu pareja de enlace.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-Hogwarts-**

**-**

Harry miró nervioso a los alumnos que pasaban junto a él y le lanzaban miradas de interés, sorpresa y admiración. No solo era toda la información que el diario El Profeta estuvo lanzando durantes las vacaciones acerca de cómo él era "El Elegido", de cómo Fudge había sido echado por no creerle y dejar que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hiciera de las suyas por su soberbia, de que ahora estaba viviendo con su padrino que había sido encontrado inocente… nop… ahora a todo eso se sumaba el hecho de que Draco Malfoy lo tomaba de un brazo mientras caminaban al Gran Comedor y fulminaba con sus ojos grises a todo aquel que mantuviera más de dos minutos los ojos en él.

Detrás suyo Blaise Zabini intentaba sacarle conversación a Ron, pero el pelirrojo solo fruncía el ceño en él y de vez en cuando le gruñía, pero eso no desalentaba al chico. Theodore Nott, abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura a Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger parecía tener una conversación interesante con Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, al parecer les explicaba algo. Más atrás, Lucas Lestrange chillaba su amor para Ginevra Weasley y ella estaba roja como un tomate, cerrando la caravana Miles Bletchley miraba preocupado el semblante ansioso y pálido de su amigo Malcolm Baddock.

-¿Es necesario que hagas esto, Malfoy?- masculló Harry.- Puedo llegar solo al Comedor, ¿sabes?

-A pesar de que te considero un idiota, sé que sabes llegar solo, Potter.- siseó Draco.- Pero todas estas hienas parecen querer saltar sobre tu cuerpo desde que tu padrino te hizo un cambio de look… y yo no puedo permitir eso. Eres _mío_ y de nadie más. ¿Qué miras?- gruñó a un muchacha que pasaba junto a ellos. Ella palideció y salió corriendo.

Harry miró extrañamente al rubio. Primero lo insultaba y después le mostraba cariño o más bien posesividad. Evidentemente, esto de la reciente herencia de los veelas volvía locos a los que recién la recibían.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Draco aceptó dejarlo comer en la mesa de los leones. ¡Si, él era un veela que debía cuidar de su pareja! ¡Pero no había poder o herencia que lo harían sentarse en la mesa de los Gryffindors! ¡Aguantando los malos modales del Weasel o la charla incesante de los que lo rodeaban!

Terminando la cena, luego de escuchar la nada alentadora canción del sombrero y ya saber que de hecho que el Señor Oscuro estaba devuelta, todos se retiraron a sus respetivas Casas, aunque el humor aumentó un poco cuando el Director anunció que volvían a tener a Remus Lupin-Malfoy como profesor de DCAO (Aunque la mayoría de la alegría, se debía a porque Snape no estaba), eso fue recibido con aplausos y vítores.

-¿Adónde vas?

Romilda Vane congeló en su lugar y sintió como una frialdad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, giró lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con el semblante serio de Malfoy, seguido por todos sus compañeros del mismo año.

-Eh… ¿a mi Casa?- por suerte para ella, parecía que la pregunta estaba dirigida a la persona en frente de ella, Harry Potter.

-Te acompañaré.

-No hace falta, Malfoy.- masculló Harry, entre molestado y renuente.

-Sí, si que hace falta. Uno no sabe cuando una estúpida puede acercarse a ti con malas intensiones.- siseó, esta vez si mirando a Romilda y mandándole la peor de sus miradas. La chica tragó saliva.

-¡Está bien! ¡Has lo que quieras!- exclamó, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

En la mesa de los profesores, dos personas veían con diferentes grados de diversión ese intercambio.

-Creo que pronto deberemos decirle a los alumnos acerca de la herencia de tu hijo, Remus. Temo que el joven Malfoy pueda llegar a tener alguna reacción violenta hacia algún alumno que tenga intensiones románticas con Harry.- sus ojos brillaron.- Debo justificarlo con algo.

-Estoy aquí para detener la mayor parte de esas reacciones, Albus.- sonrió.- Esperemos hasta entonces, si se da el caso… hablaremos. No creo que sea prudente que Voldemort sepa que mi hijo lo ha elegido como su pareja… no todavía.

-Mmmhhh… bien, esperaremos.- sonrió.- Por ahora podemos entretenernos en ver que tipos de avances hará tu hijo.

-Y estaremos en primera fila.

Compartieron una risa cariñosa.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

**-**

**-Callejón Diagon-**

**-**

Regulus hizo un gesto de anhelo, pero terminó levantándose de la cama, dejando el largo y apuesto cuerpo desnudo de Bill Weasley en la cama del departamento que compartía con su amante. El sol del 2 de septiembre ya despuntaba en el horizonte y él (contratado como vigilante secreto) debía regresar a su trabajo en Hogwarts… por mucho que el cuerpo de su amante lo tentara.

-¿Ya partes?- la voz soñolienta del pelirrojo detuvo a medio camino del abotonado de su camisa.

-Si…- suspiró, haciendo lo posible por apartar sus ojos violetas de ese cuerpo. Bill se estiró como un gato, sonriendo de lado y Regulus gruñó, sabiendo que se lo estaba haciendo apropósito.- Pedí permiso anoche a Dumbledore para llegar recién hoy para que pudiéramos tener nuestra _despedida_, pero hoy ya debo estar allí.

Bill se incorporó en la cama y tapó su desnudez, suspirando pesadamente.

-Estoy preocupado, después de lo del Ministerio ya no sé que puede llegar a pasar… casi pierdo a dos de mis hermanos y a los otros dos "adoptivos".

-Pero están bien…- Regulus sonrió tranquilizador y se sentó junto a su pareja.- No solo Harry ha tenido mucha suerte en todas sus aventuras, sino también tus hermanos y Granger. Además, este año se reforzará la seguridad, Remus estará allá y Sirius visitará de vez en cuando… creo que también Dumbledore autorizará a que el grupo de estudio, que fue clandestino del año pasado, que crearon el Trío este se clarifique.

-Parece como si los estuvieran entrenando para la guerra.- negó con la cabeza, antes de apoyarla en el hombro de su amante.- Son solo niños…

-Pero Harry no puede seguir con la vida que ha tenido, ahora todos sabemos que esta guerra lo involucra enteramente y… ni Ron ni Hermione lo dejarán atrás en su lucha. Son Gryffindors después de todo.

Bill bufó y le dio un golpe juguetón en el estómago.

-Idiota.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!- gruñó Regulus, antes de tirarse sobre el menor para proceder a besarlo con pasión. Minutos después, renuente, se quitó del cuerpo del otro y miró a Bill con intensidad.- No quiero alarmarte, pero Albus tiene sospechas de que en este año querrán infiltrarse en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué?- jadeó el menor.

-Como lo oyes, es por eso que nos mantendrá informados a todos constantemente.

-Pero… pero… Hogwarts es impenetrable.

-Uno nunca sabe Bill, uno nunca sabe.

El pelirrojo asintió y se incorporó mejor para sentarse en la cama, cruzó sus brazos y tomó una actitud pensativa. Regulus lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero también sentirse aprensivo, se le venían épocas muy oscuras y tendrían que dejar de lado todo el romance que vinieron experimentando desde que se hicieron novios.

-La guerra está sobre nuestras cabezas, ¿eh?

Black detuvo todos sus movimientos, mitad por la declaración de su amante y mitad por el objeto que había encontrado en su cajón al querer buscar sus guantes de piel de dragón. Conocía esa cajita, de terciopelo rojo, porque solo hace una semana había comprado el objeto que ella guardaba. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió. No había tenido valor, tiempo o encontrado el momento preciso para usarla, pero este era el mejor, teniendo en cuenta que ambos habían caído en la realidad de que la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y, por lo tanto, sus vidas corrían peligro, sumando a eso que esto ayudaría a aligerar el humor que se había creado por la conversación.

-Hey, Bill…

-¿Mmmhhh…?- levantó sus ojos azules y vio que su amante se le acercaba con una mueca preocupada y ansiosa en su hermosa cara. Enarcó una ceja e hizo lugar en la cama para que Regulus se sentara.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… ejem… bien…- tragó saliva.- Hace tiempo que he querido preguntarte algo.- conectó sus ojos violetas con los color cielo.- Quiero que sepas que no es precipitado ni tampoco por las circunstancias, desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ti, en la Academia de Aurores, supe que quería hacer esto y…

-Reg.- besó su mejilla.- No soy una mujer que necesita infinitas explicaciones, amor.- sonrió divertido.- Escúpelo ya.

Regulus sonrió de lado y sacó con manos temblorosas la pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos al ver la forma de la caja, pensando exactamente lo que podría contener.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- murmuró, revelando el contenido de la cajita. Se trataba de un anillo de oro blanco, que tenía incrustado dos zafiros en el centro, que emparejaban el color de los ojos de su amante.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con alarma y sorpresa, hubo largos momentos de silencio, por lo que el mayor se temió lo peor. Pero, eventual, la cara de Bill se partió en una hermosa sonrisa y éste se abalanzó sobre el moreno.

-¡Claro que sí!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Qué te pasa?

Harry saltó cuando una voz le susurró en el oído y giró para encontrarse cara a cara con _su_ _Veela_, quien venía acompañado de sus amigos, quienes lucían muy dormidos.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- gruñó, intentando calmar su corazón.

-No es mi culpa que andes desprevenido, Potter.- siseó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros con elegancia.- ¿De dónde vienes?

-Vengo de mi entrevista con McGonagall.- frunció el ceño y siguió caminado, con todos los Slytherins tras él.- Me dijo que si puedo tomar Pociones a pesar de que no me saqué un Sobresaliente.

-¿No sacaste un Sobresaliente?- Pansy chilló, acercándose a él por el otro costado.- ¿Con todas las posibilidades que nos dio Snape para hacerle la contra a Umbridge?

-Bien…- se ruborizó ligeramente.- Tenía mi mente en otras cosas en ese momento.- masculló.

-¿Y por qué van a dejar que lo tomes igualmente? ¿Slug te quiere en su clase, eh?- preguntó Blaise, ahogando un bostezo.

-En realidad, todo aquel que tiene E para arriba puede entrar. No solo yo…

-¿Entonces Ron también viene?- preguntó ansioso.

-Eh… sí.- afirmó, incómodo al ver el brillo en los ojos de Blaise.

-Tienes un gusto asqueroso, Blaise.- gruñó Draco, enfadado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Awww… eres malo, Dray. Tienes suerte de que al menos no me fijo en morenazos de ojos verdes.- levantó las cejas sugestivo, mientras abrazaba la cintura de Harry.

-¡Blaise!- Pansy chilló, arrancando de un tirón a su amigo del cuerpo del Elegido.

-¡Auch, loca!

-¡El loco eres tú!- ella susurró furiosamente, llevándose a su amigo hasta atrás.- Draco ya ha recibido su herencia, tonto. Tus bromitas con Potter ya no son lo mismo ahora, solo por eso tu vida podría correr peligro… mira a Draco.

Blaise siguió su consejo y tragó saliva. Su mejor amigo lo miraba con una expresión completamente asesina, mientas intentaba cubrir con su cuerpo el de Harry Potter, quien se veía absolutamente incómodo al sentir la posesividad y protección que irradiaba el veela.

-Eh…

-¿Lo ves?- el chica puso lo ojos en blanco.- ¡Discúlpate!

-¡Lo siento, Draco! ¡No volveré a tocar o acercarme a Potter!- farfulló apresuradamente.

-Más te vale.- salió el frío susurró del veela, antes que volteara y se llevara a rastras al pobre Gryffindor.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-Biblioteca-**

**-**

Como siempre, Hermione caminó presurosamente hasta su lugar favorito en Hogwarts. No por nada le decían la come-libros, así que estaba impaciente por empezar a leer un nuevo libro referente al año que cursaban y de paso ya comenzar con sus tareas. Una vez en su mesa, porque ya tenía reservada una en la que siempre se sentaba, que estaba alejada de todo el barullo que los estudiantes podrían llegar a hacer a pesar de las reprimendas de Madame Pince, procedió a acomodarse.

Con un suspiro contento se sentó y comenzó a sacar todos sus objetos necesarios. En realidad, su meta era hacer sus tareas, pero también quería leer algo relacionado con los veelas. Sabiendo que uno de los padres de Malfoy era un licántropo, ella estaba segura que eso iba a repercutir en el rubio, no sabía si era para bien o para mal, pero ella quería tener todas las respuestas para acciones futuras del chico.

Hasta ahora, ella había detectado muchas coincidencias parecidas a las de un veela, pero había cosas diferentes. Como por ejemplo como el brillo en los ojos de Draco cambiaba o se atenuaba cuando se enfadaba, o el gruñido animal que lanzaba en los mismos casos. Ella recordaba muy bien esos gruñidos y le daban escalofríos de solo recordarlo, porque la vez que lo escuchó fue en su tercer año, en el encuentro con el mismo Moony.

Seleccionó un libro sobre veelas y volvió a su lugar, pero un suspiro que sonaba más como un lamento detuvo sus pasos. Giró al estante de donde lo había oído y se sorprendió el ver a Malcolm Baddock mirando melancólicamente por la ventana. Su cara demostraba clara preocupación y su corazón se encogió al verlo así… aunque no sabía muy bien a qué se debía eso, ya que ellos no eran tan cercanos.

-¿Baddock?

El chico saltó y se giró asustado para ver quien lo llamaba, pero se relajó un poco al ver que solo era la Gryffindor de la cual se sentía atraído. Sin embargo, la tensión dentro de él no se atenuó y forzó una sonrisa.

-Hola, Granger. Tanto tiempo…

-Hola.- ella le dio una sonrisa tímida y después frunció ligeramente el ceño.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto tenso…

-Eh… sí, estoy muy bien, no pasa nada.- dijo, con más rapidez de la que le hubiese gustado.

Y Hermione, siendo Hermione, pensó que su actitud era un tanto sospechosa, pero lo dejó pasar. Total… si él tenía un problema no era de su incumbencia, ¿cierto? ¿Pero que era ese sentimiento de decepción dentro de ella al sentir que el chico no confiaba en ella como para contarle que le pasaba?

-Muy bien, entonces…- Silencio torpe.- ¿Qué tal tu hermanito?

Al ver el gesto de dolor de Malcolm, Granger se sintió peor, pero no podía retirar la pregunta. Aunque eso confirmaba de alguna manera que la actitud del Slytherin se debía a algo que pasara con su pequeño hermano. Alguien del cual el chico le había hablado alegremente en algunas conversaciones que tuvieron, el pequeño Baddock parecía ser lo único por lo que Malcolm regresaba a su casa cada año.

-Él está algo enfermo ahora.- Malcolm dijo tenso.- Y ahora me retiro, nos vemos en otro momento.- masculló, antes de pasar junto a ella y dirigirse a la salida.

Ella lo vio irse, asustada por ver la mirada salvaje en el chico, que llevaba resolución y miedo que la preocuparon más de lo que debería haber hecho.

-

**-Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-**

**-**

-Muy buenos días.- Remus sonrió y muchos suspiros se escucharon en la clase, Draco gruñó y sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.- Creo que todos ya me conocen de nuestra clase en su tercer año, pero voy a presentarme nuevamente. Soy Remus Lupin-Malfoy, sé que en aquel año no me presenté con mi apellido de casado, pero fue por un expreso pedido de mi bebé que no quería que todos sus compañeros se enteraran de que su papi iba a dar clases en el Colegio donde él atendía.- unas risitas se pudieron escuchar en el lugar y Draco se ruborizó, mandándole una mirada enfadada a su papá.- Pero como ese mismo año todos supieron quién era yo en realidad, no creo que en este año haya problemas.

-¿Entonces como debemos dirigirnos a usted?- una alumna de Ravenclaw preguntó.

-Profesor Lupin o Profesor Malfoy estará bien, aunque prefiero que me llamen por mi apellido de soltero.- Los alumnos asintieron y él sonrió nuevamente.- Empezando con la clase, no les pido que saquen sus libros, porque antes quiero hablarles.- su cara se tornó seria.- En nuestro tercer año, mi programa se basaba en enseñarles sobre criaturas oscuras, las potencialmente peligrosas y como contraatacarlas, pero este año tendremos que ver forzadamente las Artes Oscuras. No quiero que se asusten, después de todo ustedes ya son casi adultos para el Mundo Mágico y, teniendo en cuenta la guerra que está afuera, deberán aprender como derrotar ese Arte. Ellas son muchas, variadas, siempre cambiantes y eternas. Pelear contra ellas es como oponerse a un monstruo de muchas cabezas, al cual cada vez que cortan un cuello, crece una cabeza más feroz e inteligente que antes. Pelearan contra algo que siempre cambia, se transforma, que es indestructible.

El discurso de Remus se extendió por largos minutos y estuvo contento de tener la atención de cada uno de sus alumnos y ver que se tomaban en serio lo que estaba hablando. Por un lado, le dolía tener que hablarles de eso a estos chicos, sobre todo sabiendo que su pequeño hijo estaba allí y que él se vería muy involucrado en la guerra ahora que su sangre había elegido como pareja al símbolo de la luz, Harry Potter.

-Ahora, quiero que intentemos con hechizos no verbales, se pondrán en pares y se lanzarán un hechizo al otro sin hablar. El otro tratará de repeler el hechizo, también en silencio. Prosigan.

El sonido de las sillas correrse y el murmullo le siguió a sus palabras. Los pares se formaron enseguida y Remus sonrió al ver que su hijo alejó con una simple mirada a quien tratara de aparearse con Harry. Se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Malfoy, no creo que sea una buena idea que cumpla esta tarea con el Señor Potter.- dijo amablemente.

-¿Por qué no?- gruñó.

Los ojos del licántropo se entrecerraron al escuchar el tono irrespetuoso, Draco se removió incómodo en su lugar y bajó la cabeza, disculpándose con el gesto.

-Bien, Draco, es muy sencillo…- sonrió.- ¿Crees que podrías atacar a Harry? ¿A pasar que solo sea un ejercicio?

Los ojos del medio-veela se abrieron en horror y miró al moreno. No, su sangre veela no le permitiría usar hechizos que pudieran dañarlo, a pesar de que sea solo por práctica.

-¡Hmph!- masculló y se dio la vuelta para buscar a Blaise, quien puso mala cara al ver que su amigo echaba a su pelirrojo para hacer pareja con él. ¡Tanto que le había costado convencer a Ron para que practicaran!

La clase siguió armoniosa, porque los Slytherins no buscaban sacarle un ojo a los Gryffindors con un hechizo lanzado "accidentalmente" en su dirección. Y Remus se puso feliz por eso y, porque no, algo nostálgico, ya que eso mismo había pasado en su época, cuando Lucius proclamó que él le pertenecía. Bueno… sus mejores amigos siguieron haciendo bromas a los Slytherins, pero dejaron de ser tan viciosas como antes. Y Sirius hasta se había enamorado de uno de ellos.

Al salir del salón, un muchacho se acercó a Harry, haciendo que los ojos de Draco se entrecerraran.

-Debes controlarte más, hijo.- Remus suspiró, tomando un brazo de su hijo, atrayéndole de nuevo al salón.- Estás agobiando a Harry, puedo ver las señales… y eso hará que él termine estallando y prohibiéndote que te le acerques.

-¡El no puede hacer eso!

-Oh, si, si que puede.- masculló.- Recuerda que él te está haciendo un _favor_, Draco. Harry no está enamorado de ti todavía, ni siquiera se sentía o se siente atraído a ti desde que le dijimos lo de tu herencia. Esto es muy diferente a lo que pasó tu padre conmigo, porque yo ya me sentía atraído a él antes de que recibiera su herencia. Tienes que _conquistarlo_, Draco. Hacer que te ame antes de que marques tu territorio con otros alumnos que quieran acercársele.

Los hombros de Draco cedieron y se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba más cercano.

-No sé como hacer eso…- se lamentó.- ¡Potter y yo nunca tuvimos una charla civilizada siquiera! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo conquistarlo?! ¡Lo único que ocurre es porque sangre maldita me da ganas de estrellarlo contra una pared y besarlo!

-Oh, hijo.- Remus suspiró y se sentó junto a su niño.- No maldigas tu sangre, Draco. Que fue justamente ella la que dejó que tu padre y yo nos uniéramos.- hizo una mueca.- Si no fuera por la aparte veela de tu padre… no creo que el gran Lucius Malfoy se hubiese fijado en mí.

-Papá te ama.- dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y yo lo amo a él, pero él fue criado de otra forma, personas como yo eran basura para él, Draco y lo sabes.- sonrió y acarició la cara de su hijo.- Pero agradezco a Merlín y al destino que hizo que Lucius me eligiera, porque lo amo y los amo a ustedes.

-Eres un cursi, papá.- admitió su hijo, algo ruborizado.

-Lo sé, pero es la cursilería lo que necesitarás para conquistar a tu pareja.- guiñó un ojo.- Debes controlarte, Draco. Debes hablar con Harry, preguntarle cuales son sus gustos, ofrecerle compañía y no un vigilante, debes darle su espacio, pero también procurar que él te busque y te necesite. No eres totalmente nulo en el arte de la conquista, hijo. Ya te hemos dado muchos consejos… pero no veo que los hayas puesto en práctica.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero es difícil…

-Nada viene de arriba, cachorro. Y si te es difícil, debes tratar de derrotar las dificultades y dar tu mejor. Ya verás que el resultado será muy satisfactorio.

-Haré mi mejor.

**-Pociones-**

En clases de pociones, tanto Ron como Harry recibieron por parte del nuevo profesor de pociones un libro usado de los que se guardaban en la clase. Curiosamente, el libro que el chico Potter recibió, pertenecía a un tal Príncipe Mestizo. Este libro lo ayudó a hacer las mejores pociones de toda la clase, ganándose la envidia de muchos, incluyendo la de su mejor amiga.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Casi me había olvidado de Regulus y Bill y, cuando escribía este chap, me acordé que tenía intensiones de casarlos XD Bien… allí está.

Espero que les esté gustando como desarrollo el 6to libro, si notaron, parte del discurso de Remus es lo que en realidad decía Snape con mis agregados XD

Bien… pienso que pronto Harry entenderá que no es tan malo que un veelas esté enamorado de él… je.

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	6. Planes de conquista

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 6: Planes de conquista.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry caminó airadamente hacia su encuentro con Dumbledore, molestado profundamente con Hermione, porque ella lo seguía culpando de hacer trampa en clases de pociones, aunque no explícitamente. ¡Pero no era su culpa! El solo seguía pasos que el Príncipe Mestizo había puesto en el libro que Slughorn le había prestado. Suspiró varias veces antes de dar la contraseña a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del director y después se decidió a entrar, estaba muy emocionado por ese encuentro.

Algo le decía que esa reunión le haría dar un paso gigante en su lucha contra Voldemort.

-

**-.Sala Común de Slytherin.-**

**-**

-¿Flores tal vez?

-¿Estás loca?- jadeó Draco con incredulidad.- ¡No voy a darle algo tan _femenino_!

-¡Bien, solo trataba de ayudar!- bufó molesta Pansy.

-¡No pedí tu ayuda!

-¡Acabas de decir que no sabías que podría regalarle a Potter!

-Bueno, bueno…- Blaise intentó apaciguar.- No hace falta que se griten o pierdan la paciencia.- miró a Draco.- Tu idea de la snitch es buena, Draco. Pero no debe ser una común, puede ser como esas de oro que vimos cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon por nuestros útiles escolares.

-Eso pensaba.- frunció el ceño.- Pero papá me dijo que podría darle regalos periódicos, que demuestren mi interés por él y que también le hagan ver que sé cuales son sus gustos…

-Awww…- arrulló Pansy y Draco no pudo evitar ruborizarse al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a la muchacha.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer, Blaise?- la voz de Theodore hizo que todos saltaran, como siempre, habían olvidado que él estaba allí.

-¿Hacer sobre qué?

-Sobre Weasley, por supuesto.- dijo con voz cansina, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Esta vez fue el turno de Zabini de ruborizarse.

-No sé…- suspiró.- No creo que los mismos planes de conquista funcionen con él, Ron es muy… especial.

-¿Disculpa?- el rubio pestañeó.- ¿Qué tiene que ver el Weasel aquí?

-¡Oh, Draco! ¡No puedes ser tan despistado!- chilló Pansy y comenzaron a gritarse nuevamente.

Ninguno notó como Malcolm salía de la Sala Común, más pálido de lo normal, pero con una mirada resuelta en su cara.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ginny a su novio, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros. Lucas estaba inusualmente callado, mirando el fuego de la chimenea, y pensativo desde hace minutos. El chico le sonrió de lado y se inclinó en la caricia. Ambos estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde Ron podía tener un ojo sobre ellos. Por supuesto, eso era toda charada, porque si ellos querían hacer "algo" encontrarían el lugar y momento adecuado.

-Es Malcolm…- murmuró con el ceño fruncido.- Ha estado muy extraño desde que volvimos y no sé que es exactamente lo que le sucede.

-También lo he notado raro.- la pareja joven giró su cabeza, para ver a Hermione Granger, que dejó de lado su tarea para hablarles.- Creo que está escondiendo algo y que eso lo está afligiendo mucho. ¿Le pasó algo durante el verano?

-No tengo la menor idea.- negó con la cabeza.- Estuve todo el verano con mis padres, pero lo invité a él y a Miles para que vinieran. Miles no tuvo problemas, pero Malcolm me dijo que había pasado algo con su hermanito y que no podía salir de casa…- suspiró.- Cuando volvimos le pregunté que pasaba, pero solo me mandó una mirada que me dio escalofríos y no contestó.

-Yo averiguaré.- dijo Hermione con voz resuelta. Ginny y Lucas le mandaron una mirada extraña.

-

**.:.Semanas después.:.**

-

Las semanas pasaron volando y pronto Harry se encontró en la necesidad de practicar Quidditch, fue una sorpresa agradable para él ser nombrado capitán e iba a dar buen uso de la asignación. También fue una revelación poder usar esa excusa para distraerse de las noticias que llegaban de la guerra, junto con las cosas que estaba aprendiendo acerca del hombre que la profecía le decía que debería matar. Se calzó sus guantes, tomó su escoba y esperó a su amigo para ir al estadio. Allí se encontró con toda la cuadrilla de Slytherin, también esperando.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- gruñó Ron.- ¿Vienen a espiar?

-Ron.- masculló Harry, codeando a su amigo y mandándole una mirada de advertencia. El moreno se acercó a Draco y miró torpemente a todos lados, menos a la cara hermosa del veela.- Gracias por los guantes.- murmuró.- Necesitaba unos nuevos y olvidé comprarlos… me vienen perfectos.

-De nada.- musitó Draco, extrañamente confortado por dar a su pareja un poco de alivio y felicidad.- No sería un buen compañero si no supiera de tus necesidades.

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron y miraron avergonzadamente al piso. Ron bufó y siguió su camino a la cancha, con Blaise siguiendo sus pasos.

-Awww…

-¡Basta, Pansy!

El entrenamiento y selección de nuevos jugadores siguió su curso normal. Draco no pudo evitar memorizar todo lo que hacían, después de todo, él ahora también era capitán de su propio equipo y como él era un Slytherin, no sería él si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad. Aunque, este año, Lucas y sus amigos iban a probar para quedar definitivamente en el equipo y él sabía que su primo era muy bueno, esperaba con ansias poder tener un buen equipo, que pudiera ganarle a los leones sin hacer _mucha_ trampa.

-Ese Weasel es un idiota, mejor… no lo deseo como rival para los juegos.- dijo Draco con desdén, al ver que la actuación de Ron estaba siendo opacada con el 5to año de Gryffindor. ¡El chico era bueno!

-Ron será devastado si no entra al equipo.- musitó Blaise con aprensión. Draco pretendió no escucharlo… ¡No podía creer que no se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba enamorado del Weasel! Fue un shock enterarse de esa manera. Con Pansy gritándole que era un despistado y que ya todos sabían que tanto Draco como Blaise estaban enamorados de Gryffindors.-Tengo que ayudarlo.- dijo, antes de sacar su varita de sus trajes.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Gregory con curiosidad.

-Ayudarlo.- fue todo lo que dijo el castaño, antes de susurrar un hechizo. Vieron, con incredulidad, como el 5to año que disputaba el puesto de Ron, parecía confundido y fallaba torpemente en detener las bolas que iban a su dirección.- Creo que esto me beneficiará en el futuro.- sus ojos brillaron luego de decir esas palabras.

-¡Potter se ha dado cuenta!- susurró Draco furiosamente.

-Él no parece enojado, Draco. No te alarmes.- calmó Théo cabeceando en la dirección donde Harry estaba parado. El rubio miró hacia ese lugar y vio que el moreno estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Zabini, pero después dio una media sonrisa y un cabeceo agradecido.

-Tienes suerte que no se haya enfadado.- suspiró aliviado, pero había un borde amenazante en la voz de Malfoy.

Blaise sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Harry. Lo que sea por su pelirrojo y, siendo él una Serpiente, no era extraño que lo atraparan haciendo trampa en su beneficio.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Más tiempo pasó volando y hubo un suceso importante que llamó particularmente la atención del Trío de Oro. Katie Bell estaba ahora en la enfermería, después de tocar un colgante que nadie sabía como lo había obtenido en Hogsmeade.

-Esto es muy extraño… ¿Quién crees que pudo querer hacerle algo como eso a ella?

-No sé, ahijado.- suspiró Sirius. Él había venido como Auror para investigar el hecho y de paso había tomado un poco de su tiempo para poder hablar con su hijo y ahijado.- Las pistas son muy pequeñas, solo sabemos que el paquete se lo dieron en el baño.

El trío pareció desinflarse y Sirius hizo muecas, intentado reanimarlo. La verdad, estaba asustado, porque Dumbledore ya le había hablado de sus sospechas de que tal vez querrían entrar en el colegio y este ataque no parecía una coincidencia.

-Hermione, ¿ya hablaste con Malcolm?

La castaña saltó al escuchar la voz seria de Lucas y se sintió incómoda al ver que los ojos azules del muchacho lo miraban con seriedad.

-No… No he tenido tiempo.- negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque…- mordió su labio inferior.- él estaba con nosotros cuando nos enteramos lo de Bell… y su reacción me pareció demasiado extraña por alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- preguntó Remus, ya que todos estaba reunidos en su despacho, él se había quedado para escuchar las novedades que traía su amigo.

-No sé…- rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo.- Pero él ya no es el chico que conocía. Está más nervioso de lo normal, sé que no duerme bien y ni siquiera se preocupa por las tareas. Él me dijo que este año iba a probar para Quidditch junto conmigo y Miles, pero cuando le preguntamos, nos dijo que no tenía tiempo. ¿En que gasta su tiempo…? No sabría decirles…

-Entonces lo haré cuanto antes.- dijo ella.

-Sirius, ¿dónde está Dumbledore?

El animago se removió incómodo en su asiento.

-No puedo decirte, Harry.- suspiró al ver la mirada enfada de su ahijado.- Pero Albus me ha prometido que te lo dirá en su momento, por ahora… solo deben saber que él esta buscando algo que nos dará mucha ventaja en la guerra. Aunque no logré entender muy bien en qué sentido.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y lo único que mantenía a Harry con su humor levantado eran los regalos y las atenciones de Draco. Ya que, como todos los años, Tom Riddle volvía a influenciar en su vida. Él estaba al tanto que le había dicho una pequeña mentira al director, la verdad, en el momento que vio las memorias del adolescente Riddle, si había sentido un poco de compasión por la vida que le tocó vivir, sin elegir. Y también sintió lástima por Merope, viendo como una muchacha tan linda tuvo que haber nacido en una familia llena de locos agresivos. Sin embargo, no podía morar mucho en eso, la realidad era que Tom Riddle ahora era Lord Voldemort… su mayor enemigo, el asesino de sus padres y de tantos otros que querían la igualdad con los mitad sangres y nacidos de muggles y que aprobaban dejar a los muggles vivir sus vidas.

Un ululato de un búho detuvo su caminata hasta su Sala Común y permitió que el ave se posara en su hombro. Ya la conocía, se trataba del búho de Draco, de brillantes plumas negras verdosas, ojos marrones y porte arrogante. _¿Cada mascota se parecía a su dueño decía el dicho?_ Sonrió para sí y se dispuso a leer la caligrafía perfecta del veela.

_Querido Harry Potter:_

_Si bien he prometido no imponerme o acosarte, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de llevar a un paso más esta ¿relación?, que tenemos. Te pido por favor que te encuentres conmigo mañana sábado por la noche a las 20:30 en el despacho de mi padre, para que tengamos una cena._

_Solo vamos a charlar y comer… no te preocupes._

_Draco L. Malfoy-Lupin._

_PD: Y… por favor… vístete con ropa de mago y formal._

**-**

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

**-**

**-.Hospital San Mungo.-**

-

Narcissa suspiró y dejó las flores que traía diario a su esposo. Hasta ahora, su esposo no había despertado desde la tortura que sufrió a manos del Señor Oscuro. Los médicos no sabían si es que el _Cruciatus_ iba a afectar su cerebro, solo quedaba esperar. Pero la espera se le hacía interminable y ella casi no podía estar con sus niños por lo nerviosa que estaba. Con todo el dolor del mundo, tuvo que dejar de amamantarlos, no queriendo enfermarlos. Por suerte, su nueva amiga Molly Weasley le había sido de una ayuda increíble. Sonrió, si le preguntaban hace unos años si es que ella podría llegar a ser amiga de una traidora a la sangre estaba segura que se reiría con desdén de esa persona y lo acusaría de blasfemo, pero ahora el destino le probaba que nada podría ser definitivo y el odio con el que fue criada para aquellos que no eran sangres puras había desaparecido.

-Mmmhhh…

Casi tiró el florero, asustada por el gemido que vino de la cama. Apresurada, se acercó hasta el cuerpo que allí descansaba y tomó una de las manos de su esposo.

-¿Severus…?- pidió ansiosa.- ¿Puedes oírme?

-Mmmhhh…- los ojos del pocionista agitaron por unos minutos, hasta que al final se abrieron. La respiración de Narcissa se detuvo cuando esos ojos negros se posaron en los suyos… esta era la prueba crucial.

-¿Pu-Pu…?- carraspeó para encontrar su voz.- ¿P-Puedes reconocerme, amor?

Severus estuvo callado varios segundos, aumentando el nerviosismo de la rubia.

-¿C-Cissy…?- llamó con voz ahogada y rasposa, por el nulo uso en estas semanas de inconciencia.

-¡Oh, Severus!- sollozó, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y revelada al saber que la tortura no lo había dejado afectado mentalmente.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

-

-¿Crees que se niegue y no venga? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Espero que no llegue tarde! ¡¿Dónde están esos elfos domésticos con la comida?! ¡Seguro que cuando llega tendrá hambre!

-Ay, hijo.- Remus sonrió al ver como su hijo se paseaba de aquí para allá en su despacho.

Solo eran las 19:50 y Draco estaba que se colgaba de las paredes. En su impaciencia, el chico ya había comenzado a vestirse a las seis de la tarde, cambiándose de túnica en túnica hasta agotar todo su guardarropa. Al final, se había decidido por una túnica azul con toques en plateado en los puños y el cuello, su cabello rubio largo hasta sus hombros estaba suelto y acomodado hacia atrás de la misma manera que usaba su padre, los zapatos eran del mismo color de la túnica y tenía una colonia de olor exquisito.

-Eres tan parecido a tu padre.

Draco miró alarmado a su papá, ya que su voz había sonado estrangulada. Efectivamente, Remus miraba a su hijo con una emoción muy melancólica y sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que se avecinaban a venir.

-Eh… gracias.- masculló incómodo.

-Has crecido tanto. Me parece que fue ayer cuando me exigías que te diera toda mi atención y peleabas con tu padre para ello.- hizo una seña para que se acercara y el chico así lo hizo. Remus lo miró con una sonrisa cariñosa y acarició su mejilla.- Espero sinceramente que tu pareja te haga feliz mi vida, que puedas tener tu propia familia y seas feliz como lo somos nosotros.

-¿Será posible eso…? ¿Siendo quien es mi pareja…?- no pudo evitar preguntar, su voz impregnada de amargura e inseguridades.

-Si, mi vida.- tomó la cara de su hijo en sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.- El destino ya ha sido demasiado egoísta y malvado con Harry, él se merece lo mejor de este mundo después de lo que ha pasado… por eso te ha enviado a ti para que seas su ángel guardián y compañero.

El chico sonrió de lado, un poco ruborizado, y se acercó para abrazar a su padre. Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su momento cariñoso y Remus pudo sentir como cada músculo de su hijo se tensaba con anticipación. Sonriente, se separó del rubio y fue a la puerta para abrirla. Un Harry Potter que miraba sorprendido estaba tras ella.

-Eh… ¿Profesor?- frunció el ceño.- ¿Llegó temprano?

-No, claro que no. Yo ya me iba…- se movió para salir del despacho y después miró al chico sonriente.- Estás hermoso, Harry.- guiño un ojo, provocando un sonrojo en el muchacho.

Y era verdad, desde que Sirius hizo válida su tutela sobre Harry, se había empeñado en hacer parecer a su hijo adoptivo un adolescente de bien. Su cabello había sido tratado y ahora se veía brilloso y vivo, tenía un largo hasta los hombros y estaba desmechado, porque así se disimulaba mejor su herencia Potter, que hacía que su cabello se fuera en todas direcciones. Su estatura y físico habían sido mejoradas mediante pociones nutritivas, que habían causado que aumentara de peso hasta uno saludable, que con el ejercicio, ahora ese peso extra era músculo endurecido y ahora medía unos 1.70 cm., que probablemente sería lo máximo que alcanzaría, porque nada podía curar la negligencia que sufrió en su niñez, pero Harry estaba contento con su estatura. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol y sus ojos verdes, ya no escondidos tras las gafas, ahora eran mejor apreciados.

Todo en todo, sumado a la túnica negra con bordados en rojo que tenía, hacía que fuera uno de los chicos más deseados del Mundo Mágico. Y Draco estaba conciente de eso, porque que sentía la necesidad de andar como un perro guardián tras su pareja.

-Eh… ¿Malfoy?- llamó nervioso, al ver la mirada de hambre en el veela. Hasta podía sentir como una magia extraña lo rodeaba, haciéndolo querer acercarse y darle el beso de su vida al rubio. Pero Harry no era de esas personas, así que luchó contra el poder veela.- ¡Malfoy!

Draco pestañeó y sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Se ruborizó ligeramente y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por venir.- masculló, invitándolo a entrar. ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Era todo culpa de ese Potter! ¡¿Por qué se había puesto algo que hacía que no pudiera controlar sus instintos?! Por supuesto, él ignoró el hecho que él mismo le había pedido que viniera bien vestido.- Pasa, por favor. Acomódate donde quieras.

Adentro, había una mesa para dos, perfectamente adornada con utensilios que el chico había traído de la Mansión. Harry asintió, aún nervioso por estar solo con un veela que se proclamaba como su dueño, y se sentó tieso en el asiento más cercano.

-Eh… todo está perfecto… y tú luces muy bien.- musitó, inseguro de cómo actuar en estos casos. ¡Cierto, Rodolphus le había enseñado algo de etiqueta…! ¡Pero él nunca podría acostumbrarse a ser todo educado con otra persona!

-Gracias, tú también.- afirmó sin mirarlo. Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, en un silencio muy incómodo. Sin embargo, fueron salvados por la llegada de los elfos domésticos que traían la comida.

Se apresuraron a servirse, no sabiendo muy bien como actuar. Porque Draco quería estar con su pareja, pero ahora no sabía como desenvolverse. Agradecidamente, Harry inició una conversación sobre Quidditch y eso aligeró un poco el ambiente. Pudieron disfrutar de la comida, sintiéndose cómodos con la presencia del otro. El rubio estaba contento al ver que el nerviosismo inicial que Harry sentía estando con él se aplacaba de a poco. Sin embargo, terminado su comida, el nerviosismo pareció volver en el moreno, pero Malfoy ya tenía todo planeado.

-Ven.- dijo, levantándose de la mesa y extendiendo una mano para que su pareja lo tomara. Inseguro, Harry la tomó y permitió que el Slytherin lo guiara a la pequeña salita que estaba en el despacho. Allí, Draco ubicó al Gryffindor en un sillón doble y él fue a buscar una caja que estaba en el estante de la pared y volvió para sentarse junto a Harry.- Me costó mucho encontrar esto, porque quería darte un regalo especial en esta que es nuestra primer cita.- suspiró y abrió la caja.- Espero que te guste.

Potter tomó la caja en sus manos y jadeó al ver el contenido. Allí había un colgante de oro, con una cadena del mismo material. El dije tenía un león en una pose de ataque, con las fauces abiertas y los ojos brillando con diamantes que cambiaban de color según como le diera la luz.

-Es un regalo muy… Gryffindor.- murmuró Harry, mirando al rubio con una ceja enarcada.

-Si bien, me pareció perfecto.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Hubieses preferido una serpiente?

-No…- frunció el ceño.- El regalo es perfecto, gracias.

-De nada.- dijo desinteresadamente. Lo que Harry no sabía, era que ese colgante lo marcaba como suyo. El colgante tenía hechizos de protección y uno en particular que llevaba la sangre de Draco, el cual indicaba a otras criaturas y magos de sangre pura que podrían ver el colgante y sentir el hechizo, que Harry Potter ya estaba tomado. El propio Remus tenía uno y era aquella pulsera que Lucius le regaló la primera Navidad que pasaron juntos. (N/A: ¿Se acuerdan de ella? Fue cuando Remus "se regalo" a Lucius XD)- ¿Puedo…?- hizo un gesto, indicándole a Harry si quería que le colocara el colgante.

Harry frunció el ceño y asintió. Giró para darle la espalda a Draco y sintió como las delicadas manos del medio-veela rodeaban su cuelo, tocando intencionalmente la piel expuesta. Un rubor creció en su cara al sentir la respiración del rubio en su oreja y como el ya conocido encanto hacía que su cuerpo despertara.

-Listo.- ronroneó Draco. Harry lo enfrentó lentamente y tragó saliva al ver el brillo en los ojos grises.- Eres tan hermoso…- dijo el rubio con adoración, levantando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su pareja.

-Eh… gracias. Tú también lo eres.- suspiró. Él se sentía incómodo con esto, pero sabía que Malfoy necesitaba estar cerca suyo, tocarlo y saber que estaba seguro. Y, después de todo, ya había admitido que le gustaban sus atenciones. En la Sala Común de Gryffindor era objetivo de miradas envidiosas y otras admiradas, cuando supieron que todos los regalos que le llegaban eran nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy.

-Puedo… ¿besarte?- pidió.

Harry tuvo que pestañear al escuchar el tono casi inocente de la pregunta.

-Eh… bueno… pero yo lo haré.- dijo, queriendo tener control de la situación.

Draco asintió y cerró los ojos. Harry tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente, tomando la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos. Sus labios hicieron un contacto inocente y ambos los movieron con torpeza. Pronto, los dos sintieron que necesitaban más y abrieron las bocas para que las lenguas también pudieran tocarse. Harry chilló cuando sintió que el Slytherin usaba el peso de su cuerpo para acostarlo en el sillón, pero el beso era tan perfecto y las manos de Draco hacían que su piel ardiera en cada lugar que se posaban, así que permitió que siguieran en esa posición.

Pasado unos minutos, jadeó al sentir los labios del veela sobre su pecho, mordisqueando sus pezones. Alarmado, sostuvo la cabeza de Draco entre sus manos y lo alejó de su cuerpo.

-¡Espera, Malfoy!

Sintiendo la alarma de su pareja, Draco se alejó asustado y vio que la camisa de Harry estaba desprendida y su piel en esa parte mostraba mordiscos. Se ruborizó furiosamente. Notando la mirada del rubio, Harry se apresuró a prender su ropa. ¿En que momento se la había desprendido? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¡Mierda!- revolvió su cabello en frustración.- ¡Lo siento! Es que…

-Está bien.- suspiró.- Hermione me ha explicado. Solo puedo imaginar lo que has de sufrir por no poder…- se ruborizó.- Debes darme tiempo… yo…

-No, está bien. Yo entiendo.- cayó derrotado sobre el sofá.- Me sentiría igual si estoy en tu posición. Solo que… ¡estos malditos instintos me van a volver loco!- gruñó estirando sus cabellos con ferocidad.

-¡Hey!- Harry detuvo sus manos.- No hagas eso… me gusta tu cabello.- Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Harry, inseguro, atrajo el cuerpo de Draco para recostarlo sobre el suyo.- Esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora…

-Te lo agradezco.- murmuró el rubio, acurrucándose mejor en el cuerpo del moreno.

Harry sonrió y acarició los cabellos rubios-plateados, confortado por el silencio cómodo en el que había caído después de una situación tan vergonzosa.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Espero que hayan tenido gusto del primer acercamiento verdadero de la pareja! De ahora más eso progresará… pero también deben saber que las cosas se irán complicando con el asunto de la guerra ó.ò

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	7. La misión de Malcolm

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 7: La misión de Malcolm.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Dónde está, Harry?

-¡Hermione!- chilló Ron, saltando a su cama para cubrir su semi-denudes.- ¡Este es el cuarto de los chicos! ¡¿Por qué entras sin llamar?!

-Oh, Ron.- puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡Ya son las 11 de la mañana!

-¡Pero es domingo!

-¡Igual, debes levantarte temprano para hacer tus tareas!- regañó ella.

-Eh… Hermione.- llamó Neville. Los dos miembros del trío miraron al muchacho y vieron que el pobre estaba en una precaria posición, teniendo apenas una pequeña toalla que tapaba sus partes íntimas.- ¿Podrías irte y regresar dentro de 10 minutos?

-S-Seguro.- masculló, roja hasta las orejas.

Pasado los minutos, Neville salió todo vestido y ella pudo entrar, notando que Ron había vuelto a acostarse y que Dean y Seamus roncaban ajenos a todo el escándalo anterior.

-Ron…- murmuró, zarandeando el hombro del pelirrojo.- ¿Dónde esta, Harry?

-No ha llegado de su cita con Malfoy.- masculló. Y como si de una epifanía se tratara, esa información llegó a su cerebro y se levantó como un rayo de la cama.- ¡¡¡NO HA LLEGADO DE SU CITA CON MALFOY!!!- rugió en alta voz.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?- Dean se levantó alarmado y miró para todos lados. Seamus seguía roncando.

-Nada, nada…- dijo Hermione.- Vuelve a dormir.- se giró para mirar a su amigo que echaba humos por las orejas.- Sabíamos que esto pasaría en algún momento, Ron. No reacciones así…

-Pero… pero…

-Pero nada.- sentenció.- ¿Dónde está el mapa del Merodeador?

-¿Para que lo quieres?

-Para buscar a alguien.- bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Dónde está?

-Supongo que en su baúl.- contestó distraído, todavía trastornado por el hecho de que su amigo no había llegado a dormir.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y abrió el baúl de su amigo para buscar el mapa. Le fue muy fácil e hizo una nota mental de decirle a Harry que pusiera algunos hechizos en su baúl para evitar que alguien se lo abriera sin su permiso. Encontró el mapa y después de murmurar "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_" se ocupó de buscar a quien quería. El mote de Malcolm Baddock estaba justo en frente del lugar donde ella sabía que estaba la Sala de los Menesteres y, sin pensar porque él podría estar allí, cerró el mapa y salió corriendo de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Tsk, loca.- masculló Ron, antes de volver a la cama.

Llegando a su destino, pudo ver que él ya no estaba por ningún lugar y lo único posible era que estuviera dentro. Y, como no sabía en que ambiente el chico podría estar adentro, se sentó a esperar a que saliera. Dos horas después, mucho a su consternación, porque pudo usar esas horas para hacer tareas o estudiar, el chico de Slytherin recién salió de la Sala, luciendo muy agotado.

-¿Baddock?

El pobre muchacho saltó casi un metro al escuchar la voz reservada de la Prefecta de Gryffindor y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que ella lo descubrió saliendo de ese lugar. _¡No ella!_

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- preguntó con más rudeza de la que hubiese querido e hizo un gesto de dolor al ver el daño en los ojos de la chica al escuchar su tono.

-Bien, has estado actuando raro, ya no vienes a estudiar conmigo en la Biblioteca, incluso sé que me evitas y ahora… te veo salir de este lugar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Malcolm?- El chico sonrió de lado al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la muchacha de sus sueños. Hubiese sido perfecto estar en otra situación.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que nos contábamos todo…

-Esto no.- gruñó y se dio media vuelta con intensiones de irse, pero la mano pequeña, pero fuerte de la castaña, lo detuvo.

-Por favor dime, deseo ayudarte.

Malcolm sonrió y acarició el rostro de la chica. Sin importarle poder recibir un cachetazo (tenía más cosas en que preocuparse de momento) agachó un poco su cabeza para poder tocar los labios de Hermione. Esto es lo que estuvo deseando desde su primer encuentro en tercer año, cuando ella estaba empeñada en formar eso del sindicato de elfos y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Sentía que era el momento, porque estaba seguro que este peso que tenía sobre si iba a terminar destrozándolo y no quería irse sin besar a la mujer que amaba.

Se separaron eventualmente y el chico sonrió al verla tan tierna, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Sin embargo, cuando ella abrió sus ojos tan castaños como su pelo, lo asustó ver la mirada implacable en ellos.

-Me dirás en este instante que te sucede o encontraré la manera de sacártelo.

-En serio no puedo, si te lo digo te pondría en peligro.

-Malcolm…- dijo Hermione severa, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta uno de los salones vacíos.- Soy miembro del famoso Trío de Oro, Harry Potter es mi mejor amigo _y_ soy hija de muggles, nada de lo que me digas me pondrá en más peligro que esos antecedentes.- se giró para mirarlo.- Así que me dirás en este instante que te pasa y juntos lo resolveremos.

-¿Y por qué estas tan interesada en ayudarme?

Ella no habló enseguida, solo se ocupó en cerrar la puerta y lanzar unos hechizos silenciadores y que trabaran la puerta para que solo se abriera desde dentro. Luego se giró, cruzó sus brazos y Malcolm enarcó una ceja al verla ruborizada, pero decidida.

-Porque te amo.

Y Baddock no pudo seguir ocultando su mayor secreto luego de esa declaración.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Harry saltó el escuchar el grito no bien entró a la Sala Común de su Casa. Ron Weasley lo mirada con sus ojos azules angostados y sus orejas rojas por el enfado.

-Eh… yo…

-¿Dormiste con el hurón?

-¡¡¡No!!! Bien…- carraspeó.- No exactamente.

-Explícate.- gruñó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco e indicó a Ron que tomaran asiento en un lugar, lo más alejado posible de los pocos alumnos que estaba en la Sala Común y que los miraban con curiosidad.

-Bien… hablamos de muchas cosas, sentados un en sillón en el despacho del profesor y bueno…- se encogió de hombros.- me quedé dormido.- miró para otro lado. Por supuesto, no iba a decirle a su amigo que Draco había dormido en su regazo y mucho menos que cuando despertó, el rubio tenía una mano cerca de su… ejem… _entrepierna_.

Los ojos azules se angostaron con sospecha.

-¿Entonces?- gruñó.- ¿Qué hay entre tú y el hurón?

-Nada nuevo, Ron.- suspiró, rascando su cabeza y despeinándose aún más.- Le ofrecí mi compañía y uno que otro acto cariñoso…- se ruborizó y Ron gruñó.- Pero por ahora, nada más puedo darle. Esto se está dando de la manera más extraña y rápida que pude desear…- suspiró.

-Siempre pensé que te casarías con mi hermanita.- masculló Ron, relajando su postura tensa y derrumbándose en el sillón junto a su mejor amigo.

-Si te consuela… yo nunca pensé que me casaría con nadie. Con todo esto de Voldemort,- a favor del pelirrojo, él no se estremeció… mucho.- nunca pensé que iba a pasar los 16… aunque todavía puede que no lo haga.- rió sin humor.

-No digas eso… tú te mereces poder tener un familia…- frunció el ceño.- Aunque sea con el hurón. Solo… por favor… no seas el de abajo… no creo poder soportar verte preñado.- se estremeció.

-Ewww… ¡Ron!- sonrió y golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de su amigo.- Entonces, para el bien de tu salud mental, debo decirte que Malfoy es un veela sumiso… osea que quiere que se la meta y no al revés.

-¡Demasiada información!- chilló el pelirrojo, tapándose los oídos.

Harry se rió de su amigo y luego frunció el ceño, mirando la Sala Común.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-La verdad no sé.- el ceño del pelirrojo se frunció.- Llevo aquí una hora y aún no la visto bajar. ¡Hey, Lavender!

-¿Qué? ¬¬

-¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?

-¿Hermione?- rió nerviosamente.- Nadie la ha vuelto a ver desde que salió de tu habitación, Ronnie.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

-

**-.Despacho de Dumbledore.-**

**-**

-… y cuando volvió, mi hermanito ya no estaba con él, pero si estaba **él**.- sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar esos pensamientos.- Me obligó a tomar la marca…- levantó la manga de su túnica, para mostrar el tatuaje negro de la calavera y la serpiente.- y me dijo que si quería volver a ver con vida a mi hermanito debería…- inspiró.- debería aceptar la misión que me tenía.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en el lugar, Malcolm Baddock se inquietó ante la mirada de Dumbledore, notando esto, Hermione posó una de sus manos sobre el brazo marcado de su nuevo novio, para darle apoyo, Malcolm intentó separar, no deseando que ella tocara eso que lo hacía indigno, pero la castaña no lo dejó, aliviándolo secretamente. En el despacho también estaban Slughorn, Remus, Sirius y McGonagall, quienes miraban con diferentes grados de aprensión, lástima y temor al chico.

-Necesito saber cuál es misión, Señor Baddock.- dijo el director, tranquilamente.

-Matarlo, Señor.- masculló, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño que podía en su asiento.

Los otros allí jadearon y la castaña aumentó su apretón sobre la mano de su novio y le dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

-¿Cómo exactamente?

Malcolm levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de no escuchar rastros de enojo o decepción en la voz de su director, solo entendimientos y un poco de pena.

-B-Bueno… m-mi primero intento iba a ser con una cadena que Katie Bell debería entregarle…- agachó la cabeza.- Yo fui el culpable de lo que le sucedió… lo siento.

-Estás bajo mucha presión, Malcolm.- Remus se acercó a su lado y se arrodilló junto a él para darle una sonrisa amable y acariciar su hombro.- Nunca podrías haber sabido que Katie iba a abrirlo antes de dárselo al director, quien seguro habría podido manejar algo así.

Malcolm se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo tonto de su plan. ¡Pero era lo único que se le pudo ocurrir!

-¿Qué fue lo siguiente que tenías preparado?- preguntó Sirius.

-Yo… eh…- El chico frunció el ceño y luego enterró la cara en sus manos.- No recuerdo…- suspiró.- Lo siento… es que… son tantas cosas.

-No es importante ahora.- dijo Albus y sonrió.- No creo que sigas con esos planes si nos estás contando esto, así que puedes relajarte en ese sentido. Ahora… ¿hay algo más que debas decirme con respecto a esto?

-Si.- asintió solemne.- También me encomendó reparar un armario en La Sala de los Menesteres, el cual, no sé como, pero se comunica con uno que está en la tienda Borgin y Burkes en el Callejón Knockturn.

-¿Qué?

-No sé como lo habrán encontrado… pero ya he estado trabajando en reparar el armario… y puedo decir que una fuerte magia lo rodea y… bien.- suspiró.- Cuando el armario esté preparado, debo enviar una señal y algunos Mortífagos entrarán por allí para atacar Hogwarts por dentro.

-¡Oh, Merlín!- susurró Remus, tomando asiento junto a la silla que ocupara Malcolm.

-Mmmhhh…- murmuró Dumbledore, tocando su barba en actitud pensativa.- Creo que debe seguir con ese plan, Señor Baddock.

-¿Señor…?- pidió, confundido.

-Sí, reparará ese armario con la ayuda secreta de la señorita Granger.- asintió en dirección de la castaña, sus ojos brillando con conocimiento. Malcolm y Hermione se ruborizaron.- Y, cuando esté reparado, enviarás esa señal, pero en vez que ellos nos ataquen por sorpresa dentro de nuestras paredes, nosotros les tenderemos una emboscada.

-¡Pero es peligroso dejar entrar a Mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts!- chilló McGonagall.- Tenemos la reputación de ser el lugar más seguro después de Gringotts, Albus. Si los padres se enteran…

-Lo sé, Minerva.- suspiró.- Pero debes tener en cuenta que si el Señor Baddock no completa aunque sea la mitad de su misión… la vida de su hermano corre peligro.

El chico palideció y Minerva llevó una mano a su boca, amortiguando un jadeo. Se había olvidado por completo de eso.

-Albus tiene razón.- gruñó Sirius.- Ese loco no dudará en usar al niño para presionar a Malcolm. Y creo que es una buena idea lo de la emboscada, puedo consultarlo con mi ex jefe del Ministerio y traer algunos Aurores de confianza, manteniendo todo eso en secreto, por supuesto. Hace algunos días cenamos para recordar viejos tiempos y sé que hace mucho que quiere tener a algunos Mortífagos para emplear un nuevo método de sacar información.- sonrió sádico.

-Entonces optamos por esa opción.- dijo el anciano.- ¿Está eso bien con usted, Señor Baddock?

-Sí, director.- asintió.- ¿Promete que me ayudarán a recuperar a mi hermanito?- preguntó, dolor en sus palabras.- Solo él me importa… si algo pasa con mi padre… se lo tendrá merecido por usar a sus hijos para intentar asesinar a mis compañeros y profesores de Hogwarts.

-Te lo prometemos, Malcolm.- se apresuró a decir Remus, al ver que el muchacho estaba a punto de llorar, acarició su espalda.- Recuperaremos a Cris cuando tengamos a esos Mortífagos en nuestras manos.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.- sonrió agradecido y aliviado.

Los adultos sonrieron y asintieron en su dirección, para luego darle permiso de retirarse a ambos, quedando ellos ultimando detalles que les dirían más adelante.

-¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?- preguntó Hermione, mientras caminaban rumbo al Gran Comedor, para tener algo de almuerzo, ya que se habían perdido el desayuno.

-Estaré tranquilo un a vez que tenga a mi hermanito conmigo y mi padre esté tras las rejas de Azkaban.- masculló, cerrando los puños con enojo.

-Oh, Malcolm…- suspiró ella y detuvo al chico con una mano. Lo giró y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza para compartir un tierno beso.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Qué te pasa? Te veo ansioso.

Neville sonrió de lado a su novio y luego bajó la cabeza, restregando sus brazos.

-No estoy muy seguro.- frunció el ceño.- Siento como que algo malo va a pasar… pero no sé que.

-Todos estamos así, Nev.- lo abrazó.- Es imposible no sentir la tensión en el aire por la inminente guerra, a pesar de que estamos dentro de las seguras paredes de Hogwarts.

-Espero que mi abuela esté bien…- masculló.

Theodore sonrió y besó el cuello de su novio, mientras bajaba una de sus manos para acariciar la pierna de su chico, desde la rodilla hasta llegar al muslo y luego terminar en la entrepierna. Neville saltó y detuvo la mano.

-Théo…- musitó.- Tu compañero puede entrar y…

-Solo comparto habitación con Blaise, Nev, sabes eso. Y ahora ese tonto está muy ocupado en conquistar al cierto pelirrojo despistado. Tendremos la habitación para nosotros solos, al menos hasta el almuerzo.

-Pero… me siento incómodo si…

-¿Quieres que trabe la puerta?- susurró a su oído. Neville asintió, rojo hasta las orejas y Theodore levantó su varita para murmurar algunos hechizos.- Listo.- besó la mejilla de su novio y sonrió, mientras lo acostaba en la cama.- Pensé que ya habías perdido tu timidez con respecto a esto. No es la primera vez que quiero hacerte cosas malas en mi habitación.- sus sonrisa se tornó rapaz.

-La timidez la he perdido un poco, pero no la vergüenza.- frunció el ceño, mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de su amante.- No deseo que alguien entre cuando estemos en medio de… _esto_.

-¿"Esto"…?- sonrió malicioso.- ¿Te refieres a mí queriendo devorar cada parte de tu piel?

Neville se ruborizó y asintió, antes de bajar la cabeza de su novio para besarlo. Las piernas del Gryffindor se abrieron en invitación y el moreno se ubicó entre ellas haciendo que sus miembros semi-despiertos se tocaran. El castaño gimió y arqueó su cuerpo para tener más contacto. Nott no se lo negó y levantó el cuerpo más pequeño para que él quedara sentado en la cama y su novio lo montara a horcajadas.

-Te amo, Théo.- susurró entre besos.

-Te amo también, mi Neville.

El castaño detuvo los besos y miró a su novio, que le estaba dando una mirada penetrante.

-¿Qué…?

-Te amo como se que nunca amaré a nadie, Neville.- aferró con fuerzas su cintura.- Y también sé que somos jóvenes, pero me gustaría que, cuando saliéramos de vacaciones este año, buscáramos un lugar para vivir juntos. Sé que los Malfoy me consideran como un hijo, pero ya estoy lo suficiente mayor como para buscarme un lugar para mí solo… y te quiero a ti conmigo.

-¿Si…?- sonrió y Nott asintió. Neville chilló y abrazó con fuerzas a su novio. Pero algo vino a su mente y se separó, frunciendo el ceño.- Me emociona que me pidas esto… pero mi abuela…

-Nos la traeremos con nosotros.

-Oh… pero entonces podemos ir a mi casa y…

-No, Neville. Yo quiero comprarnos una casa para nosotros y, más que nada, quiero sacarte de esa casa, que esta llena de malos recuerdos para ti y ella.

-Allí me crié toda mi vida…

-Pero fue allí donde viviste la peor experiencia de tu vida, mi amor.- apretó en agarre sobre Neville mirándolo a los ojos para que entienda.- Buscaremos un lugar que no guarde memorias dolorosas para ninguno de los dos, un lugar donde iniciaremos nuestras propias memorias, felices o amargas. Pero será nuestro…

El Gryffindor mordió su labio inferior y luego sonrió.

-Creo que es una buena idea… le enviaré un carta a mi abuela y veremos que dice. No creo que se niegue… ella te aprecia mucho.

-Bien, entonces lo tenemos decidido.- besó a su novio y luego volvió a empujarlo contra la cama. Aún seguía duro y pensaba remediar eso.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, creo que ya todos/as habían conjeturado que Malcolm pasó a tomar el lugar de Draco en el tema de la muerte de Dumbly. Y, como ya han leído, muchas cosas cambiarán con respecto a ese tema… espero que tengan gusto de mi versión ñ.ñ

No hubo mucho HD hoy, pero les prometo avanzar las cosas en los chaps que vienen XD

¡¡¡Y se formó otra pareja!!! Jejeje… poshito… solo Ron queda soltero XD

**-/-**Quisiera pedirles, por favor, que se den una vuelta por mi profile y lean los fics que he estado subiendo en este tiempo. Antes de ayer subí un oneshot de Tom/James y no he tenido cometarios… - suspiros – También he subido el del trío y planeo subir pronto un X-over con los libros de Anne Rice XD

Solo deseo saber que les parecen ¿ok?

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	8. Entendimiento

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 8: Entendimiento.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Estás nervioso.- sentenció Draco y Harry lo miró por la esquina de los ojos.

-Un poco… es que… Dumbledore me ha encargado algo…- suspiró.

-¿Qué?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No puedo decírtelo, Draco.

-¿Por qué?- irritado.

-Tiene que ver con Voldemort, ¿ok? Es algo en lo que Dumbledore me ha confiado y… no puedo decírtelo.- al ver el ceño oscuro en el rubio, tuvo que agregar:- Pero lo haré, cuando considere que es prudente.

-No confías en mí…- siseó.

-No es eso, Draco.- suspiró de nuevo y masajeó su frente. Giró para mirar al veela a los ojos y tomó una de sus delicadas manos.- He aprendido a respetarte y entenderte en estos meses, comprendo lo que tu sangre implica para nosotros…- un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas.- Al fin me estoy sintiendo un poco más cómodo con esta situación… el tú y yo.- sonrió, pero luego se puso serio.- Debes entender que habrá momentos en los que quiera estar solo para pensar o para hacer cosas personales, íntimas y que no quiera decírtelas no significará que no confíe en ti… sino que necesito mi espacio y, la mayoría de las veces, será para tu protección. No por nada me has acusado de tener complejo de héroe todos estos años…- sonrió.

El corazón del rubio comenzó a latir con fuerzas desde el comienzo del discurso de Harry. Se sentía emocionado al escuchar de la propia boca de su compañero que ya estaba aceptando que ellos compartirían una vida juntos. Sin embargo, siendo como él era, no le gustaba nada eso de que le tevieran que guardar secretos "por su seguridad", pero sabía que el Gryffindor era así y sí… tenía un complejo de héroe. Renuente, tuvo que admitir que si Harry aceptó esta situación casi sin protestar, él debería acomodarse a las demandas de su compañero.

-¿Entiendes?- preguntó aprensivo, al ver que el rubio no le contestaba nada. Sabía que el carácter de Malfoy era duro y no quería pelear por algo que no estaba en sus manos de decírselo.

-Entiendo….- murmuró al fin.- Y te prometo que intentaré amoldarme a tus necesidades, solo… debes saber que la mayoría de las veces no seré yo… sino mi sangre veela que reclama tu atención…

-Lo sé…

-Bien, porque si lo sabes, me gustaría pedirte que me hagas entenderlo… porque solo tú tendrás control sobre mí si es que llego a tener un ataque de celos o posesividad.

Harry sonrió y cabeceó. Lentamente, inclinó la cabeza para sellar la promesa con un beso. Draco lo aceptó gustoso, porque eran contadas las veces en que el moreno deseaba iniciar un beso por su propia iniciativa. Gimió al sentir una de las manos callosas del otro en su cabello, que era mucho más sensible que antes de recibir su herencia, sus cerdas rubias eran casi como antenas que recibían cada sensación y se las mandaba a su cerebro haciéndolo vibrar. Ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua de su pareja entrara en la suya y comenzaran a jugar.

-¡Draisy!- alguien chilló, entrando al despacho del profesor Remus Lupin-Malfoy sin llamar.- Awww… ¡he interrumpido un sesión de _calienta al veela_! ¡Ups!

Draco y Harry se separaron, rojos hasta las orejas. El rubio fulminó al intruso con la mirada, mientras se limpiaba un hilo de saliva que había quedado en su boca, luego de la brusca separación.

-¡¿Por qué entras sin llamar, idiota?!- rugió.- ¡¿Y a quién llamas Draisy?!

-¡Pues a ti! ¡Si desde que recibiste tu herencia pareces una mujer! Jujuju…- rió malicioso.

-¡Te mato!- gruñó, antes de lanzarse encima de Lucas Lestrange. Sin embargo, los fuertes brazos de Harry lo detuvieron y lo arrastraron de nuevo al sillón para sentarlo en su regazo. El rubio se retorció un poco, aún enojado como para querer escapar de ese toque de su pareja, pero Harry (entrenado por Remus y Hermione) comenzó a susurrar palabras calmantes al oído del veela, mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas. La cara de Draco cambió enseguida, una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios, sus ojos brillaron y… _ronroneó_ verdaderamente.

-Awww…

-¿Qué quieres, Lucas?- suspiró el moreno, ruborizado e incómodo por estar haciendo esto frente al Slytherin.

-¿Qué quiero?- pestañeó, y enseguida una mirada de pánico y alegría se formó en su rostro.- ¡Vine a avisarles que mi mami entró en trabajo de parto hoy! ¡Ya soy hermano de una hermosa niña! ¡¡¡YEI!!!- levantó ambos brazos y comenzó a correr como loco por todo el despacho.

Harry pestañeó y dejó a Draco (todavía ronroneando) en el sillón.

-Bien… felicitaciones.- masculló, temeroso del chico aparentemente loco. Sin embargo, debería recordar mandarle una tarjeta de felicitaciones a su padrino.- Ahora me voy, tengo que ver a quien voy a poner en mi equipo de Quidditch ahora que Katie está en San Mungo.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

A pesar de la charla amena entre los pares, siempre había algo que hiciera que los altos humores de Draco decayeran… y la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn era perfecta para eso.

-Anímate, si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, Ronnie irá conmigo.

El rubio fulminó a Blaise con la mirada.

-¿Y por qué debo _yo_ ser feliz porque _tú_ lleves al **Weasel** a una fiesta a la que **no** voy?- gruñó.

Blaise sonrió nervioso y se levantó de su asiento, mejor dejar solo al veela, que cuando estaba con esos humores, era algo peligroso. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa y ánimos, Zabini salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin rumbo al campo de Quidditch, sabía que el pelirrojo debería estar entrenando ahora con Potter y el equipo y, mientras que esperaba para hacer la gran pregunta, podría también admirar como el cuerpo musculoso del chico tensaba y agarraba la escoba de esa manera tan sexy, ¿cierto? No había por qué privar a sus ojos marrones de tan buen espectáculo inspirador para sus sueños mojados.

Cuando al fin llegó a la cancha, puso mala cara. Los jugadores ya habían terminado el entrenamiento y ahora se dirigían a las duchas… lugar donde, lastimosamente, tenía prohibido la entrada. _Debí venir antes, en vez de estar escuchando los refunfuños de Draco._

Viendo la imposibilidad de ver a su pelirrojo antes, se tuvo que sentar en una silla que transfiguró de un jarrón que había frente a los vestidores de Gryffindor. No por nada esa materia era su favorita. Si bien estaba lejos de ser tan bueno como su profesora, tenía pensado hacer una maestría cuando saliera de Hogwarts.

Estuvo esperando sus buenos veinte minutos, hasta que los primeros leones comenzaron a salir. Por supuesto, le mandaron miradas extrañas al verlo tan tranquilo, sentado frente a sus vestidores, pero, desde que todos se habían enterado de que Draco estaba detrás de Harry Potter, y éste lo aceptaba, los odios ancestrales entre Slytherins y Gryffindor había mermado hasta algunas esporádicas bromas solo para matar el aburrimiento y, por supuesto, las serpientes eran perfectas para eso. Cuando por fin vio salir al pelirrojo, sonrió libidinoso. Ron tenía su cabello semi-largo mojado y pegado sensualmente a la cara y sus ropas viejas se pegaban a su cuerpo alto y musculoso.

-Ron… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Hn…

Blaise puso mala cara de nuevo, no le gustaba ser ignorado y su pelirrojo no parecía haberlo escuchado siquiera.

-¡Ron!- caminó hasta pararse frente a él. Weasley pestañeó y bajó su cabeza para mirarlo. Blaise era más bajo que su amor, pero a él no le importaba, después de todo, sabía que si ellos llegaban a tener algo, Ron sería la figura "masculina" de su relación. No que él se considerara una niña, pero digamos que él tenía una posición de preferencia para el sexo. Y… ¡Por Salazar! Deseaba que Ron lo dominara.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó.- Estoy cansado.

-Oh…- hizo un puchero.- Solo quería saber si es que quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Slug esta noche, es a las ocho.

Ron pestañeó.

-¿Por qué me invitas a mi?

-¿No es evidente?- puso los ojos en blanco.- Quiero que vayas conmigo, solo tú y nadie más.- agregó con convicción.

-Estoy cansado, Zabini…

-Pero la fiesta es a las ocho,- miró su reloj.- puedes ir y dormir dos horas hasta que comience y estarás como nuevo.

-No sé…- suspiró.

-Tú me debes, ¿sabes?- comentó, mirando sus uñas.- En la selección de jugadores para tu equipo… no sé si notaste que recibiste _algo_ de ayuda.

La quijada de Ron se desencajó.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo que escuchaste.- masculló implacable. Enojado por tener que sacar su carta de chantaje tan pronto.- Te ayude en ese entonces y ahora me debes una. _Tienes _que venir conmigo a la fiesta. No puedes negarte…

-Pero… tú… ¿Cómo?

-Soy Slytherin.- fue toda su respuesta.

La quijada de Ron se apretó esta vez y fulminó al castaño con la mirada. Blaise ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Bien, si hiciste lo que hiciste, no fue porque te lo pedí, así que no esperes recompensa.

-Lo hice porque lo necesitabas y serías un desagradecido si no aceptas venir conmigo a una simple fiesta… Te ayudé y deberías de agradecérmelo antes de sacármelo en cara.- hizo un gesto dolido.

Evidentemente, Blaise sabía que con el orgullo de Ron no se jugaba.

-¡Está bien!- gruñó.- Pero te aviso que no tengo ropa decente para ponerme.

-Oh, no importa. Yo ya pensé en eso.- sonrió, pegándose a su brazo.- Te compré algo agradable para que usaras, considéralo un regalo de Navidad adelantado.- guiñó un ojo.- Ahora deberían estar en tu cama, esperándote.

-Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿cierto?- gimió.

-Claro… sabía que no te podrías negar.

Ron le mandó una mirada dura, porque ambos sabían que él había aceptado porque fue chantajeado. Sin embargo, al castaño no le importaba, ya usaría sus métodos para lograr que Weasley lo perdonara y que lo lleve a la cama para antes de final de curso.

-¿Ron…?- Harry salió del vestuario, luciendo recién bañado y con los pelos para todos lados.- Oh, hola Blaise. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a invitar a Ronnie a la fiesta de Slug.- Ron gruñó al escuchar el apodo.

-Oh…- pestañeó.- ¿Crees que Draco quiera ir conmigo?

Blaise le mandó una mirada incrédula.

-Potter, tú eres su pareja de enlace. _Por supuesto que Draco querrá ir contigo_.- tensionó la oración. Suspiró.- Draco a estado enfurruñándose todo este día porque dice que a ti te han invitado y a él no… pensé que ibas a llevar a Granger… porque sé que ella está queriendo lucirse con el profesor…- le mandó una mirada irritada.- Pero veo que ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad…

-Bien… yo…- se ruborizó.- Ginny va a llevar a Hermione, porque Lucas está invitado y él llevará a Malcolm y…- tosió nervioso.- Yo, sinceramente, no sabía a quien llevar.

Esta vez, Ron y Blaise pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y entonces qué estás esperando?- soltó a Ron y se prendió del brazo de Harry.- Ven vamos a que lo invites, así se le pasa su mal humor.- miró al pelirrojo.- Recuerda que solo tienes dos horas para dormir, y quiero verte presentable, a las ocho, frente al despacho de Slughorn.

-Ya sé.- gruñó, antes de dar media vuelta para ir a su Sala Común.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Dumbledore?- Hermione hablaba en susurros en una esquina del lugar de la fiesta con su novio. Desde aquellas revelaciones, ella se vio obligada a solo poder decirles a sus amigos que Malcolm era su novio y nada más. La misión que le había encomendado el director, era por ahora secreta. Sin embargo, su culpabilidad se aplacaba al pensar que lo estaban haciendo por la seguridad del hermanito de su novio.

Malcolm la miró de reojo, siendo que él había recibido la marca durante el verano, debía fingir que odiaba a cualquier otro que no apoyara al Señor Oscuro, por lo que debía mantener en secreto la relación con su novia, para que los otros Slytherins no se enteraran y fueran con el chisme a sus padres. Se arriesgaban a ser descubiertos si hablaban con tanto público.

-Me dijo que tiene un espía en las fuerzas del Lord.- murmuró, sus ojos claros agudos en cualquiera que pudiera estar escuchando su conversación.- No me pudo decir quién es, pero me aseguró que era de confianza. Él le dijo que mi hermanito está a cargo de Bellatrix Lestrange.- se estremeció.- Pero que, a pesar de todo, lo mantienen bien.- suspiró dolido.

-¿Quieres dejar de retorcerte? Me estás haciendo sentir incómodo.- sorprendentemente, ese siseo no provino de Draco Malfoy, sino de su pareja.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!- gruñó, sus ojos grises brillando en una dirección en particular del despacho del profesor.- ¡Hay un vampiro aquí! ¡Mi sangre y mis instintos están alborotados! Por un lado, mi sangre licana me dice saltarle al cuello y matarlo y por otro mi sangre veela me dice que te saque de aquí para protegerte.- gruñó, los pelos de su cuello comenzaban a erizarse.

Harry suspiró, revolviendo que cabello.

-Tal vez que no fue muy buena idea traerte. Se lo hubiese pedido a Luna…- Draco le mandó una mirada dolida y enfadada.- Bien… ¿quieres irte? No deseo que nos quedemos si estás tan incómodo.

-Si… prefiero que nos retiremos.- Harry asintió y tomó el brazo de Draco para llevarlo fuera del lugar, teniendo que detenerse para despedirse correctamente de Slughorn que no estaba muy feliz al ver que uno de sus invitados estrellas se retiraba. Por el camino, vieron como Blaise trataba de entablar una conversación con Ron, pero el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado zampándose toda la comida que podía. _Idiota_, pensó el rubio. Cuando salieron, una idea cruzó por la mente del medio-veela y se detuvo a mitad de camino.- Hey… ¿no quieres… ir un rato a la Torre de Astronomía?

Sabiendo para qué la gente iba allí, el moreno se ruborizó.

-Eh…

-No para eso, tú pequeño pervertido.- Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa maliciosa estaba en sus labios.- Solo quiero ir allí para ver la estrellas o algo, es muy temprano para dormir.

-Oh…- tosió nervioso.- Bien, vamos.

Cuando llegaron, el rubio caminó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana y se sentó allí, invitando a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Quería agradecerte, ¿sabes?- comentó, después de un rato, rompiendo el agradable silencio que había entre ambos.

-¿El qué?

Draco hizo un gesto de desdén ante la falta de correcto dialecto de su pareja, pero no dijo nada.

-Por esto.- indicó a ambos.- Durante la época de mi cumpleaños número 16 me desesperé cuando supe que eras mi pareja. Pensé que ibas a cobrarte todas las que te hice en estos años… mandándome a freír espárragos cuando te dijera que mi sangre te había elegido como compañero.- su mirada gris se perdió en la noche.- Pero me probaste mal… lamento haber pensado lo peor de ti y, sobre todo, lamento haberme comportado como un mocoso buscapleitos en estos años.

-Solo porque soy famoso todos creen conocerme.- se encogió de hombros.- No puedo culparte por tener una mala comprensión acerca de cómo era mi personalidad. Después de todo, nunca nos dimos una posibilidad de conocernos, ni siquiera cuando tu papá nos dijo que él fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre.

-Cierto, peor aún… lo lamento.

-Está todo bien, Draco. Sería un hipócrita si te guardara rencores, porque si tú me hacías algo… yo siempre buscaba la forma de vengarme.- sonrió de lado.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para atrapar los labios de su pareja con los suyos.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

**-**

**-.Mansión Black (la nueva ¬¬).-**

-

-Awww… ¡ella es tan hermosa!- chilló Lucas, sosteniendo a su hermanita en brazos.

-Ssshhh… no seas escandaloso, la vas a asustar.- reprendió Rodolphus.

-Hn, bueno.- bajó la voz.- Todavía no me convence mucho el nombre.- frunció el ceño.- ¿_Angeli Black_? Suena… extraño.

-Es un nombre perfecto para ella. Yo lo escogí.- dijo Sirius, orgullo brillando en sus ojos azules y en su pose. (N/A: Je… dedicado a mi beta. X3)

-Si bien.- se encogió de hombros y miró a su "hermano"- ¿Y que hay de ti, Harry? ¿Averiguaste lo que me dijiste en el tren?

-Nop, ni Sirius ni Rodolphus saben quién podría ser "El Príncipe Mestizo".- su voz sonaba algo decepcionada.

-Lo siento.- dijo Rodolphus, sentándose junto al chico.- Pero… hay algo que me dice que estoy faltando algo, me suena, pero… mi mente no quedó muy bien desde mi estadía en Azkaban.- murmuró.

-¡Hey! ¡Nada de depresiones!- Sirius caminó hasta sentarse junto a su amante y lo abrazó.- No pienses en eso… no es importante que Harry sepa quien es el tal príncipe, ¿cierto?- fulminó a su ahijado con la mirada.

-Eh, no, claro que no.- se apresuró a decir.- En realidad, solo quería saber quién me ha estado ayudando tanto… pensé que podría llegar a ser papá o Sirius, pero ya veo que no.

-Podrías preguntarle a mi tío o a Lucius.- dijo Lucas.- Todos vamos a ir a la mansión de la tiíta Cissa para la cena de Navidad y allí te puedes sacarte las dudas.

-¿Snape ya esta mejor?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Bien, tanto como bien, bien, nop. Pero puede caminar sin hacer muchos esfuerzos y, tranquilízate, no volverá a dar clases al menos hasta dentro de un mes más.- sonrió.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente. No era que no se alegraba por Snape, pero de él a Slughorn, tenía que admitir que prefería al mayor.

-

**-.Navidad.-**

**-**

Las fiestas llegaron y todos fueron a la casa Snape-Black, porque como Severus podía moverse muy poco, todos se solidarizaron con él y fueron a pasar las fiestas allí. No que el pocionista estaba muy feliz, no le gustaba que la gente lo viera débil, mucho menos el chucho de Black, pero su esposa quería pasar la Navidad en familia.

Allí estaban todos, los Weasley, con los gemelos con sus respetivos amantes Slytherins, que aún aguantaban a sus queridos. Aunque, Tobías Montague había convencido a Fred para que vivieran en otro lugar que no sea el cuarto arriba de la tienda de bromas, dejando ese departamento para George y Cassius Warrington. Regulus lucía orgulloso el anillo de compromiso que su novio Bill le había regalado. Charlie estaba allí, pero sin ninguna pareja aparente y Percy brillaba por su ausencia. Ron y Ginny conversaban con Harry y un renuente Draco.

Neville había venido con su abuela y sus amigos se habían sorprendido cuando les anunció que Théo y él se irían a vivir juntos al final de año, llevándose a Augusta con ellos.

Por parte de los Black, Narcissa había conseguido que su hermana Andrómeda y cuñado Ted Tonks vinieran a pasar la Navidad con ellos. Y, mucho a la consternación de la familia, Nymphadora había llegado de la mano de Adrian Pucey, que era 7 años menor que ella.

-Eh… ¿profesor?

Snape fulminó al Potter con la mirada, sentado en su cómoda silla.

-No estamos en Hogwarts, Potter, no hace falta que me llame así. Snape está bien.

-Er… bien. ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

-¿Qué quiere?

-Bien… eh…- revolvió el bolso que tenía en el hombro y sacó un libro.- ¿Me podría decir si usted conoce a un tal "Príncipe Mestizo"?

Severus palideció.

-¿De donde sacó eso, Potter?- siseó, arrebatándole el libro.

-Eh… me lo dio Slughorn, porque no había comprado mis materiales para pociones en las vacaciones, creyendo que no me iba a admitir.- hizo un mueca de dolor.- Lo he estado usando, porque tiene muchas ayudas extras para las pociones y… quería saber a quien perteneció.

El pelinegro lo miró por largos minutos, calibrando si era bueno decirle la verdad o no.

-Era mió.

-Oh…- pestañeó.- ¿Disculpe…? ¿Qué?

-El apellido de soltera de mi madre era Prince, que significa príncipe en español. Y mi padre era un muggle… saque sus conclusiones, Potter.

-Entiendo…- murmuró, mirando con otra luz a su profesor.- Entonces, le pediría que me deje usar su libro, me ha sido de mucha ayuda y, gracias a el, he aprendido a tenerle gusto a las pociones.

Harry tuvo que pestañear varias veces, porque Snape sonrió verdaderamente, mucho a su sorpresa.

-Puede quedárselo, Potter. Me sentiría satisfecho sabiendo que puedo aportar a que deje de ser un desastre total en la materia que amo tanto.

-Gracias.- sonrió.

-De nada.- asintió.- Solo debo advertirle que los hechizos allí no debe…

-Señor Snape, Señor.- chilló un elfo doméstico, que apareció a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Afuera hay un señor que dice ser el Ministro de Magia, Señor Snape, Señor. Pide hablar con el Señor Harry Potter, Señor.

Todos los presentes tensaron enseguida y Rodolphus palideció. Sirius llegó rápidamente a su lado y lo escoltó hasta una de las habitaciones secretas que Narcissa le indicó.

-Eh…- Harry miró desesperado a los adultos, sin saber que hacer.

-Será mejor que lo atiendas, Harry.- dijo el Señor Weasley.- A pesar de todo, debes tratar de tener una buena relación con Scrimgeour.

Sus ojos trabaron con los de Draco y el apoyo en esos ojos grises, hizo que suspirara varias veces antes de asentir lentamente y salir al recibidor.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este capítulo creo que tiene lo que todasos estaban esperando, el acercamiento de Draco y Harry… que ya es definitivo. Ellos se entienden, se sienten cómodos el uno con el otro… y ahora solo falta el amor XD También hubo una buena parte de los avances de Blaise… solo le falta insistir un poco más y nuestro pelirrojo cae XD Y sí… Sev está mejor y él volverá a Hogwarts dentro de un mes, no se preocupen.

¡¡¡El nombre de la nueva Black está dedicado a mi beta!!!

De ahora en más… las cosas no serán tan buenas…

**-/-**Quisiera pedirles, por favor, que se den una vuelta por mi profile y lean los fics que he estado subiendo en este tiempo. Antes de ayer subí un oneshot de Tom/James y no he tenido cometarios… - suspiros – También he subido el del trío y planeo subir pronto un X-over con los libros de Anne Rice XD

Solo deseo saber que les parecen ¿ok?**-/-**

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	9. Los Horcruxes

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 9: Los Horcruxes.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Fe de Erratas:** Bellatrix Lestrange u.u''

Quiero decirles que no se asusten, Bellatrix **está muerta** y tras el Velo. En el chap pasado puse que el hermanito de Malcolm estaba a su cuidado . El error fue mío (y tal vez de mi beta que no se dio cuenta ¬¬) Lo que pasa es que la segunda temporada lo terminé hace MUCHO y no la volví a re-leer para empezar esta :S No tengo ganas de ponerme a editar (no ahora al menos) así que imagínense que en vez de decir "Bellatrix Lestrange" dice "Rabastan Lestrange" XD

-

-

Cuando volvieron después de Año Nuevo, lo primero de lo que se enteraron, Hermione y Harry, era que Ron se sentía _incómodo_ cada vez que estaba cerca de Blaise Zabini y por este motivo no los quiso acompañar a la Sala Común de las Serpientes para visitar a sus respectivas parejas. La muchacha había puesto los ojos en blanco, e impaciente, le había soltado al pelirrojo que esa incomodidad era "amor" o estaba cerca de eso. Por supuesto, Ron no le hablaba a su amiga después de aquella declaración y ahora se dirigían a clases de DCAO.

-¡Won-Won!- Ron tembló y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron. Prefería faltar a clases que estar cerca de _él_.

-Cada vez me decepcionas más, Blaise.- espetó Draco, frunciendo el ceño en su amigo. ¿Won-Won? ¡Eso es aún peor que Weasel!

-_Weasel_ lo dices por insulto, Draco.- masculló el castaño, devolviéndole la mirada a su amigo.- _Won-Won_ es cariñoso…

-No, Zabini y que Merlín me ayude… Malfoy tiene razón, ese apodo es horrible, te pido que no lo uses para referirte a mí.- murmuró Ron, rojo hasta las orejas.

-Awww… y tanto que me costó pensarlo.

Todos los presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Draco… ¿podemos hablar?

Al notar la seriedad en la voz de su pareja, el rubio asintió y lo condujo a un aula vacía, total, su padre todavía no estaba allí y no se iba a enojar si llegaban un poco tarde a la clase.

-¿Pasa algo…?

-Si… bueno…- suspiró.- Durante estas minis vacaciones estuve pensando en lo que hablamos la noche de la fiesta de Slughorn y creo que estoy preparado para contarte que es lo que estoy haciendo cada vez que me reúno con Dumbledore.- murmuró y las cejas de Draco se levantaron en sorpresa.- ¿Podemos juntarnos esta noche en la Torre de Astronomía? Lo que te quiero decir, no deseo que nadie lo escuche.

El rubio asintió seriamente y, luego de intercambiar un pequeño beso, fueron a clases.

Esa noche, ambos se acomodaron en un sillón cómodo que había allí, en la torre, y pronto Harry comenzó a hablar. El rubio estuvo alegre de que su pareja no lo estuviera mirando a la cara, porque las cosas que él le contó lo horrorizaron. Él no lo sabía, pero, como Harry, él sintió mucha lástima por Merope Gaunt y casi se sintió tentado a justificar los actos del Señor Oscuro, al saber la niñez horrible que había tenido. Aquella noche, no solo Harry compartió eso con Draco, sino que, en un momento de debilidad, tambien le contó lo de la profecía y su implicación en la guerra.

-Sabes que pase lo que pase, te enfrentes a lo que te enfrentes, yo estaré allí para apoyarte, ¿cierto?

-Si… y eso es lo que temo.- El moreno suspiró.- Porque tal parece que todos los que me rodean están destinados a sufrir daño o en el peor de los casos… morir.- hizo una mueca.- Y… bien…- se ruborizó ligeramente.- te has convertido en algo importante para mí... no podría soportar verte dañado.

Normalmente, Draco hubiese dicho un comentario sarcástico después de escuchar esas palabras, pero supo que no era momento para eso.

-Sería inevitable, Harry.- habló tranquilamente, conciente del estado de fragilidad en el que estaba su pareja ahora.- Si no fuera por ti… aún correría peligro. Recuerda que mi padre ha abandonado al Señor Oscuro y mi papá es un conocido partidario de Dumbledore. Corro peligro esté o no contigo…

-Pero es diferente, siendo pareja del "Elegido", eres un blanco primario para _él_ y mucho más que siendo solo hijo de un traidor…

Esta vez, Draco no pudo evitarlo, bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-La actitud de reina del drama no te va, Potter. Por más que pienses lo contrario, el mundo _no gira_ alrededor tuyo.

Harry lo miró mal.

-Me preocupo.

-Y lo aprecio… pero si vas a tener todo eso en tu cabeza en cada momento, no vas a poder priorizar objetivos y creo que lo importante ahora es que le saques la información a Slughorn que Dumbledore te pidió.

-Cierto.- frunció el ceño.- Lo haré en cuanto encuentre el momento adecuado.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La primera tentativa de Harry de llegar a saber que eran los Horcruxes falló y dejó pasar las clases de Aparición para hacer otro intento. Mientras tanto, Ron y Harry notaron que su amiga Hermione actuaba raro y más de una vez la vieron desaparecer de la Sala Común sin decirles adonde iba. Tentados, ambos miraron en el Mapa del Merodeador y vieron que ella se reunía con su novio y que ambos desaparecían frente a la puerta que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres. Ambos se habían ruborizado ante las probabilidades que eso representaba e hicieron un voto de silencioso de no preguntarle por qué iba allí. (**N/A:** Je… los hombres y sus mentes sucias XD)

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ron!

-Gracias…

-No pareces muy feliz.- conjeturó Harry, al ver la cara desanimada de su amigo.

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijo Hermione…- sus orejas enrojecieron.- acerca de Zabini…

-¿Oh?- Harry hizo lo posible para que en su cara no apareciera una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Y qué puede ser…?

-Bien… tú sabes…- mordió su labio inferior.- Él es lindo, atento y parece sincero. Me ha regalado una túnica hermosa y una tarjeta muy tierna… y me dijo que me tenía otro regalo que quería dármelo personalmente.- suspiró y revolvió su cabello rojo.- No soy idiota y sé qué es lo que quiere conmigo. Solo es que no sé si estoy preparado. No así… sin apenas conocernos.

-No sé por qué te pones tantas trabas internas… el que no arriesga no gana…

-¿Eh…?

-Es una frase muggle.- dijo, agitando una mano.- Si te gusta, podrías darle una oportunidad, no hacer _eso_ de buenas a primeras. Sino empezar con besos, caricias, charlando… que se yo…

-¿Hablas por experiencia propia?- preguntó divertido.

-Si.- masculló, ruborizado y no queriendo ahondar más en el asunto.

-Si, bien. Veremos. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Sin embargo, Harry no se dio cuenta que su amigo había ingerido los chocolates que Romilda Vane la había regalado para Navidad. Ellos estaban llenos de poción de amor y él los había escondido y no le menciono a nadie sobre ellos, por temor a que Draco se enterara y quisiera matar a la chica. ¡Solo Merlín sabía como se pondría el veela si se enteraba que alguien quería drogarlo con poción de amor! Pero… su opción no fue muy buena, porque esto se desató en un gran escándalo.

-

**-.Enfermería.-**

**-**

-Esto es mi culpa.- gimió Malcolm, viendo la figura inconciente de Ron Weasley acostado en la cama de sábanas blancas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Blaise, sus ojos cafés angostados en molestia. ¡Casi se había muerto del susto cuando le dijeron que su Won-Won estaba en la enfermería luego de haber ingerido un veneno mortal! ¡Y ahora uno de sus amigos se echaba la culpa!

El chico miró a Dumbledore, que también estaba en la enfermería, para comprobar la salud de su alumno, pero el viejo hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Son cosas que el Señor Baddock no puede hablar, por ahora.- miró a Ron.- El Señor Weasley está bien ahora y solo hay que culpar al destino por este incidente desafortunado. Señor Baddock, quisiera hablar con usted en mi oficina, si me sigue…

-

**-.Oficina de Dumbledore.-**

**-**

-¿Y bien?

El muchacho suspiró.

-Ese era mi Plan B, por si lo del collar fallaba, pero… tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo olvidé…- agarró sus cabellos con fuerzas, queriéndose dañarse.- ¡Lo olvide! ¡Y Weasley casi muere por eso!

-Detenga eso en este instante, Malcolm.- dijo el anciano, con voz dura. El chico lo miró sorprendido.- Ya le he dicho que esto solo se le puede culpar al destino… o, si quiere buscar culpar a una persona, ese debe ser quien lo encomendó a hacer esa tarea.

-Tiene razón.- se enderezó.- Pero no puedo evitar sentirme una basura… cuando vi la cara de Hermione y Blaise…- negó con la cabeza.

-Si aligera su corazón, le permitiré que le cuente la verdad al Señor Weasley y luego le pueda pedir perdón.

-Me gustaría eso, gracias.- sonrió.

-

**-.Enfermería.-**

**-**

Madame Pomfrey no pudo hacer nada por alejar a Blaise Zabini de su posición junto a la cabecera de la cama de Ron. Ella, sabiendo lo fuertes que eran los sentimientos del Slytherin, se resignó a tenerlo allí… solo por esta noche.

Blaise miró con un ceño triste a su pelirrojo, hasta ahora, solo venía fastidiándolo y no haciendo nada serio como para conquistarlo, pero su corazón casi se había detenido cuando Draco le dijo lo que había pasado. En ese momento, se juró que iba a poner las cosas en claras con Ron y bien… si no aceptaba ser su novio, lo obligaría. Él sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Saltó en su asiento al escuchar un gemido venir del chico durmiente. Se apresuró a tomar su mano y acercar su cara al rostro del otro.

-Vamos… despierta… sé que eres perezoso, pero ahora necesito ver tus hermosos ojazos, Won-Won.

-N-no… no… no me llames Won-Won…

Si no hubiese sido porque Madame Pomfrey lo echaría de la enfermería, Zabini hubiese estallado en una risa de alegría y alivio. En cambio, solo sonrió y apretó más la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

-Tonto…- murmuró con cariño.- ¿Cómo te sientes…?

Ron pestañeó varias veces, hasta que al final abrió los ojos, revelando al Slytherin los hermosos ojos azules de los cuales estaba enamorado. Con la luz débil de las velas, los ojos del pelirrojo se veían espectaculares, brillosos y vivos. Weasley se movió un poco en la cama e hizo un ligero gesto de dolor, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Tengo hambre…

Esta vez, Zabini sí rió un poco.

-Es que te hicieron un lavado de estómago.- murmuró, perdiendo su sonrisa.- Estuvimos a punto de perderte, ¿sabes?- su voz tembló.- Si no fuera por la mente rápida de Potter… no estarías aquí ahora…

-Mmmhhh…- masculló el pelirrojo, mirando para otro lado, pero dando un apretón a la mano que lo sostenía.

-Es me hizo pensar mucho…- murmuró, mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla donde estaba antes.- No he estado solo haciéndome el tonto cuando me tiro encima de ti, te robo un beso o te guiño el ojo, Ron. Yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti… casi morí cuando me dijeron que fuiste envenenado por accidente y me plantee muchas cosas, mientras que esperaba que despertabas.- levantó la mirada para clavarla con los ojos del Gryffindor, la respiración de Ron se detuvo al ver la seriedad en los ojos pardos.- No quiero que sigamos jugando al gato y al ratón, Ron. Somos grandes y yo sé que sabes qué es lo que siento por ti… pero nunca supe qué es lo que tú sientes hacia mí…

-¿Yo…?

-Sí, tú. No estoy para más juegos, _casi te mueres_, y no deseo pasar penurias por algo que no valga la pena.- inspiró hondo. Ron frunció el ceño.- No me malinterpretes, no digo que tú no vales la pena, sino a lo que quiero llegar contigo. Para bailar el tango se necesitan dos personas…

-¿Eh…?

-Es un dicho muggle.- agitó una mano.- Lo que quiero decir es que… _te amo_ y quiero saber si soy correspondido…

El pelirrojo lo miró asustado. Estaba un tanto mareado por las palabras de Blaise y porque todavía no se recuperaba de su casi envenenamiento. ¡Justo ahora esa serpiente se quería poner serio! ¡Cuando apenas su cerebro funcionaba! ¡Y encima tenía el estómago vacío!

Sin embargo, debía admitir que esas eran solo excusas, porque desde hace mucho que tenía resuelto sus sentimientos acerca de Blaise Zabini. Trató de incorporarse mejor en la cama y el otro chico se apresuró a ayudarlo. Se sintió algo torpe y se ruborizó por ello, pero sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos sentimientos Gryffindor de orgullo, no era momento y no iba a hacer semejante revelación postrado en la cama.

-Aprecio todo lo que me has dicho y bien…- frunció el ceño y tosió nervioso. ¡Su fuerte no eran las palabras!- Tus sentimientos eh… son correspondidos.

-¿Y…?- Blaise sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que "y"?- masculló.

-¡Vamos Weasley!- suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.- Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso…

Los ojos azules de angostaron. _¿Mejor…?_ Y dejando salir una personalidad que nadie le conocía, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, antes de estirar la mano de Blaise para que el otro se estrellara contra su cuerpo. El grito de sorpresa del castaño se vio amortiguado por unos labios ansiosos que tomaron posesión de los suyos.

Desde la puerta de su oficina, donde tenía pegada la oreja, Madame Pomfrey sonrió.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Luego del accidente desafortunado de Ron, Malcolm prácticamente se quebró, así que tomó enserio la palabra de Dumbledore y buscó a Potter, solo a él, para rebelarle la verdad de lo que había pasado. Ya cuando las aguas se calmaran más, iría en busca de perdón del mayor afectado. Y fue gracias a esto, que Harry tomó conciencia de lo importante que era la misión que el destino había descargado en sus hombros.

Fue por eso que, aprovechando el escabroso entierro de la acromántula Aragor al cual fue invitado, se decidió al fin usar su poción de Félix Felixis para poder engatusar a Slughorn de que le entregara la información acerca de los Horcruxes.

-Bien… suerte.- Draco tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba a su pareja retorcerse.

-Eh… gracias.- suspiró.- Espero que la poción funcione.

-Funcionará… y si no… puedo usar mi poder veela para disuadirlo. Durante la Navidad, mi padre me dio un curso intensivo de cómo usarla. Es débil, pero servirá.

-Hn.- Harry frunció el ceño, por alguna razón, él no tenía gusto de que Draco anduviese coqueteando a otras personas, aunque fuese por buscar una importante información. Sonaba _mal_, y hacía que sus tripas se retorcieran. Astuto como él era, Draco lo notó.

-Tú sabes…- miró sus uñas.- Podría acércamele con una sonrisa cariñosa, soltar mi pelo y ponerme un perfume especial, decirle que necesito ayuda mientras me siento en su regazo…- su voz era totalmente casual.

-Suficiente.- gruñó el moreno, angostando los ojos en el rubio. Malfoy sonrió inocente.- Me voy.- masculló, antes de darse media vuelta e irse a la cabaña de Hagrid.

_Pronto Potter, muy pronto voy a saber manejar mis poderes y no habrá fuerza alguna que te haga reprimir tus deseos hacia mí._

Inconciente de los pensamientos pervertidos de su veela (después de todo, se acercaba la primavera), Harry caminó nervioso hasta la choza. Y, cuando entró, deseó darse media vuelta e irse. Hagrid y Slughorn estaban bebidos y el semi-gigante lloraba como un bebé. Era una vista que disturbaba más allá de los acontecimientos del cementerio en su cuarto año. _De acuerdo, no exageres, Harry._

La memoria que Harry obtuvo esa noche, marcó un antes y un después en la lucha contra Lord Voldemort. Porque el Horcrux resultó ser un objeto al azar donde una persona sellaba parte de su alma, pero primero debería romperla después de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría.

Y si Dumbledore estaba correcto, ellos ya habían destruido dos de los siete que pensaban que podría haber creado Tom Riddle. El primero era el diario con las memorias que trajo las aventuras del segundo año del Trío de Oro más Ginny Weasley y el segundo el anillo herencia de Salazar Slytherin.

-

**-.Habitaciones del profesor de DCAO.-**

**-**

Remus acarició el cabello de su hija, luego de acostarla en la cama que tenía en la habitación contigua a la suya. Al aceptar el trabajo este año, su residencia era más espaciosa que la primera vez que estuvo aquí como profesor, porque su pequeña se vino con él y Lucius estaba más aquí que en la mansión.

Besó la mejilla de la rubia dormida y se levantó, pero un mareo repentino lo hizo volver a sentarse, bruscamente. Cerró los ojos hasta que todo dejó de dar vuelas y miró a la niña, quien, por suerte, siguió durmiendo, imperturbable por sus acciones. Frunció el ceño. _¿Un mareo…? ¿Por qué….? _No sabiendo muy bien que pensar, salió de la habitación, solo para sonreír.

Su esposo estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea que era la única fuente de luz de la pequeña sala que tenía. Las llamas del fuego le daban a la piel pálida un toque de misterio y hacía que los ojos grises brillaran en rojo. Su cabello largo y platinado estaba fuera de la cola que solía usar y caía descuidadamente por uno de sus hombros, la capa de la túnica estaba en el perchero y el hombre solamente tenía una camisa de seda negra, de los cuales los primeros botones estaban desprendidos, revelando algo de su níveo pecho perfecto, y unos pantalones del mismo color. A casi la edad de cuarenta, Lucius Malfoy estaba perfecto, sin ninguna arruga u otra muestra de vejez, algo que tenía mucho que ver con su gran proporción de sangre veela.

Era una visión impresionante.

Lucius sostenía una copa de whiskey de fuego en su mano, de una manera tan delicada que era admirable. Pese a las pocas restricciones que la vida en familia con Remus le pusieron todos estos años, la cabeza de la familia Malfoy nunca se olvidó de la educación que recibió desde la cuna.

Todo en todo… hizo que Remus se excitara mucho.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?- ronroneó.

Lucius dio vuelta su cabeza para mirarlo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus ojos se angostaron en dos rajas seductivas, brillando con lujuria. Con tantos años de conocerse, el rubio conocía ese tono parecido a un ronroneo.

-Si… por lo que debes compensarme.

-Bien, hacía dormir a nuestra niña.- sonrió, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en las piernas de su esposo y rodeaba el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.- Pero igual voy a compensarte. Pídeme lo que quieras.

Una sonrisa maliciosa y posesiva se formó en los labios del veela.

-Quiero a tu trasero...- apretó las nalgas para acentuar sus palabras.- rodeando mi pene.

-¿Oh…?- enarcó una ceja, divertido.- Ese es un vocabulario muy vulgar para alguien como usted, Señor Malfoy.

-Solo lo utilizo con mi esposo… porque sé que lo excita.- siseó seductivo.

-Mmmhhh…- el castaño hizo como que lo pensó.- Creo que tiene razón.- dijo, luciendo sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo.- gruñó, antes de tomar posesión de los labios de su esposo.

Remus abrió enseguida su boca buscando que la lengua de su esposo jugara con la suya. No entendía que le pasaba, pero estaba _caliente_, y ni siquiera estaba cerca la luna llena o en etapas de celo de los lobos. Pero ahora no importaba saber que andaba mal con él, sino que su esposo se lo cogiera de una manera dura. Gimiendo y gruñendo en un tono casi animal, ambos se desvistieron, casi arrancando sus ropas. Las ondas de pasión que despedía el cuerpo de licántropo también afectaban al veela, por lo que ni siquiera se preocuparon en tener previa preparación, porque Remus levantó sus caderas y se empaló en el pene erguido de su esposo de una estocada.

-¡Dioses, Remus!- gritó Lucius, aferrándose a los brazos del sillón, cerrando los ojos y la mandíbula cuan fuerte podía. Sentir la estreches de su marido tan repentinamente lo estaba enloqueciendo, apenas podía controlar sus instintos veelas y no comenzar a empujar, sabiendo que causaría daño a su lobo si lo hacía.

-Oh, Lucius. Hazme tuyo, por favor.- susurró el castaño contra su oído.

Toda la fuerza de voluntad del rubio desapareció, sus ojos grises se abrieron, rebelando tanta lujuria como los mismos dorados de Remus. Levantó solo un poco el cuerpo pequeño del Gryffindor y comenzó a embestir con todas las fuerzas que su excitación le daba. Remus dio un grito largo que casi le dañó la garganta, se aferró a los hombros de Lucius y también empujó. Uno para arriba y el otro para abajo, en esos momentos no les importó nada, solo sentirse uno y dejar salir su pasión. Evidentemente, con tanta calentura acumulada, no tardaron mucho en estallar. Malfoy dentro de su esposo y Lupin entre ambos, bañando del líquido blanco y viscoso ambos torsos desnudos.

-Merlín…- suspiró Lucius, enterrando su cara en el cuello de su amante.- No teníamos algo así desde que éramos estudiantes.- murmuró.

-Lo sé…- frunció el ceño, intentando que su respiración calmara.- No sé que me pasa… todo el día he estado con las hormonas alborotadas.

-¿Alborotadas?- el rubio se separó, para poder ver a la cara a su esposo, una de sus cejas estaba enarcada.- ¿En qué sentido?

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros.- No entiendo muy bien que me pasa.

Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron y se acercó a la piel de su esposo para olerlo.

-Hay algo… diferente en ti.- susurró, olfateando el cuello y el torso de su esposo.- Es un olor diferente… el tuyo… mezclado con algo…- frunció el ceño y llevó una de sus manos al estómago del castaño. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y después sonrió, sus ojos brillando con travesura.- Creo que sé que puede ser.

-¿Si…? ¿Qué crees?

-Creo que estás llevando una carga extra dentro tuyo…

-¿Una carga ex…?- dejó de hablar cuando la realización amaneció en su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y después sonrió emocionado.- ¿Podría ser…?

-Eso parece…

-¡Oh, Luc!- chilló, antes de tirarse al rostro de su esposo para compartir un beso lleno de emoción y felicidad.

**Continuará...**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡Finalmente!!! Sinceramente no quiero pedir sus perdones, porque no sé si lo merezco, solo quiero decirles que muchas cosas se me juntaron y, en verdad, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para escribir nada de este fic. Pero, esperanzadoramente, a partir de ahora las cosas seguirán sus ritmo normal… no prometo nada ¬¬

Como notarán, ya los cambios son notorias, a partir de ahora me alejo un poco de lo que es el 6to libro y, para aquellas que no han leído el 7mo, no se preocupen, este fic, por la forma en que se vino dando, no contendrá casi nada de DH. Si lo tiene, serán sutiles XD

**-/-**Ya he subido mi fic que es un X-over entre HP y Crónicas Vampíricas, les pido que se den una vuelta por el y me digan que les parece ñ.ñ**-/-**

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	10. El secuestro

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 10: El secuestro.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Como siempre ocurría en Hogwarts, sólo bastaron dos días para que todos los alumnos se enteraran del "accidente" de Ron Weasley, seguido de su inicio de noviazgo junto con Blaise Zabini. Para los profesores, este segundo chisme fue casi un alivio, porque opacó bastante la curiosidad de los alumnos de saber cómo era exactamente que Ron pudo haberse envenenado.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola, Remus!.- exclamó la enfermera del Colegio, antes de sonreír.- ¿Necesitas algo…?

-Bien… yo…- castaño se ruborizó ligeramente, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios. A su lado, Camila frunció el ceño a su papá.- Necesito que me haga un chequeo.

-¿Te sientes mal, querido?.- preguntó la enfermera, actuando enseguida, escoltándolo a una cama y mirándolo con preocupación. No era secreto para nadie, que de la época de los Merodeadores, Remus siempre fue su favorito, como lo era ahora Harry Potter. Aunque era algo irónico también, porque ese cariño se debía a que ella los había atendido tantas veces que se podría decir que los muchachos tenían una cama con su nombre en la Enfermería.

-Eh, no… no…

-Si has venido para un chequeo es porque te sientes mal.- dijo Madame Pomfrey, con una mirada severa.

-Oh, Madame.- sonrió.- No es nada grave.- musitó tímido, agachando la cabeza.- Es sólo que Lucius y yo creemos que puedo estar esperando…

-¡Merlín! ¡¿Estás seguro?!.- Remus asintió, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Esta mujer era prácticamente su madre! Y le daba algo de pudor.- ¡Eso es maravilloso! A ver… quítate la camisa que voy a revisarte.

-

**-.Sala Común de Slytherin.-**

**-**

-¿Qué te pasa?

Draco le gruñó a Theodore y angostó sus ojos.

-Creo que algo le pasa a mi papá… pero no logro detectar qué…

-¿Tus instintos veelas te lo dicen?

-Si…- asintió seriamente.- Están bastante aumentados, antes no me incomodaban… pero con el acercamiento de la primavera…- un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro, mientras intentaba aparentar que no estaba afectado.

-Veo.- murmuró Nott.- ¿Has hablado con Potter al respecto?

-No… es algo vergonzoso.- suspiró.- Pero sé que él sabe. Mi papá y Black hablaron con él durante las vacaciones al respecto, pero no he querido saber qué fue exactamente lo que le dijeron, porque no deseo ponerlo incómodo. No ahora que vamos muy bien.

-Pero la primavera se acerca, Draco. No porque no desees incomodarlo vas a esperar hasta último momento. Recuerda que Potter no es tu papá Remus, él no va a reaccionar a tus instintos veelas de la misma forma que tu padre nos contó que reaccionaba en sus tiempos. Estoy seguro que si tus instintos, a pesar que tu proporción veela es menor, te hacen asaltar a Potter en algún pasillo… él no se lo tomará muy bien.

-Entiendo.- murmuró Draco, mordiendo su labio inferior.- Hablaré con él.

-

**.:.En la noche.:.**

**-**

**-.Torre de Astronomía.-**

**-**

-Oh… bien…

-No deseo presionarte.- se apresuró a decir, algo aterrado por ver la expresión del moreno.- Sólo es que… me pareció conveniente que lo sepas.

-Tranquilízate, Draco.- sonrió de lado, acariciando un hombro de su pareja.- Sirius me dijo algo al respecto, aunque él lo exageró diciéndome que tú prácticamente intentarías a abusar de mí…

-Ese idiota.- siseó venenoso.

-… pero después tu papá habló conmigo.- siguió, ignorando el insulto a su padrino.- Sé muy bien como vas a ponerte con la llegada de la primavera y todo lo que eso implica.- inspiró hondo, mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.- Es por eso que… estoy dispuesto… bien… tu sabes… _a hacerlo_.- carraspeó. Draco tuvo que luchar contra su veela para no saltar encima de Harry en ese momento. Ruborizado e incómodo hacía que su pareja luciera adorable.

-¿Si…?.- Draco se odió al escuchar el tono esperanzado y sumiso que utilizó en esa simple pregunta.

-Si, bien… ¡pero no ya!.- exclamó algo aterrado.- Sino… dentro de poco, ¿ok? Yo te diré cuando este listo.

-Esperaré.- asintió, antes de agacharse a tomar los labios de su pareja en un beso.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El Gran Comedor estaba en un silencio muerto y eso era porque todos los alumnos miraban con diferentes grados de emoción la figura que estaba sentado junto al director.

-Mis queridos alumnos, como ven, a mi lado se encuentra su querido profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.- ante la mirada en la cara del pelinegro, muchos contuvieron unos bufidos de burla al escuchar el "querido".- Me es grato anunciarles que, después de su pequeño accidente, él ahora está bien, recuperado y listo para retomar sus clases. Sin embargo, no al cien por ciento como él querría, es por eso que el Profesor Slughorn aún permanecerá en nuestro colegio y se quedará en su puesto como el Jefe de Casa de los Slytherins y el profesor Snape sólo se hará cargo de las clases. Espero que todos le den la bienvenida a su profesor como se lo merece…- dejó de hablar y les dio una mirada penetrante a los alumnos. Renuentes, comenzaron a aplaudir. Dumbledore sonrió.- Bueno, sin más, pueden todos comenzar a desayunar.

El tiempo pasó volando luego de eso. Muchos de los alumnos miraban recelosos a Snape, pero debían admitir que el profesor había vuelto un poco menos gruñón de lo que era antes de su accidente. Todos pensaban que era porque aún seguía con secuelas. Pero esto no era verdad, él estaba perfectamente. La verdadera razón por la que sólo lo hacían profesor era porque ahora él ya fue expulsado del círculo de Mortífagos de Voldemort y se sabía que entre los alumnos de la Casa de Slytherin había algunos de entrenamiento, es por eso que decidieron que Slug seguiría con el cargo, porque a él lo respetaban todos sin excepción y disminuirían las posibilidades de que Severus pudiera recibir un ataque.

-Draco… deja de enfurruñarte, no hacías esa cara tan infantil desde que tenías ocho años.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas pálidas del rubio. Gruñó mientras se descruzaba los brazos y relajaba su gesto.

-Pero… es que… ¡¡Otro bebé!.- chilló.- ¡Pensé que conmigo y Camila era suficiente!

-Oh, por Merlín…- Remus puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a la silla de su escritorio, con una taza de chocolate caliente que acababa de prepararse.- No voy a oírlo de nuevo. Lo hecho, hecho está, Draco Malfoy. Estoy embarazado de tu hermanito y lo voy a tener aunque te mueras de celos.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Si, hijo, claro.

-¿Pero por qué justo ahora? Estamos en medio de la guerra…

-Lo sé, mi cielo.- suspiró.- Y créeme, hubiese deseado que la naturaleza esperara un poco para darme otro cachorro, pero si el destino quiso que sea ahora, pues… que así sea. Tendré que resignarme a hacerme a un lado cuando todo se desate.

-Me preocupo por ti…

Remus sonrió.

-Y lo aprecio, pero debes saber que es deber de tu padre cuidar de mi bienestar, ahora tu ya tienes por quien preocuparte y debes concentrar todas tus fuerzas en él.

-Nunca nadie será más importante para mí que tu, papá.- masculló Draco levantándose para arrodillarse frente a su padre y abrazar su cintura.

Remus suspiró y sonrió, antes de acariciar los cabellos color casi plata de la cabeza que descansaba en su regazo.

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

**-**

**-.Despacho de Snape.-**

**-**

-Siéntese.

Harry así lo hizo, dejando un bufido de enfado.

-Hubiese podido usar alguna otra excusa, ¿sabe? Me dejó en ridículo frente a todo mis compañeros.

-No es mi trabajo mimarlo, Potter. Para eso tiene a _todo_ el Mundo Mágico.

Los labios de Harry se fruncieron, pero no dijo nada. Snape le había dicho que quería hablar con él y había echado un ingrediente extra a su poción apropósito para que estallara. Sabiendo como de bien estaba Harry en la materia desde inicio de año, Severus no encontró mejor forma de buscar una excusa, sin que nadie sospechara y de paso dejaba en ridículo al Gryffindor. _Hmph, después de todo, él es bueno porque está usando mi libro. Y hablando de eso…_

-Potter… ¿mi libro sólo lo ha usado para las pociones, cierto?

-Eh… bien… he aprendido algunos de los hechizos.

-¡¿Qué?!- siseó, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cómo cuales?

-Mmmhhh… _Levicorpus_… y ese que se usa para pegar la lengua al paladar y…

-No deseo escucharlo.- levantó una mano.- Le advierto que algunos de esos hechizos son _muy peligrosos_. **No** los debe usar, Potter. A no ser que sea una emergencia.

-Oh… bien.

-Y ahora… veremos que tan bueno se ha vuelto en Oclumancia. ¿Ha estado practicando, verdad?

-Sí, profesor. Sirius me ha estado enseñando en el verano y…- Snape bufó.

-Dudo que ese pulgoso sepa algo del arte de ocluir una mente.

Harry frunció el ceño, insultado en nombre de su padrino.

-Pues ha hecho un buen trabajo. Y su eh…- miró para todos lados, nervioso.

-Puede hablar sin problemas en este lugar. Está protegido contra intrusos indeseados.

-Uh… bien…- carraspeó.- Rodolphus también me enseñó, cuando Sirius no estaba. Admito que él era mejor que mi padrino…- masculló.

-De hecho.- sonrió malicioso.- Ahora tome su varita que voy a hacerle algunas pruebas.

-…ok.- suspiró cansado.

El muchacho levantó su varita y se preparó. No pasó mucho para que Snape se metiera en su mente. Sin embargo, esta vez Harry estuvo preparado y se defendió con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez con demasiada, porque se encontró con que no sólo detuvo el ataque de Snape, sino que también pudo entrar en la mente del profesor… y lo que vio allí lo dejó sin aliento.

-¿Fue usted…?- pidió con voz pequeña.

Severus estaba pálido y miraba a Harry con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y había algo de terror en ellos.

-Escuche, Potter…

-¡No!- gritó, lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.- ¡Fue usted! ¡Usted le dijo la profecía a Voldemort!- sacudió la cabeza, mirando con decepción la mayor.

-Si…- murmuró Severus, sabiendo que no podía negar esa realidad. Había un razón por la que mantenía esa memoria en su cabeza y no en su pensadero, y era para poder recordarse siempre el grave error que cometió en un momento de furia.

Harry jadeó en dolor y salió del despacho corriendo, no deseando estar más frente a ese hombre. Su destino era el despacho del director, donde le pedería explicaciones al hombre.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Bien… hemos terminado…- murmuró Malcolm, mirando el armario completamente restaurado. Hermione acarició su hombro.

-Debemos dar aviso a la Orden y a Dumbledore.

-Si… y yo tengo que darle aviso a _él_.- escupió con desdén. Se giró para mirar a su novia.- El infierno se desatará hoy, Hermione.

-No te preocupes, la Orden y el Director se han preparado para esto durante meses. La emboscada servirá y recuperaremos a tu hermanito.

-Eso espero…- masculló, acercándose a la muchacha, para abrazarla y enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello.- Lo extraño.

-No te preocupes, hoy lo tendrás contigo.

-

**-.Despacho de Dumbledore.-**

**-**

-Bien… quiero que todos estén alertas. Yo tengo que irme a buscar algo, pero los dejo a cargo de todo. No bien Malcolm les de la señal de que ellos están adentro, todas las puertas a las Salas Comunes se trabarán, para impedir que los Mortífagos puedan hacer daño a los alumnos y…

-¡Profesor!.- gritó Harry, entrando al despacho. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al notar que la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden estaba allí y lo miraban con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hace a estas horas aquí, Potter?.- preguntó Minerva, con brusquedad.

En ese momento, Harry recordó sus motivos y su cara endureció, mientras miraba al hombre mayor.

-Necesito hablar con el director en privado. Es importante.

_Ah… Severus. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

-Bien, Harry.- dijo, sonriendo amablemente.- Si me esperas un momento, terminaré de hablar con mis colegas y luego te atiendo.

-Bien.- asintió.- Espero afuera.

Al final, Dumbledore convenció a Harry de que confiaría a Severus su vida y, por otro lado, lo invitó a que se fueran a la cueva donde podría estar un Horcrux. Fue un asunto difícil, el despedirse de sus amigos, porque algo le decía que esta noche pasaría algo importante. La cara de Hermione ya se lo decía, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. Y no se despidió de Draco, porque sabía que el rubio le haría un escándalo si sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo así de peligroso. El remordimiento royó en corazón, pero sabía que era lo mejor… Draco podría llegar a enloquecer y no ver la verdad cuando se trataba de él y estaba seguro que el rubio insistiría en ir con él si se lo decía.

-Ron… te pido que mires a Draco.

-Lo haré, Harry.- dijo el pelirrojo, seriamente.- Buena suerte.

-Gracias… la necesitaré.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-Vamos, nena… ¿Por qué no te duermes?

Remus suspiró y siguió meneando a su hija en sus brazos, que le fruncía el ceño y no deseaba dormirse a pesar que ya eran altas horas de la noche.

-No teno sueño…

-Eso veo…- suspiró. De pronto una sirena sonó en todo el colegio y todo el cuerpo del licántropo tensó. _¡Mierda! ¡Esa es la sirena de emergencia!-_ Lo siento, nena. Pero deberás quedarte solita en la habitación, papá tiene cosas que hacer.

-¡No! ¡Papi!

Lupin hizo un gesto de aprensión, suspiró y se dio media vuelta, sólo para toparse de lleno con un cuerpo humano.

-¡Lucius! ¡Me asustaste!

Su esposo estaba vestido con una túnica que él odiaba, era la túnica de los Mortífagos. En su mando estaba esa máscara que era igual de odiada que la túnica.

-Hola, mi amor.- murmuró, agachándose para capturar sus labios.

-¿Qué haces vestido así?

-Pensé que lo sabías.- siseó, enarcando una ceja.- Me puse mi antiguo traje para infíltrame en la fila de mis "ex compañeros" y poder atacar por la espalda.- sonrió malicioso. Pero después frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué llora nuestra hija?

-No quiere quedarse sola ni dormirse.- masculló Remus, frunciendo lo labios.- Pero me temo que deberá quedarse sola mientras que vamos a nuestros puestos y…

-¿Disculpa…? ¿Adónde dices que vas?

Remus mordió su labio inferior y miró de reojo a su esposo, podía ver como todo el cuerpo del mayor estaba tensado y como su poder veela se podría ya sentir.

-Deseo ayudar, Luc.

-No.- sentenció el rubio.

Remus jadeó al sentir como el poder veela se apoderaba de su cuerpo, haciendo que su lobo interno lloriqueara en miedo. A su edad adulta, el poder maduro del veela que compartía sangre con el mago dentro de Lucius era tan fuerte que podía domesticar sin problemas al lobo interno de Remus.

-Pero mi amor…

-No voy a discutir eso contigo, lobo.- siseó fríamente.- Estás embarazado y no puedes dejar a nuestra cachorra sola.

El profesor cerró sus puños en impotencia, pero no discutió, porque, al escuchar la forma de hablar de su esposo, sabía que quien estaba hablando no era su Lucius, sino el veela.

-Está bien.- gruñó, su impotencia que hacía que su lobo se enfadara.

-Bien.- asintió, calmándose al saber que sus órdenes no serían desobedecidas.- ¿Te quedarás aquí o irás a la Sala Común de Gryffindor?

-Me quedaré, para esta hora ya todas las Salas Comunes estarán selladas.

-Perfecto.- murmuró, levantando la máscara de la calavera para hacer un hechizo que la adheriría a su cara una vez que se la colocara.- Me iré entonces a mi puesto.- se acercó a la cama y besó la cabeza de la niña que hacía pucheros en ellos.- Duérmete enseguida, Camila. No hagas enojar a papá.

-Beno…- masculló, no dejando su actitud enfurruñada.

Con otro beso a su esposo, Lucius salió de la habitación y Remus pudo sentir que el rubio agregaba su propio hechizo protector a la puerta. Él lo conocía, era uno que sólo podría romperse si el que estaba adentro quería salir. Siendo un veela dominante, Lucius sabía que, hasta que él no viniera a buscarlo, su pareja no desobedecería la orden que le había dado.

Remus suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse junto a su hija. Cargó a Camila en sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Ahora estamos tú y yo solos, mi cielo. Esperemos que todo salga bien.

-

**-.Pasillo.-**

**-**

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- gruñó Severus, al ver que Draco, Theodore, Lucas y Blaise estaba fuera de la Sala Común.

-Vi-Vinimos a ayudar.- balbuceó el rubio, al ver la mirada furiosa de su padrino.

-¡¿Ayudar?!.- exclamó.- ¡¿En qué podrían ayudar unos sextos años como ustedes?!

Los tres muchachos se erizaron, ultrajados por ser tratados como niños débiles. Lucas ni se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud de su tío.

-Déjalos, Snivellus, puede que nos resulten útiles.

-¡Black!.- gruñó el pocionista, fulminando con la mirada a su primo político.

-¡Ron!- chilló Blaise, acercándose a su novio, para rodear el cuello del pelirrojo con los brazos y estamparle un gran beso. A su lado, Hermione y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡Gin-Gin! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Yo soy el caballero de plateada armadura! ¡No tú!

-Oh… por Salazar.- masculló Severus, masajeando su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está, Harry?- Los tres Gryffindors se tensaron al oír la pregunta del Malfoy menor. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el medio veela.- ¿D-ó-n-d-e e-s-t-á?- siseó, angostando los ojos.

-Mmmhhh… bien… él…- Ron miró desesperadamente a su amiga.

-No te lo podemos decir.- dijo ella, tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Jujuju… seguro está con algún amante.

-¡¡¡Cállate idiota!!!

-Ssshhh… ¡ya cállense!.- gruñó Ojo-loco Moody que estaba en su puesto cerca de una estatua, donde otro dos miembros de la Orden también se escondían.- El mocoso ha hecho la señal.

Todos miraron a donde podían ver la puerta que daba entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres. Todos se tensaron y miraron como de uno a uno, los Mortífagos fueron saliendo. Tenían que esperar, puesto que su orden era esperar a ver si es que buscaban algo en particular de dentro del Colegio o sólo venían para atacar.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Ya han pasado hora y media desde que tu papá se fue…- murmuró Remus, mirando hacia la puerta. Camila ya estaba dormida en sus brazos y él no dejaba de retorcerse por los nervios. Era tan desesperante estar encerrado sin saber que pasaba, sabiendo que los miembros de su banda podrían estar en peligro.

Dejó a la niña en la cama, y fue para su aparador para sacar unas hojas de té, invocó una tetera con agua hirviendo y las agregó, para después ponerse a esperar a que las hojas dejaran el sabor en el agua. Suspiró refregando sus brazos, para que la sensación de angustia abandonara un poco su cuerpo, pero era inútil. Unos golpes fuertes a la puerta lo hicieron saltar y miró asustado hacia el lugar. Mordió su labio inferior y se acercó de a poco hacia ella.

-¿Q-Quién es…?- tartamudeó. Por lo que sabía, podría ser el enemigo.

-¡Profesor!- se escuchó un grito aterrado del otro lado.- ¡Por favor, ábranos!

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó, asustado al escuchar que era de un alumno.

-¡Somos de Hufflepuff!.- respondió la voz de una niña.- ¡Estábamos en la cocina cuando escuchamos una alarma! ¡Regresamos a nuestra Sala Común, pero no pudimos entrar! ¡Por favor, ábranos! ¡Vimos personas extrañas y tenemos miedo!

-Pero…- murmuró para sí. ¡No sabía que hacer! Sí, podría destruir el hechizo que puso su esposo, pero luego Lucius se daría cuenta y lo regañaría. Pero… esos niños sonaban desesperados y muy asustados. Mordió su labio inferior y suspiró largamente.- Está bien… abriré.

-¡Gracias!

Lentamente, Remus abrió la puerta y sus instintos "maternales" estallaron dentro de él. Una vez abierta la puerta, él puso sus manos en las caderas y fulminó al muchacho y muchacha que estaba allí.

-¡¿Por qué estaban afuera a estas horas?! ¡Ustedes deberían…!- su voz se perdió y pestañeó varias veces, mirando a los muchachos. Los alumnos que no parecían de más de quince años, le sonreían, pero no de una manera amable, sino con sonrisas maliciosas y sus túnicas no eran de Hufflepuff… sino de Slytherin.- ¿Pero… qué…?

-Al fin vuelvo a verte… _cachorro_.- dijo una voz áspera desde una esquina oscura.

Todo el cuerpo del licántropo se tensó y jadeó. Lentamente, con miedo, giró la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron sobre otros ojos dorados, una piel pálida, pero sucia, cabellos negros mugrientos y ropas andrajosas.

-¿F-F-Fenrir?

El licántropo Alfa, uno de los mayores activos de Lord Voldemort, conocido como Fenrir Greyback sonrió, mostrando sus dientes filosos y amarillentos.

-Te has portado muy mal, cachorro y tu Alfa ha venido a ponerte en tu lugar.

-¡No!- gritó Remus e intentó volver a su despacho y cerrar la puerta, pero fue demasiado tarde, los dos Slytherins empujar con todas sus fuerzas y entraron al despacho.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk… muy mal, Remus. Muy mal…

En su cama, Camila despertó al escuchar una risa que envió temblores a todo su cuerpo pequeño.

En algún lugar de Hogwarts, Lucius detuvo su varita de lanzarle un "_Diffindo_" (Dumbledore habían insistido en que no usaran hechizos muy peligrosos) al Mortífago novato con el que estaba luchando. Dentro de él su veela rugió al sentir como su pareja le mandaba una llamada de alerta.

_Remus… ¿estás en peligro?_

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Mi beta para esta ocasión me dijo que Remus era muy ingenuo XD Tiene razón, aparte de su ingenuidad también jugó que sus instintos maternales están aumentados por su embarazo y, los nerviosismos que tenía en ese momento, también impidieron que pudiera detectar por el olor al maloso de Greyback ¬¬

Les dije que no se emocionaran, porque a partir de ahora las cosas se van a complicar u.u No me gusta el angst ni el drama… pero es necesario. Solo les puedo asegurar que las muertes van a estar más del lado de Voldemort que de la Orden ¬¬

Espero que no les haya molestado los muchos cambios de escena, pero como pasaban muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, era necesario XD Y, si notaron, varié la forma en que Harry se entera que era Severus el que escuchó la profecía en la taberna, porque en el canon era Trelawney quien se lo decía. Acá Harry vio en los recuerdos esa verdad y no lo asumió cuando ella se lo dijo como en el libro ñ.ñ Lo digo solo por que alguien me ha acusado de que este fic y sus anteriores temporadas es una copia de los libros de Rowling T..T

**-/-**Ya he subido mi fic que es un X-over entre HP y Crónicas Vampíricas, les pido que se den una vuelta por el y me digan que les parece ñ.ñ **-/-**

¡¡¡Gracias a **SaraMeliss **por betear este chap!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	11. Desastre

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 11: Desastre.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Por favor, Fenrir… recapacita. No te conviene esto que estás haciendo…

-¡Cállate!- gruñó el licántropo, mientras arrastraba al padre y su niña hasta las afueras del colegio, para poder activar un Traslador. Remus no luchaba, porque sabía que eso no solo significaría peligro para su hija, sino para el niño que estaba gestando en su interior.

-Lucius te matará.- no había vacilación en esa afirmación.

-Hmph.- bufó con desdén.- Ese veela pagará por tomar a uno de mis cachorros sin permiso… si me busca, me encargaré de hacerle saber quien es tu Alfa. Y ya me aseguré de ello…

Con aprensión, Remus vio como llegaron a un claro, lo bastante alejado del colegio y apretó fuerte a su hija contra su pecho, antes de sentir el conocido estirón en el ombligo. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaban en un césped alto y descuidado, frente a una casa oscura y espeluznante.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Lucius se detuvo frente a la oficina de su esposo, tratando de recuperar su respiración luego de la carrera desenfrenada que había hecho hasta el lugar, luego de sentir el llamado de ayuda de su pareja. Frunció el ceño, notando que había algo extraño, con sus instintos veelas aumentado por la llamada de su pareja, notó enseguida un olor extraño, un olor parecido al de su lobo, pero con algo más oscuro y sangriento en él. Abrió la puerta, notando que el hechizo que había puesto allí ya no estaba. Su corazón comenzó a batir justo como cuando corrió hasta allí, al notar que el lugar estaba vacío. Sus sentidos podían sentir el miedo de su hija y la angustia de su pareja y tuvo que hacer lo posible para controlarse. Si se perdía en la furia del veela en estos momentos, no iba a poder pensar con claridad.

Sin embargo, una nota en el escritorio de lo que era la oficina del profesor, llamó su atención. La caligrafía era horrorosa, pero las palabras que leyó allí bastaron para que el veela tomara posesión de su mente.

_Malfoy:_

_Tengo lo que me pertenece por derecho. Si… fui yo quien convirtió a tu querido esposo. Ahora dime… ¿qué harás para tenerlo de vuelta? ¿Y a la niña…? Ella es tan linda… ¿sabes? Y creo que estás al tanto de cómo me gustan los niños…_

_Greyback._

Los que estaban cerca de allí, se estremecieron al escuchar el grito lleno de furia.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Fuera de Hogwarts, Harry y Dumbledore tenían éxito al encontrar el tercer Horcrux, luego de una batalla muy dura contra Inferis y las demás trampas que Tom Riddle había puesto al lugar. (N/A: Este es el Horcrux verdadero, puesto que Reg no se convirtió en Mortífago y no robó el verdadero. Pos… vamos a ahorrarle trabajo a Harry XD) No bien el anciano se estabilizó, ambos volvieron a Hogsmeade y de allí partirían al colegio. Madame Rosmerta los ayudó una vez que llegaron allí, pero las noticias que les dio hicieron que el corazón de Harry se detuviera por unos segundos.

-Es la Marca Tenebrosa.

Ambos magos miraron hacia la dirección del colegio y, efectivamente, pudieron ver el cráneo verde con la serpiente saliendo de la boca que se movía, ubicado justo encima del castillo.

-Oh, Merlín. Han llegado antes de lo que me esperaba.- murmuró Albus.- ¿Hace cuanto está allí, Rosmerta?

La respuesta de la tabernera no les trajo nada de tranquilidad y ambos se apresuraron a pedir prestadas sus escobas y partieron hacia el colegio, entrando por una de las múltiples ventanas que allí había.

Para entonces, la batalla contra los otros Mortífagos ya se había desatado. A pesar de la emboscada, los malos habían resultado más de los pensados y estaban dando muy buena lucha a los miembros de la Orden.

-Bill… contéstame… ¿estás bien?- sollozó Regulus, mientras sostenía al pelirrojo apretado contra su cuerpo. Él y su prometido habían seguido al licántropo, pero éste, aun sin magia, resultó ser un oponente demasiado fuerte y astuto para ellos dos solos y terminó hiriendo al Weasley.- Oh… Merlín…

-¿Regulus…?

Black congeló al sentir una mano en su hombro y giró asustado, levantando la varita por puro instinto.

-¡Harry!- gritó en revelación, al ver de quien se trataba.- ¡Profesor!

-¿Cómo estás, Regulus?- murmuró el anciano mago.- ¿Qué le sucedió a William?

-Seguíamos a Greyback, pero resultó ser demasiado fuerte para nosotros.- su voz tembló, mientras acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo de su amor.- Quiso atacarme, pero Bill y interpuso y…- un sollozo no lo dejó continuar.

Albus frunció el ceño y se arrodilló junto al muchacho, para comprobarlo.

-Él está bien, no te preocupes.- acarició el hombro del moreno.- Ahora quiero que te levantes y lo lleves a la enfermería. Poppy podrá hacerse cargo de él. ¿De acuerdo?

-S-Si, profesor. ¿Y ustedes que harán?

-Debo ver si los demás están bien.- se giró hacia el menor.- Acompáñalo, Harry.

-¡Pero, profesor…!

-Dijiste que me obedecerías, Harry.

-¡Pero usted no está bien, profesor! ¡Y deseo ayudar!

Dumbledore le mandó una mirada que no le gustó nada. Una que le decía que se arrepentiría de venir con él, pero, en su terquedad, él no quiso dar vuelta atrás.

-Está bien, Harry, pero ponte tu capa de invisibilidad encima.- el mayor suspiró y asintió en dirección del adolescente, permitiéndole con ese gesto que lo siga. Harry se despidió de Regulus y caminó tras el Director, atento a lo que podría pasar.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Dumbledore voló y Harry se sintió empujado contra una pared, tras una de las grandes estatuas del pasillo, por una fuerza extraña.

-Al fin has venido, viejo. Ya me estaba aburriendo de estar escondido aquí.

-Señor Nott. No puedo decir que me alegra verlo.

La respiración de Harry se contuvo en su pecho a ver al padre de Theodore. El hombre estaba lejos de quien él había conocido en su segundo año, cuando intentaron echar a Dumbledore. Al parecer, Azkaban lo había demacrado en muy poco tiempo. Su cara estaba pálida y arruinada por la mueca loca que tenía, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y estaba muy delgado.

-Hmph.- bufó.- Debes saber que ésta será la última vez que me verás, porque yo seré el encargado de matarte y volveré a tener la consideración de mi Señor.

-Tom solo se quiere así mismo, muchacho. No deberías confiar tanto en él.

-¡Silencio! ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo por su nombre, amante de muggles!- gritó apuntando la varita hacia el anciano.

Harry pudo ver, con mucha aprensión, como Dumbledore se ponía cada vez más agitado y como su espalda resbalaba de a poco sobre la pared.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Ethan y sé que lo sabes. Podría ayudarte… alejarte de todo ese maltrato.

-¡No necesito su ayuda!- chilló con locura.- ¡Por su culpa mi hijo me abandonó! ¡Prefirió unirse a unos traidores a la sangre antes de seguir las ideas de su propio padre!

-No puedes culparme, tu hijo ya era grande cuando te abandonó y ya era dueño de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y si no me equivoco, la tomó luego de que lo golpearas.

-¡Mentira! ¡Jamás le he puesto un dedo encima…!- negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

El miedo de Harry aumentaba con rapidez. Se notaba que ese hombre estaba loco y era capaz de todo y Dumbledore estaba desarmado.

-Se ve que aún amas a tu hijo. Si te rindes y me permites ayudarte, podrás volver a estar con él…

-Ya es muy tarde…- murmuró, mirando hacia el piso. Luego sus ojos se levantaron y había un decisión mortal en ellos.- _Avada_…

-¡Director!

Todas las cabezas giraron y la cara de Potter se llenó de terror al ver que Draco, junto con Theodore y Malcolm, se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

-¡TÚ!- rugió el Mortífago, la mirada loca que volvía a sus ojos.- ¡Esto es toda tu culpa! ¡Fuiste tú y tu padre mestizo quienes le metieron todas esas ideas en la cabeza a mi hijo!

Draco congeló en su lugar al ver como la varita del mayor apuntaba directamente hacia su dirección, una luz verde que se formaba en la punta.

-¡No, Ethan!- gritó Dumbledore de repente. El pobre viejo hizo lo posible para levantarse y caminó tambaleante hasta ubicar su cuerpo frente a Draco, tapando completamente al muchacho de Slytherin. Malcolm y Theodore estaban más atrás, también sin moverse.- Tu objetivo soy yo… no hace falta que lastimes a mis alumnos.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Es que estás loco?! ¿_Tú_… dando la vida por un _Slytherin_?

-Todos mis alumnos son iguales para mí, Ethan.- dijo Albus, suspirando con cansancio.- No hago distinción por nadie y menos en estos momentos. Si he de morir para que no lastimes a Draco… que así sea.

Draco miró con incredulidad al viejo. No, al gran mago, que nunca tuvo mucho de su respeto, por considerarlo loco y favorecedor de los leones. Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo algo de remordimiento. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que sucedió lo dejarían marcado de por vida.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- el Mortífago sonrió rapaz.- _Avada Kedavra_.

-¡Papá, no!

Draco escuchó ausente como su amigo Theodore gritaba en horror, lo único que él podía ver era una luz verde y como luego el cuerpo del mago más grande, desde Merlín, caía hacia atrás. Extendió su brazos para sostenerlo, pero el peso era demasiado como para que él pudiera sostenerlo, así que ambos cayeron al piso, él apoyándose en sus rodillas. Una lágrima salió de su ojo al ver la mirada de Dumbledore. Muy al contrario de otras víctimas del _Avada Kedavra_, la mirada del director no era de horror puro, sino de una de paz infinita.

-¡Finalmente!- gritó Nott riendo como loco.- ¡Y ahora voy a acabar con otro traidor!- miró con odio a Malcolm.- ¡Pagarás por haberte vendido! ¡Tú y tu hermano!

-¡No!

Harry se había congelado al ver como la Maldición Imperdonable pegaba en Dumbledore, sintiendo como el hechizo que lo mantenía pegado a la pared lo abandonaba, sabiendo que eso significaba que el hacedor de este estaba muerto. Una furia que no sabía que tenía se apoderó de él, rasgó la capa de invisibilidad de su cuerpo, sacó su varita del bolsillo y se acercó hasta donde estaba Nott, no notando la mirada sorprendida de los otros tres Slytherins.

-¡Maldito!- gruñó. Ethan giró, mirándolo con sorpresa.- _¡Sectumsempra!_

Harry ni se inmutó al ver como la sangre brotaba de la cara y del pecho del hombre. Cierto, no se imaginaba que el hechizo que Snape había inventado podría ser tan catastrófico, pero él mismo le dijo que podría llegar a usarlo en caso de emergencia.

-¡Harry!

-¡Voy a matarte! _Avada_…

-¡No, Potter!

Enseguida Harry se vio rodeado por un par de brazos fuertes, que sostuvieron su varita con firmeza. Harry desvió la mirada de su víctima y miró a los ojos negros de Snape.

-¡Suélteme, tengo que matarlo!

-¡No puedes usar una Maldición Imperdonable, Potter! ¡Y mucho menos esa!- gritó el pocionista, tomando la cabeza del muchacho en ambas manos, para que lo mirara a él y tratara de calmarse.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡El lo mató! ¡Mató a Dumbledore!

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos y miró hacia donde el muchacho le indicaba. Él, junto con George y Charlie Weasley, Marcus Flint y Flitwich, que habían llegado con él, miraron con horror el cuerpo muerto que Draco sostenía en sus manos. Severus cerró los ojos, mientras una expresión de dolor pasaba por sus facciones. _Así que al final lo conseguiste, viejo…_

-Aún así, Harry.- murmuró, sacando con lentitud la varita de la mano del muchacho shockeado.- Si lo matas usando la misma maldición que usó en Dumbledore, eso te convertirá en alguien como él.

Recién allí Harry pareció analizar todo lo que había pasado y fue cayendo de a poco al piso, quedando arrodillado. Junto a él, todos parecieron salir del trance y Charlie y Marcus se apresuraron a socorrer a Draco, mientras Severus se acercaba al cuerpo dañado de Ethan Nott y comenzaba a hacerle algunas curaciones rápidas. Por suerte, él era el inventor de la maldición que había usado el muchacho y sabía muy bien que hacer para contrarrestarla.

Una vez despojado del cuerpo del mayor, el rubio corrió hasta donde estaba su pareja y lo abrazó.

-¿Harry…?

-Oh, Draco…- murmuró el moreno, abrazando con fuerzas a Malfoy.- Está muerto… está muerto…

-Sí…- una lágrima corrió por la mejilla más pálida de lo normal del chico.- Murió para salvarme…

Fue en ese momento que Draco entendió todo lo que su papá siempre quiso explicarle. Dumbledore, a pesar de su excentricismo, era una buena persona, alguien a quien podría confiarle su vida y, si en algunos momentos realizó cosas con las que no estuvo y nuca estaría de acuerdo, el anciano siempre pensó que era para hacer el bien.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

En otro lugar de Inglaterra, un hombre, que más bien parecía una bestia, porque su pelo rubio brillaba en plata, sus ojos grises ya no eran de ese color, sino blancos y sin pupila, su mirada era rapaz, como buscando una presa a la cual no se le esperaba un buen futuro más que la muerte. El hombre gruñó y olfateó el aire.

-Están cerca…- siseó, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-

**-.Guarida de Voldemort.-**

-

Camila lloriqueó en los brazos de Remus y éste la apretó más contra sí. Por lo menos, Fenrir había tenido el atino de no encerrarlos en una celda, sino en una habitación que si bien solo tenía una cama, un escritorio y una silla, era mejor que estar en algún lugar repugnante, como él se imaginaba que en ese lugar había. De repente, escuchó un grito que parecía ser de furia y todos sus sentidos de licántropo se pusieron alertas. Una ola de magia lo hizo estremecerse y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Papá ya está aquí, mi amor.- susurró a la nena dormida.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Todos estaban en la enfermería, aliviados después de escuchar que Bill no iba a sufrir secuelas muy malas, después de su encuentro con Greyback. Sin embargo, la atmósfera era sombría, al saber que Dumbledore había caído y la canción triste que Fawkes estaba cantando no ayudaba en nada a los humores.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?- preguntó Draco, de repente.

Los miembros de la Orden se miraron entre ellos. Fue Regulus el que habló.

-Cuando seguíamos a Greyback, en un momento lo perdimos de vista. Cuando lo volvimos a encontrar, estaba con dos alumnos de Slytherin… a quienes logramos capturar, pero no pudimos hacer lo mismo con el licántropo.

-¿Y…?

-Lo interrogamos hace poco.- dijo esta vez Sirius, acercándose al muchacho, una mirada cuidadosa y dolida en sus ojos azules.- Nos dijeron que ayudaron a Greyback a secuestrar a Moony y a Cami.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

Sirius se apresuró a sostenerlo y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Harry estaba congelado en su lugar, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-Tranquilízate y escucha…

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! ¡Se llevaron a mi papá y mi hermana!- chilló.

-¡Lo sé!- gritó más fuerte. Por ser esta una situación especial, la enfermera se los dejó pasar.- Pero también nos dijeron que dejaron una nota para Lucius y no lo encontramos por ningún lado. Creemos que ha ido a buscarlos…

-¡¿Mi padre solo?!

-Entiende… no sabemos donde están, Draco.- dijo esta vez Severus, con cara seria.- Ni siquiera yo sabía donde era, podría llegar a la guarida de Voldemort solo porque la Marca nos servía como Traslador. Pero tu padre es un veela, un veela enojado a quien le han robado su pareja, estando cerca la primavera y siendo que está esperando un niño. Si hay alguien que puede seguir el rastro de Remus, solo es Lucius.

-Pero él no podrá solo…- lloriqueó, enterrando su cara en el torso de Sirius. El animago lo abrazó algo torpe y Harry se levantó para apoyar una mano en el hombro del muchacho, en señal de apoyo. Sin aviso alguno, Draco se enderezó e inspiró hondamente.- Deseo ir a buscarlo…

-¿Disculpa…?

-Yo también puedo seguir su rastro y deseo ir a ayudar.

-Es una locura.- masculló Sirius.

-No, no lo es. No solo es el caso que mi padre estará solo contra todos los Mortífagos que puede haber en ese lugar, sin contar al Señor Oscuro, sino que ahora mi padre debe estar totalmente fuera de control. Sus poderes veelas son más grandes que los míos y sé que, en situaciones como esta, el dejará que el veela tome posesión de todos sus pensamientos.- mordió su labio inferior.- Mi padre es un máquina de matar ahora… y yo o mi padre somos los únicos que podremos detenerlo de que haga una carnicería.

Todos los adultos guardaron silencio, comprendiendo la situación. Se estremecieron al pensar qué podría llegar a hacer el veela en esta situación. Porque con la magia fuerte y ancestral que llevaba Malfoy en sus venas, junto con los del veela, sin duda era una fuerza a temer.

-Está bien.- gruñó Ojo-loco Moody.- Pero no irás solo muchacho, dos o tres de nosotros te acompañaremos.

-Gracias.- asintió. Harry lo miró con horror, pero Draco tomó una de sus manos, se la apretó y luego le dio un beso.- Tengo que hacer esto, Harry. Esta vez solo yo puedo ser el héroe.

-Ya decía yo que tenías algo de Gryffindor dentro tuyo.- bromeó, intentando aligerar la situación.

-Mi papá dice lo mismo.- respondió Draco, intentado sonreír, pero fallando desgraciadamente.

-

**-.Guarida de Voldemort.-**

**-**

-Bien… esto es…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, lo estoy.- murmuró frotando sus brazos.- Puedo sentir a mi padre… está enojado… _muy_ enojado.

-Wow… no pensé que el antro de Voldemort.- estremecimientos.- podría llegar a ser tan… escabroso.

-Cállate, Black.- gruñó Ojo-loco.- Se supone que estamos en una misión de rescate, si sigues ladrando tan fuerte nos oirán.

-Hmph.- Sirius puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que será mejor que comencemos a tratar de romper los hechizos que nos prohibirán entrar.- dijo Regulus.- Aunque parecen no ser muchos… Lucius ya habrá hecho mucho al parecer…

Moody y Sirius asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar. Solo ellos cuatro habían decidido venir a buscar a Lucius, Remus y Camila. Una vez rotos los hechizos, los cuatro entraron por una ventana rota de lo que parecía ser una habitación desocupada.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que ustedes tres vayan a buscar a mi papá y Camila, yo voy por mi padre.- susurró Draco.

-¡No, de eso nada! Si te pasa algo, Moony me mata.

-¡Entiende, idiota!- siseó.- En estos momentos mi padre no es él mismo, si ve a alguien que no sea de su propia manada o sangre querrá atacar. Solo _yo_ puedo acercarme a él cuando está en esas condiciones, o mi papá, es por eso que quiero que lo busquen y encuentren, una vez que los hallen, vengan a buscarnos, si ustedes están con mi papá, él podrá aplacar al veela y decirles que no son amenaza.

Los tres adultos guardaron silencio y miraron a Draco con seriedad.

-Él tiene razón.- gruñó Moody.- Pero no tengo gusto de dejarte solo, muchacho.

-No me va a pasar nada.- puso los ojos en blanco.- Tengan por seguro que si mi padre está en ese estado, no habrá ningún enemigo cerca que pueda hacerme daño. Todos los que estén cerca estarán o muy heridos o muertos como para hacerme daño y, en todo caso, el veela no permitirá que dañen a su cachorro.

-¿Tanto así…?- preguntó Sirius, estremeciéndose.

-Sip, es por eso que, en estos momentos, creo que solo Voldemort podría ser un rival para Lucius. Nunca pude saber como se ponen los Malfoy cuando su poder veela toma completo poder de ellos, pero, según mi abuela, son combatientes inigualables, cuando se trata de defender a sus parejas.

-Bien, bien…- masculló Alastor.- Vete muchacho, y ten cuidado. ¡Vigilancia Constante!- gritó, asustando a los otros tres.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- murmuró Regulus, arrastrando a los otros dos. Lejos de donde podían percibir venía la presencia de Lucius y donde el chico les había dicho que podía sentir el olor de su papá.

Draco tomó varias respiraciones y salió en busca de su padre. El poder era en verdad abrumante y él se alegraba de no ser enemigo de Lucius Malfoy en estos momentos. Solo podía sentir lástima por aquellos que se hayan interpuesto en su camino en busca de su papá. A medio camino, escuchó voces de personas que no conocía y se aterró. No tenía lugar en donde esconderse. Forzó varias puertas, hasta que al final una de las tres cedió y entró a una habitación a oscuras.

-_Lumus_.- los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos al ver que una persona ocupaba esa habitación.- ¿Quién está allí…?

La persona se acercó y Draco pudo ver su cara… y sintió que el corazón se le caía al piso.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… desde ahora les digo que NO les voy a decir quien era con quien se encontró Draco. Si adivinan… las felicitaré XD

Me fue duro cargarme a Dumbly… U.U Pero quería seguir lo más que podía el canon hasta acá. Ahora debo anunciarles que lo que viene será todo obra mía, porque creo que soy una de las pocas que NO han leído HP 7, porque estoy esperando el libro y no pienso leer las traducciones que hay por la red ¬¬

Si es que llega a haber Spoilders será pura casualidad XD

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli **por betear este chap!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	12. Poder Veela

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 12: Poder Veela.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Draco…?

El chico se erizó y levantó la varita.

-Soy Draco Malfoy. ¿Tú quién eres…?

-Oh, muchacho…- murmuró, haciendo un encanto para que las luces se prendieran.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El medio veela pestañeó.

-Yo… vine por mi padre.- murmuró inseguro.- ¿Por qué no me atacas?

El hombre sonrió.

-¿Por qué debería? Estamos del mismo lado.

-¿… Disculpa?

-¿Recuerdas quien soy, cierto? Estuve en tu casa cuando era más joven.

-S-Si…- asintió.- Eres Rabastan Lestrange.

-Si.- murmuró, antes de caer sentado en el sillón que estaba sentado antes.- Cuando salí de Azkaban, hace un año, no sabía que hacer. Mi hermano parecía triste y perdido, pero después del fiasco del Departamento de Misterios, él desapareció y sabía que era para volver con su antiguo amor e hijo.- miró hacia la ventana.- Tardé, pero a principios del inicio del año escolar busqué a Dumbledore y me ofrecí para ser espía.

-¡El espía! ¿Eres tú…?

-Si, pero muy pocos lo saben. Me ofrecí voluntariamente a espiar, ya que con la ida de tu padre, mi hermano, Bellatrix y Severus yo pasé a ser un miembro importante del círculo interno del Lord. Espié con al condición de que Dumbledore pudiera interceder por mí cuando la guerra terminara.

-Oh…- Draco agachó la cabeza, culpabilidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Draco tensó y evitó mirar al Mortífago a los ojos.

-… él murió.- murmuró bajito.- Lo mataron hoy…

-¡¿Dumbledore muerto?!- gritó, desesperado.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora estoy perdido!- exclamó, agarrándose la cabeza.

-No, no todo está perdido.- aseguró Draco, acercándose para tomar un hombro del hombre.- Si me ayudas ahora, mi padre podrá interceder por ti. Y yo no vine solo, Regulus y Sirius Black, mas Alastor Moody están conmigo. Si todos ellos ven que nos apoyas, podrán hacer algo por ti en tu juicio.

-¿Tú crees?- sus ojos celestes se llenaron de esperanza.

-Estoy seguro.- asintió seriamente.- Y no solo eso. También creo que el vie…- calló, ese hombre que dio su vida por la suya no se merecía ser tratado con irrespetuosidad.- el director era muy astuto, seguro dejó algún documento donde decía que lo estabas ayudando, eso, sumado a los testigos que te nombré antes, te ayudarán definitivamente.

-Oh, gracias. Gracias, Draco.- suspiró.

-Ahora vamos, debo encontrar a mi padre, antes de que siga haciendo cosas de las que se puede arrepentir.

-Tienes razón. Yo lo vi.- se estremeció.- Estaba totalmente sacado, no era él y por eso vine a escondernos aquí.

-¿Escondernos?

-Si.- sonrió.- Yo estoy a cargo del pequeño Alan Baddock.

El rubio sintió que un gran alivio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, antes no había pensado en el hermanito de Malcolm, pero ahora que Rabastan se lo nombraba y encima le decía que estaba allí, podrían matar dos pájaros de un tiro, rescatando a su familia y también llevarse al pequeño niño de allí.

-¡Búscalo y apresurémonos a salir!- apremió.

Rabastan asintió y camino enérgicamente hacia una puerta que había en ese tipo de Sala adonde habían entrado.

-¿Alan?

Un niño de no más de seis años levantó la mirada y sonrió de oreja a oreja a su guardia.

-¡Tío Rab!

-Pequeño…- se agachó para recibirlo en sus brazos.- He venido a buscarte para que nos vayamos de aquí, ¿quieres eso?

-¡Si! ¡¿Vamos a ir a ver a mi hermano Malcy?!

-Sí, Alan. Vamos a verlo…

Rabastan cargó al pequeño niño en brazos y juntos salieron del lugar. La aprensión de Draco aumentó, porque si bien no podía dejar a Rabastan atrás, tampoco estaba seguro de traerlo con él, porque ahora sí irían por su padre y en estos momentos no se imaginaba en qué estado mental podría estar el veela.

Caminaron a paso sigiloso por un pasillo vacío y, al llegar a una curva, se estremecieron al escuchar un grito de puro dolor, viniendo de una Sala delante de los tres. Draco tragó saliva, sintiendo como el poder de su padre era más abrumante en ese lugar.

-Quédate aquí.- le susurró a su acompañante.

-¿Qué…?- susurró devuelta, con algo de incredulidad.- Pero… no puedo dejarte ir solo.

-No me va a pasar nada, ¿puedes sentirlo? Ese poder es el de mi padre, él está allí y, en estos momentos, solo mi papá o yo son las únicas personas a las que él no atacaría.

-Entiendo.- dijo seriamente.- Me esconderé tras aquella estatua.- agregó, cabeceando en dirección a una estatua gigante de una serpiente que enrollaba a un oso. Era en verdad grotesca.- Suerte.

-Gracias.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Draco caminó hasta la sala. Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad y el espectáculo que lo recibió casi lo hizo vomitar. El lugar estaba lleno de sangre, seca y reciente, había al menos media docena de cuerpos descuartizados en el piso y en el medio estaba su padre, peleando con el ser más grotesco que haya visto en su vida. Era un hombre de pelo negro largo y descuidado, dientes amarillos y llenos de sangre y ojos dorados como el hombre lobo que era. El mismo estaba bastante herido en varias partes, algunas miraban profundas. Su padre, por otra parte, no tenía más que raspones en los brazos y cara, su cabello era un lío y la mirada de odio en su cara daba miedo.

-¡Ven veela!- incitó Fenrir.- ¡Pelea por tu sumiso! O ¿Es que quieres que te lo gane y sea yo quien me _entretenga_ con él?- preguntó, burlón.

Escuchando esa pregunta, Lucius gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta y se tiró sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo. Era una lucha a muerte y Draco se tranquilizó al ver que su padre estaba ganando, aunque le sorprendía y asustaba ver la fuerza y la destreza en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que tenía su padre, ese era un lado que no le conocía.

Fenrir tuvo la mala suerte de trastabillar con uno de los cuerpos que estaba en el piso y ese momento no fue desperdiciado por el veela, quien se tiró sobre su cuerpo y encajó sus uñas en el cuello del otro, usando su cuerpo para apresarlo en el piso. El licántropo dejó salir una tos ahogada, provocando que saliera sangre por su boca.

-Je…- sonrió.- Veo que eres digno de tener al cachorro, veela… es una lástima… si solo hubieses llegado una hora más tarde, habría probado el por qué peleas tanto por é…- la criatura no pudo terminar su frase, porque con un fuerte "¡Crack!" Lucius terminó de romper su cuello.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y giró la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de ponerse a devolver todo lo que tuvo para la merienda. Una cosa era que el rubio quisiera muerto a ese tipo y otra muy diferente era ver a su propio padre hacerlo.

-¿Padre…?

Lucius levantó rápidamente la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos en su hijo, dejando salir un gruñido animalístico. Draco se aterró y trató en pensar frenéticamente en sus clases veela de verano.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

-

-El poder está allí, Draco.- dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo frustrado.- Solo debes tratar de sentirlo.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres medio veela y yo solo un cuarto.

-A pesar que la proporción sea baja, el poder aún está allí y es deber de todo medio veela, un cuarto veela o la proporción que sea, usarlo. Ya lo has tocado en otras ocasiones, cuando tuviste celos por Potter.- dijo, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Draco se ruborizó.

-Pero… eso era…- farfulló.

-Creo que esa es la clave.- musitó, cortando el farfullo de su hijo y aliviando su vergüenza.- Tal vez, para tocar tu poder, debes tener en mente a alguien querido, querer usar tu poder para ayudar a alguien que amas o protegerlo.- lo miró a los ojos.- A ver… cierra los ojos y piensa en que deseas ayudar a tu papá Remus y veremos que pasa…

-

**-.Fin de Recuerdo.-**

**-**

Recordando eso, Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que la calidez y el cosquilleo inundaran su piel. _Deseo ayudar a mi familia, deseo que mi padre me reconozca._ Pensó una y otra vez. Para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, ellos eran más plateados que grises y Lucius estaba a cincuenta centímetros de él, algo que lo asustó. Sin embargo, se obligó a respirar varias veces, porque no ayudaría que el veela percibiera su miedo. Efectivamente, al sentir el poder, Lucius levantó la nariz y olfateó el aire. Miró detalladamente al muchacho frente a él y semi sonrió.

-Draco.- su voz era rasposa por los gruñidos que estuvo dando.

-Si, padre… soy yo.

-¿Y mi pareja?

-Uh… él está cerca…- aseguró incómodo. Podía ver que el veela todavía estaba en la superficie y que, probablemente, estaría allí hasta que no viera a Remus y Camila sanos y salvos.- ¿Vamos a buscarlos?

Lucius asintió y el menor tomó unos de sus brazos, haciendo una mueca al sentir la sangre por las ropas de su padre. Por el camino se encontraron con Rabastan, quien abrió los ojos como platos al ver el estado de Lucius. El veela gruñó en el, pero Draco apretó aún mas el agarre en el brazo del mayor.

-No, padre. Él es un amigo, me ayudó a encontrarte.

Malfoy tardó en tranquilizarse, pero ayudó mucho cuando olió al pequeño que el Mortífago llevaba en sus brazos. Los veelas tenían siempre un punto suave para los cachorros. Sin volver a mirar a Lestrange, siguió caminando sintiendo el olor de su pareja e hija. Por el camino fueron atacados por un par de Mortífagos, pero ellos no fueron anda contra Lucius y las ganas de ver sano y salvo a su pareja. Cuando al fin llegaron a donde el olor de Remus era más fuerte, Lucius se atiesó y comenzó a gruñir.

Unos pasos alertaron la llegada de más personas y Draco vio venir a su papá, con su hermanita en brazos, seguidos de los miembros de la Orden que habían venido con él.

-¡Lucius!- chilló Remus, corriendo hasta donde estaba su pareja. Antes de abrazarlo, dejó a Camila en el piso y después encerró al veela en un abrazo feroz.

El veela lo abrazó con aún más posesividad que siempre y miró con desconfianza a las personas que habían venido con su pareja. No haciendo caso a la sangre y los rasguños, Remus buscó los labios de su marido y lo besó. Desde que Sirius y los demás lo encontraron, él podía sentir la inquietud de su lobo interno, quien le decía que su veela estaba fuera de control. Era por eso que, tan solo al verlo, se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó, sabiendo que ésta era la mejor forma de tranquilizarlo y alejar los poderes que nublaban la mente de su amor. Y pareció funcionar, porque Remus lo sintió relajarse en su abrazo.

Moody tosió nervioso, cuando el beso se prolongó más de lo necesario.

-Debemos irnos, no es seguro permanecer aquí.- gruñó el ex-Auror.

-¿Rabastan?- preguntó Regulus, con una mirada sorprendido hacia el Mortífago.

-Hola, Regulus.- masculló, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- gruñó Sirius, levantando su varita.

-¡Él me ayudó! ¡Él es el espía de Dumbledore!- exclamó Draco, poniéndose en frente del cuerpo de Lestrange y el niño.

-¿Draco? ¿Por qué estas aquí?- preguntó Remus, mirando con sorpresa y temor a su hijo.

-Yo era el único que podía guiarlos, papá.

-Pero…

-No hay tiempo para esto.- cortó Moody.- Debemos irnos, **ahora**.

Todos asintieron seriamente y comenzaron a caminar. Aunque Moody y Sirius aún miraban con desconfianza a Lestrange, pero sabían que lo importante era salir y ya después verían. El Mortífago no sería tan tonto como para entregarse tan abiertamente a ellos. Cuando estuvieron afuera, una nueva batalla se sobrellevó, eran un grupo de diez, pero ellos eran más expertos en la lucha y tenían un veela que haría todo por proteger a su familia.

Draco, al ser el menor, mucho a su disgusto, tuvo que hacerse a un lado de la lucha y llevar a Camila y a Alan a un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, unos de los Mortífagos los vio y debió dejar a los niños para batallar. Lograron alejarlo bastante, tanto que no pudo cubrir a los niños cuando un hechizo mal lanzado se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!- alcanzó a gritar y miró con horror, como el hechizo rojo estaba por impactar en Alan. Sin embargo, una bola blanca tiró al niño al piso y el hechizo siguió de largo, hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, que quedó derretido en cuestión de segundos.- ¿… qué?

La "bola" resultó ser un cisne, que luego se transformó en Theodore Nott.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al niño, que lo miraba con sorpresa.

-¡Théo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudar.- dijo seriamente, levantando al muchacho del piso.- Mi padre tenía un Traslador que me dejó a medio kilómetro de aquí y McGonagall me dio otro para que pudiera dejarnos en Hogsmeade.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayan mandado!

-Iban a mandar a alguien más, pero entonces revelé que soy un animago en forma de cisne y no tuvieron más remedio que darme la tarea.- frunció el ceño.- Aunque ahora voy a tener que registrarme en el Ministerio.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Remus, acercándose a ellos. Atrás, la batalla ya estaba terminando. Moody y Regulus estaba terminado de atar a los Mortífagos.- ¡¿Théo…?!

-Vino a ayudar… trae un Traslador que nos llevará a Hogsmeade.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Úsenlo! Nosotros iremos enseguida. Tomaremos a algunos de estos malditos y los llevaremos al Ministerio.- gruñó Sirius, pateando a uno de los Mortífagos inconcientes.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vamos, Lucius?

El veela aún tenía la mirada asesina en sus ojos, pero ante la pregunta de su pareja, no le quedó otra que asentir. Minutos después, los dos alumnos de Hogwarts, los niños, Remus y Lucius se trasladaron a Hogsmeade.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry no podía negar que estaba sorprendido al ver las lágrimas correr por el rostro de Draco. Él mismo quería llorar, pero ese sentimiento se le había negado tanto desde niño, que era duro poder hacerlo ahora. En cuanto a su sorpresa, ésta se debía a que, hasta entonces, su novio venía proclamando que Dumbledore no era de sus personas preferidas. Sin embargo, ahora el rubio lloraba como si hubiese perdido a una persona muy cercana. Giró la cabeza, no aguantando esas lágrimas, que desgarraban algo en su interior. No sirvió de mucho, porque de ese lado vio a Lucas Lestrange llorando como niño en el hombro de Ginny Weasley.

-¿Por qué, Gin-Gin? Él era mi padrino y lo quería un montón…

-Yo sé, mi amor.- dijo ella, su propio rostro lleno de lágrimas.- Todos lo queríamos un montón y lo vamos a extrañar.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-¿Qué no volverán a Hogwarts el año que viene?- preguntó Draco, con incredulidad.

-Ya te lo expliqué, Draco.- suspiró.- Esto es algo que debemos hacer, en un principio sería yo solo, pero Hermione y Ron han insistido en venir. Nos iremos después de la boda de Regulus y Bill.

-Yo también iré.- dijo, mirándolo con resolución.

-Me lo imaginaba.- dijo sonriendo de lado. De repente sus ojos se tornaron serios.- Hay algo que he estado pensando y creo que todo esto lo ha desatado.- revolvió su cabello con nerviosismo.- Me he dado que la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina y debemos tratar de vivir todo lo que podamos, antes que nos suceda algo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-Creo que es tu tiempo…- se ruborizó.- Tú sabes… de… completar el enlace.

-¿Si…?- toda su aprensión parecía haber desaparecido.

-Si.- frunció el ceño.- La primavera está a dos semanas de inicio y, si vamos a viajar, creo que sería… _incómodo_… si no completamos el enlace antes de salir.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Tienes razón! Eh… ejem- carraspeó nervioso.- Digo… ¿Cuándo lo haríamos?

-Tendría que ser antes que nos volvamos a nuestras casas. Sería algo extraño que lo completemos en tu casa o la mía.

-Cierto…- frunció el ceño.- Entonces… ¿mañana?

Harry lució asustado por un momento, pero después asintió.

-Mañana por la noche… ¿En la Sala de los Menesteres?

-Ok, nos veremos.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.Sala de los Menesteres.-**

**-**

Fue un inicio un poco torpe, porque ambos eran vírgenes y lo que sabían era por "La charla" que tuvieron con sus padres, anécdotas contadas entre amigos y algo de lectura. Por ahora ambos estaban en la cama, besándose, sin sus camisas. Atrevido y necesitado, Draco bajó sus manos y apretó el trasero de Harry.

-¡Ah!- chilló Harry y se levantó de golpe del cuerpo del rubio.

-Oh, Merlín…- gimió Draco y cubrió su cara con sus manos.- Esto no va a funcionar su te asustas por cada toque, _Potter_.- siseó, descubriendo su rostro para fulminar al moreno con sus ojos grises.

-Bueno, _Malfoy_. Lo siento, pero nunca he hecho esto y estoy nervioso.

-Hagamos una cosa, tú acuéstate y déjame llevar la iniciativa.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No quiero que me domines.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por más que quisiera, Potter…- siseó, levantándose y tirando a Harry bruscamente en la cama.- mis instintos me llevan a la necesidad de complacerte y se puede decir que si me dejas llevar las riendas… haré algo así como un ritual de apareamiento, para lograr conquistarte y complacerte. A la hora de la verdad, tú serás el dominante.- su voz ya no sonaba amarga, se notaba que había aceptado el hecho de que era sumiso.

Suspirando, Harry relajó su cuerpo y se dejó caer del todo al colchón. Draco sonrió victorioso y descendió su boca directamente al ombligo de su pareja, para luego meter la punta de su lengua en el agujero. La respiración de Harry se contuvo y toda su piel se tiñó de rosado al sentir la carne mojada y juguetona en ese sector tan cerca de su miembro. Luego, ella subió hasta una de sus tetillas y comenzó a jugar con ellas. El primer jadeo excitado vino cuando Draco mordió la derecha y comenzó a hacer círculos con la yema de sus dedos a la izquierda.

Notando el estado de relajación y entrega de su pareja, Draco descendió una de sus manos y comenzó a sacar lentamente los pantalones de su amante. Harry no protestó cuando sus pantalones fueron quitados, si se tensó cuando la mano pequeña y delicada de Draco rodeó su hombría, pero se olvidó de todo cuando la punta del dedo gordo del veela comenzó a dar masajes en la punta de su pene. Arqueó su cuerpo y gimió, agarrando las con fuerza las sábanas bajo su cuerpo. Sintió ponerse la mente nublada cuando la lengua dio un lamido experimental desde la base hasta la punta.

-¡Dios, Draco!

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- ronroneó.- ¿Te gusta esto…?

-S-Si… no pares.

-No pienso hacerlo.- dijo, sonriendo malicioso, antes de engullir de una sola vez toda la erección del moreno. Una acción bastante sorprendente, tiendo en cuenta que Potter estaba bien dotado.

Harry gritó y arqueó aún más su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que sus caderas empezaran a empujar dentro de la boca caliente y mojada. Draco tuvo que atajar sus caderas y siguió subiendo y bajando su cabeza, dando un experto sexo oral. Cuando sintió a Harry tensarse, sacó el pene de su boca, ganándose un gemido de decepción del moreno.

-¡No te detengas!- lloriqueó casi.

-Ah-ah, Harry. Este es nuestro enlace, ¿recuerdas?- dijo, levantándose de la cama.- En nuestra primera vez, debes acabar dentro mío.- Acto seguido, Draco le dio un gran espectáculo al Gryffindor. Porque empezó a desvestirse lentamente, revelando con lentitud cada porción de piel que aún estaba cubierto de ropa. Toda su piel era nívea, sin imperfecciones, algo ruborizada por el calor de sus acciones y a Harry se le hizo agua la boca.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves…?- preguntó juguetón, al ver el hambre en los ojos verdes.

Harry no contestó, en lugar gruñó y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, lo tiró en la cama y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación.

-¿Q-Qué debo hacer…? Dime…

-Allí he dejado el lubricante.- dijo, señalando la punta de la cama, donde el moreno pudo ver un frasco de plástico pequeño.- Unta tus dedos y prepárame.

El otro chico asintió seriamente. Untó tres de sus dedos y primero metió uno. Se asustó al ver la mueca de dolor de Draco, pero las palabras de su padrino vinieron a su mente.

-"Eso dolería, es imposible que no lo sea, pero se volvería mejor con el tiempo."

Cuando el segundo y el tercer dedo estuvieron adentro y uno de ellos tocó la próstata del veela, Harry supo que la mueca era de éxtasis, que el dolor estaba olvidado y se sintió orgulloso de estar haciéndolo bien. Besó con cariño a Draco y siguió preparando al chico, hasta que sintió que sus tres dedos resbalaban con mucha facilidad. Estuvo tentado a meter un cuarto dedo, pero su miembro le dijo que no aguantaría más la excitación y que se apurara.

-Ya estás listo.- no pudo evitar decirle.

-¿Entonces, qué esperas? ¡Entra ya!- gritó el rubio con impaciencia, levantando sus caderas. Él tampoco se aguantaba las ganas de ser cogido por su pareja. Tal y como su padre se lo dijera, sus instintos estaban enloquecidos y _necesitaba_ ser poseído cuanto antes.- ¡Vamos, Potter!

Harry asintió y ubicó mejor el cuerpo del rubio y lo fue penetrando de a poco, ganando un quejido de ambos muchachos. Era increíble sentirse finalmente unidos, saber que sus sentidos le indicaban que eran el uno para el otro y que se amarían hasta e fin de sus días. Era verdad que todas las parejas tenían sus peleas ocasionales y la guerra inminente tampoco les aseguraba un futuro muy feliz. Pero por ahora se concentraron en dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones y por compartir este amor que se tenían.

Potter empujó con más rapidez en el ano del rubio y Draco rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo para que la cabeza negra descansara en su hombro.

-Yo… t-te amo, Draco.- murmuró el moreno.

Draco sonrió de lado y sus ojos se levantaron, mirando como la niebla blanca se formaba entre ellos, indicando que en enlace estaba a punto de completarse.

-Yo también te amo...- murmuró contra su cuello.- ¿Soy tuyo, verdad?

-Sí… mío, solo mío.- gruñó con posesividad.

Siendo inexpertos en el sexo, ambos no tardaron en venirse enseguida. Solo Draco fue conciente, porque sus instintos se los decían, que el enlace estaba formado.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este chap me costó un montón, porque cada día más me gusta menos el HD, pero mi vena pervertida me impidió que hiciera un lemon de mal gusto. Y salió esto, un sexo adolescente inexperto y divertido XD

¡¡¡Me extraño que nadie adivinara con quien se encontraba Draco!!! La mayoría fue muy catastrófica. Como les dije antes, solo Harry puede sobrevivir a un encuentro con Voldy (¿Cómo lo hace…? No sé… ¬¬) Así que no iba a enfrentar a Draco con él XD Pos era Rabastan y se revela como el espía de Dumbly ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Y va dedicado a mi beta Angeli!!! (Porque ella es pervertida y me pidió que se lo dedique XD)

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli **por betear este chap!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	13. La calma antes de la tormenta

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 13: La calma antes de la tormenta.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Ustedes están extraños…- murmuró Sirius, mirando con los ojos angostados a su ahijado.

Sintiéndose atrapado, avergonzado y algo culpable, Harry se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, tocando con sus manos temblorosas el cabello negro sedoso de la pequeña Angeli, que dormía en sus brazos.

-Uh… bien… es que… nosotros…- tosió nervioso.- Ya-completamos-el-enlace.- dijo a carrerilla.

Sirius pestañeó, tratando de procesar las palabras de su ahijado. Cuando al fin lo hizo, una sonrisa divertida partió su cara en dos.

-Ah… veo… veo…- rió al ver la cara más roja que un tomate de su ahijado.- Así que por fin Malfoy se ha metido en tus pantalones.

-Sirius… no lo digas _así_.- masculló incómodo.- Lo haces sonar como si él me violó o algo por el estilo. Y no fue así… nosotros… bien… es algo que él necesitaba y no vi necesidad de alargarlo más.

-¿Pero lo sentiste verdaderamente?- preguntó el animago, ahora algo preocupado.- Porque, siendo tu primera vez, esperaba que fuera algo especial… no solo para calmar a un veela loco.

Harry sonrió a su padrino.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Siri. Pero no es necesario, al menos no en este caso, lo hice porque estaba seguro, aunque dudaba cuando podría ser el momento adecuado. Y es por eso, que después de toda la tensión que ambos pasamos a fin de curso… creí adecuado hacerlo ahora.

-Oh…- la sonrisa libidinosa volvió al rostro del mayor.- Entonces… deseo detalles, mi querido ahijado. ¡Y si son jugosos mejor!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-No puedo creer que te estés por casar…- suspiró.- Me perdí de tantas cosas por tomar ese camino… y eso que me lo advertiste.

Regulus dejó de acomodar su corbata (por décima vez) de enfrente del espejo y caminó hasta sentarse al lado de su amigo.

-No pienses en eso, Rab.- acarició su hombro.- Hay un dicho muggle que dice: "Mejor tarde que nunca" y tú lo hiciste, tarde, pero te diste cuenta que era un error permanecer al lado de ese hombre y arriesgaste tu vida para espiar. Ahora eres digno de mejorar tu vida y rehacer tus amistades y lazos familiares. ¿Viste la cara de felicidad de Rodolphus cuando te vio llegar con el pequeño Alan? Debes estar seguro que él ya te ha perdonado… al igual que yo.

Rabastan Lestrange le regaló una inmensa sonrisa a su mejor amigo del colegio. Él fue una de las principales razones por la que se decidió a espiar también, porque cuando salió de la cárcel, pudo enterarse de lo feliz que era su amigo, en su camino aliado a la Luz.

Su vida ahora estaba parcialmente bien, porque tal y como Draco se lo dijera, Dumbledore dejó en su testamento una carta para el Ministro, donde le decía que él era un aliado. Eso, junto con la ayuda de Lucius, Moody y Sirius, hizo que él tuviera un juicio, del cual salió airado. Si bien él era culpable de muchas muertes, los jueces tomaron sus años de cárcel como pago por sus crímenes y le dieron una multa que su cuñado pagó. Ahora tenía una deuda con él y pensaba buscarse un trabajo para pagarle hasta el último centavo.

-¿Un Weasley, eh?- murmuró sonriente, intentando cambiar de tema.

Regulus sonrió, sabiendo del intento de su amigo y alegre por hablar de temas mejores.

-Sip, ellos saben como conquistarte.- volvió al espejo, acomodándose nuevamente la corbata. Durante la charla seria con su amigo se había olvidado un poco de su nervios, pero ahora habían vuelto con creces.

-Los he visto a todos… son muy bellos y siempre me atrajeron los pelirrojos.

-Pues debo decirte que Bill ya está tomado.- dijo Regulus, mirando a Rabastan a través del espejo.- De hecho, creo que todos lo están… aunque…- llevó uno de sus dedos a su barbilla y la golpeó.- Me parece que Charlie se ha dejado de su novio hace un tiempito. Tal vez pueda presentártelo.- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Pre-Presentármelo…?- balbuceó, rojo hasta las orejas.- ¡No digas locuras! ¡Yo no estoy para noviazgos!

-Awww… no seas tímido que no te queda. Ambos sabemos las locuras que hicimos en Hogwarts. Ahora no te me vengas a hacer el modesto…

-No es eso…- suspiró.- Sino que… soy un ex convicto, Regulus. ¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía tener algo que ver con un ex Mortífago y convicto?

-Los Weasley no se fijan en eso, Rab… ellos solo se fijan en la persona, no en sus antecedentes. Yo mismo era el hermano del traidor de los Potter y primo de la culpable del ataque a los Longbottom, pero ni mi Bill ni su familia hicieron caso de ello y ahora voy a casarme con un Weasley.

-Pero tú nunca estuviste en la cárcel o fuiste Mortífago.

Regulus bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, giró para decirle sus verdades a su amigo, cuando unos toques a la puerta lo interrumpieron. Como si haya sido llamado por acción divina, el mismísimo Charlie Weasley se reveló tras ella. Black tuvo que tapar su boca para que la sonrisa divertida no se revelara, al ver el furioso rubor que se extendió por la cara de su amigo.

-¿Deseas algo, cuñado?

-Vengo a buscarte, Regulus. Ya está todo listo y mi má dice que es momento que bajes.

-Oh, perfecto, perfecto. Pero antes de bajar… ¿ya has tenido el gusto de conocer a mi amigo Rabastan Lestrange?- preguntó inocente, señalando con un mano al Slytherin.

Rabastan le mandó un mirada mortificada y de traición a su amigo, antes de ruborizarse aún mas al notar los ojos chocolate en su persona. Regulus sonrió victorioso al ver el interés en los ojos de su cuñado.

-No, no lo he tenido.- murmuró Charlie.- Hola, soy Charlie Weasley.

-Ra-Rabastan Lestrange.- masculló el otro, estirando una mano para estrechar la del pelirrojo.

-¡Tiíto!- chilló Lucas estallando dentro del cuarto. No sabiendo que traía alivio a Rabastan que se estaba sintiendo verdaderamente incómodo ante el escrutinio del Amaestrador de Dragones.- ¡Mi querida suegra dice que si no bajas ahora te vendrá a buscar por los pelos!- anunció sonriente.

-Oh…- Regulus pestañeó.- Bajemos entonces, no quiero ser víctima del enfado de Molly Weasley.

La boda de llevaría a cabo en la Madriguera, si bien tenían lugares más lujosos en donde hacerlos, tanto Bill como Regulus querían algo familiar y discreto, después de la muerte de Dumbledore y estando en medio de la guerra, no era prudente hacer algo muy ruidoso. De hecho, no habían aplazado la boda solo porque todos los miembros de la Orden los convencieron de que la hicieran, porque necesitaban algo para distraerse de los acontecimientos recientes.

El patio de la casa familiar estaba adornado hermosamente, con telas y flores blancas y alfombras rojas en el piso. En el medio de todo había un altar armado con un arco de color oro, donde Bill y Sirius los esperaban. Él llegaría del brazo de Tonks, quien fue elegida madrina por parte de su pelirrojo. El mismo Kingsley Shaklebolt había tomado un curso rápido en el Ministerio, para poder ser quien los casara. Como antiguo Auror, solo necesitó un curso de dos meses, para tener la autoridad de casar parejas.

Y, gracias a las medidas tomadas, la boda resultó muy bien, sin interrupciones del enemigo. Aunque las personas no podía dejar de mirar de vez en cuando hacia el exterior de la barrera de protección, por temor a que aparecieran Mortífagos.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Remus suspiró por centésima vez desde que llegaran y miró a su esposo con una sonrisa forzada. Desde su secuestro, la parte veela de Lucius le impedía estar completamente tranquilo, porque lo que estos días casi se habían convertido en un infierno. El tener a su esposo constantemente tras suyo, preguntándole si se sentía bien, estaba rayando sus nervios. Por suerte, Remus tenía una infinita paciencia y estaba soportando, pero no sabía hasta cuando.

-_Si, Lucius_.- murmuró con voz cansada.- Tal y como te lo dije hace cinco minutos, estoy bien.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento.- suspiró, sentándose junto a su esposo.- No puedo evitarlo, el veela se retuerce dentro de mí y hasta me manda pensamientos de malestar. Es difícil poder controlarme, pero creo poder hacerlo dentro de un tiempo. Debo sentarme y tratar de meditar o algo…

-Te ayudaré…- dijo Remus, recostando su cabeza castaña sobre el hombro de su esposo. Sabía que Lucius también sufría al tener un veela sobreprotector tomando control de sus pensamientos.

-Gracia, mi amor.- murmuró atrayendo a Remus más contra su cuerpo y posando una mano sobre su estómago redondeado.

Era un bendición que el bebé no haya sufrido el trauma del secuestro y posterior rescate. Si Fenrir le hubiese hecho algo a Remus o al bebé, nadie podría haber calmado al veela de Lucius. Hubiese sido un baño de sangre aún peor si es que Lupin hubiese resultado dañado.

-Hey, tío Rab.

Rabastan cesó su charla con Charlie (mucho a su desconcierto y vergüenza, el pelirrojo lo había buscado para sacarlo a bailar y charlar) y sonrió al pequeño que llamó su atención. Se agachó y tomó a Alan en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás…?

-Bien.- sonrió, pero después hizo un puchero.- Te extraño, tío Rab. ¿Poque no has venido a vititarme?

-Oh… cielo… es que… he tenido cosas que hacer.- hizo una mueca. El asunto de su juicio lo tuvo casi sin tiempo de tener un momento de ocio.- Pero te prometo que te visitaré seguido de ahora en más. ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-Vivimos con los padres de Lucas.- anunció Malcolm, que se acercaba a ellos.- Como mi padre fue declarado Mortífago y está fugado, y no tenemos más familia, el Señor Black ha acordado ser nuestro guarda hasta que yo sea mayor de edad.

-Que bueno…- sonrió.- Y… ¿no te molestaría que lo visitara más adelante?- preguntó dudoso.

-Por supuesto que no.- aseguró Malcolm, devolviendo la sonrisa.- De hecho, aún no le he agradecido por todo lo que hizo por mi hermanito, mientras estuvo secuestrado.- estiró una mano, incitando al mayor a que se la estreche.- Gracias, muchas gracias por cuidarlo, Señor Lestrange.

-De nada.- sonrió.- Y puedes llamarme Rabastan si lo deseas.

-De acuerdo.- asintió y luego miró a su hermano.- ¿Vamos, Alan? Camila Malfoy te estaba buscando para jugar.

-¡Sip! ¡Vamos!- chilló, para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Rabastan e incitarlo a que lo bajara.

Malcolm tomó su mano y juntos caminaron en busca de la pequeña Malfoy.

-Pareces buenos con los niños.- comentó Charlie.

Rabastan se ruborizó, casi se había olvidado de la presencia del otro.

-Si… uh… me encantan, siempre quise tener uno propio, pero…- sus hombros cayeron en decepción.

-Todavía puedes, cuando termine la guerra, puedes buscarte una pareja con la cual tenerlos. Yo pienso hacer lo mismo.- aseguró el pelirrojo, mirando a Rabastan de una extraña manera.

-Si… supongo que sí.- murmuró extrañado. ¿Era su imaginación o Charlie le había insinuado algo?

-¿Deseas bailar?

-Em… claro.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Bueno…- suspiró Harry, mirando a sus amigos y pareja, a la mañana siguiente de la boda.- Se han terminado mis vacaciones y ahora debo cumplir con el deber que me encomendó Dumbledore… el caso es… ¿todavía piensan acompañarme?

-¡Ya te lo dijimos, Harry!- Hermione fue la primera en hablar. Draco había abierto su boca para decir lo mismo, pero la castaña le ganó de mano, por lo que la fulminó con la mirada. Desde que completaran el enlace, Draco se había puesto mucho más posesivo del Gryffindor.- Te acompañaremos y te ayudaremos en lo que necesites.

-Pero… será peligroso…

-_Potter_…- siseó Draco, irritado.- Si nos va a pasar algo, nos pasará durmiendo confortablemente en nuestras camas, pero durmiendo sabremos que tú estás afuera y arriesgando tu vida y nosotros holgazaneando. Si te acompañamos al menos sabremos que nos arriesgamos por algo útil para la causa.

Escuchando la lógica nuevamente, Harry solo tuvo que suspirar.

-Está bien.- murmuró, antes de adoptar un actitud de líder. Esa era un pose que Draco adoraba y que lo calentaba sobre manera.- Quiero que vayan a sus casas y se despidan de sus familias, si es posible… dejen algún tipo de testamento. Nos encontraremos mañana en Hogwarts para el mediodía, ¿estoy claro?

-¡Si, Harry!

-

**-.Mansión Malfoy.-**

**-**

-Oh, Draco… si no fuera por tu sangre veela… te prohibiría que vayas.- murmuró Remus, viendo con aprensión como su hijo cargaba su baúl con sus cosas más importantes para el viaje.

-Lo sé, papá.- aseguró, dándole una sonrisa de lado a su padre.- Pero no debes preocuparte tanto… le puede hacer mal a mi hermanito.- agregó, acercándose al hombre-lobo para abrazarlo y luego acariciar su ya hinchado abdomen.- Y recuerda que tengo a mi favor que Harry tiene más suerte que cualquiera que conozco… tal parece que él hizo un pacto con la muerte, para lograr esquivarla cada vez que está cerca.

-Pero el de la suerte es él…- refunfuñó Remus. Sabía que su hijo se iría dijera lo que dijera, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por su cachorro. Y encima, estando embarazado, sus hormonas y lobo interno estaban mucho más sobreprotector que en otras ocasiones.

-Lo sé, papá.- dijo, con voz cansina.

-

**-.Mansión Black.-**

**-**

-Desearía poder ir también…

Sirius le mandó una mirada alarmada a su hijo, pero, por suerte, Harry habló para salvar la situación.

-No puedes, Lucas.- dijo con paciencia.- Ya somos cuatro personas, y muy conocidas en el Mundo Mágico, eso ya de por sí es mucho para mi gusto, agregar un quinto atraería la atención que deseamos evitar.

-Pero… yo quiero ayudar…- gimoteó.

-Esto no es un juego, Lucas.- dijo seriamente.- No estamos jugando a ser los héroes… lo hacemos porque nadie más puede… y es vital para parar a ese loco.

-Sé que no es un juego.- dijo el ojiazul, irritado.- Yo también deseo hacer lo posible para parar a ese loco… deseo venganza por quitarme a mi padrino…

Escuchando eso, Sirius se apresuró a sentarse junto a su hijo, en la cama de Harry.

-Oh, Lucas…- suspiró.- ¿No hemos hablado ya de esto…?- preguntó con suavidad, atrayendo la cara del muchacho, para que lo mirara.- Esos deseos de venganza no te llevarán a ningún lugar… tener tanto rencor solo oscurecerá tu corazón y no serás mejor que ellos…

-¡Pero él mandó a matar a mi padrino! ¡Y trato de usar a uno de mis mejores amigos para ello! ¡Y esa perra era una de sus mejores seguidoras…! ¡Todo en mi vida giró, _para mal_, alrededor de las decisiones de ese bastardo!- chilló.

-¡Lo sé!- gritó Sirius.- ¡Pero eso no justifica que salgas a matar gente solo porque estropearon tu vida!- suspiró al ver la rebeldía en los ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.- Mira, Lucas… que más quisiera yo poder ser el encargado de liberar a este mundo de ese loco, de enfrentarme yo cara a cara con él y derrotarlo… pero no puedo, el destino ha querido que sea Harry el elegido… y si yo lo he entendido, que dicen que soy infantil y terco, tú también debes entenderlo.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Lucas.- dijo esta vez Harry.- Yo también quisiera que todo este peso estuviera en otra persona, pero no se puede, debo hacerlo yo… por el encargo que tu propio padrino me ha hecho. Y, si mis amigos y Draco vienen conmigo, es porque no hubo fuerza humana que pudiera disuadirlos y además… sé que los necesitaré y tampoco puedo hacerlo solo. Pero, como te dije, cuatro están bien…

-¡Bueno!- Lucas se contuvo que no hacer un puchero.- ¡Me han convencido!

En sus casas, Hermione y Ron también se despedían de sus respectivos familiares.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

**-**

**-.Hogwarts.-**

**-**

Harry se sentaba en las escaleras de la choza de Hagrid, mirando por última vez (aunque esperaba que no fuera así) el gran paisaje que representaba su colegio. Sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que vivieron allí, tantas cosas peligrosas, que estaba seguro que su padrino se horrorizaría si llegaba a contarle con más detalle todas sus aventuras. A veces se preguntaba que hubiesen dicho sus padres si se enteraban de lo ocurrido, Remus le había asegurado que habrían reaccionado peor o igual que Sirius. Sin embargo, era solo una suposición, porque nunca podría saberlo en verdad. Apretó su puño al pensar que eso se debía a que Voldemort los había matado, su resolución para encontrar los horcruxes se duplicó en ese momento.

-Hola, Harry.

Harry levantó a mirada y sonrió al ver llegar a su mejor amiga, vistiendo las ropas sencillas que habían acordado llevar, para poder mezclarse entre la gente común.

-Hey, Hermi… eres la primera en llegar.

-Eso veo.- sonrió, antes de sentarse junto a su amigo.- ¿En que pensabas…? Tuve que llamarte tres veces para que me hicieras caso…

-Um… pensaba en muchas cosas, en realidad. Como por ejemplo, todas las aventuras que vivimos en el castillo.

-Si mi madre lo escuchara, diría más bien… "situaciones peligrosas" que vivimos en el castillo.- dijo una voz, perteneciente a Ron Weasley, que llegaba a paso lento.

-Tu madre es muy sensata, Weasel.- dijo Draco, que caminaba justo atrás del pelirrojo.- Solo Gryffindors tontos como ustedes pensarían que esas situaciones cercanas a la muerte fueron _aventuras_.

-Fueron divertidas.- dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero qué ven mis ojos?- dijo Harry enarcado una ceja y pareciendo divertido.- ¿Ron y Draco llegaron juntos…? ¿Y eso que escucho es una conversación que se pueda llamar… civilizada… entre ellos?

Ron y Draco se ruborizaron y fulminaron con la mirada al moreno.

-Bien, si es que voy a compartir mis días con la Comadreja, tengo que aprender a ser civil con él.- dijo Draco.

-Lo mismo digo, hurón.- gruñó Ron.

Hermione y Harry sonriendo y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Um… ¿Hola?

Los cuatro giraron asustados, solo para encontrarse con un Blaise Zabini algo contrariado.

-¡Zabini! ¿Pero qué…?

-Relájate, Potter, que solo vine a hablar con Ron. Los Slytherins no jugamos a ser héroes, para eso están ustedes y sé que Draco va solo por que su sangre veela lo empuja a ello.

-No podrías estar más acertado, Blaise.- masculló el rubio.

-Entonces, Ron… ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó, cabeceando hacia un lugar alejado de los otros tres.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó un poco y gruñó su asentimiento.

-¿Qué deseas…?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-Deseo decirte que te cuides.- murmuró, tomando una de las manos de su novio.- Por favor, Ron… voy a estar esperándote… y te ruego que no hagas nada que rompa mi corazón, ¿por favor?

-No puedo asegurarte nada.

-Oh, por favor… ¿no eres un Gryffindor? ¡Al menos miénteme al decirme que todo estará bien!- susurró con urgencia, abrazando al más alto.- Te amo… y deseo que vuelvas para que tengamos un futuro juntos… por favor… asegúrame que estarás bien.

-Oh, Blaise.- suspiró el pelirrojo, correspondiendo al abrazo.- Te lo juro entonces. Te juro que regresaré con vida y bien, para que podamos casarnos, tener una casa y muchos hijos…

-¿Y quien gestaría a los niños?- preguntó burlón, un poco más relajado.

-Tú, por supuesto. Como dices, soy demasiado temerario y algo torpe, como para poder llevar un niño por nueve meses dentro de mí…

-Entonces quedamos en eso…

-Ejem- Ambos voltearon para ver a un Granger muy incómoda.- Lamento interrumpirlos, muchachos… pero es que nuestro _Traslador_ se activará dentro de dos minutos y bien…- bufó frustrada.

-Entiendo, Granger. Es hora de irme.- miró su novio a los ojos.- Mantén tu promesa.- murmuró, antes de darle un corto pico en los labios.

Luego de la corta despedida, Ron y Hermione volvieron a donde los esperaban los otros dos. Weasley ignoró la mirada burlona del hurón y tocó con dedo el periódico que sostenía Harry. El conocido tirón en el ombligo se sintió en cada uno de ellos y, en cuestión de segundos, ambos terminaron desparramados en la tierra, que tenía un césped muy alto.

-Um… sé que es tonto de mí preguntar ahora…- murmuró Draco.- Pero… ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-En el Valle de Godric… mi casa es el primer lugar que investigaremos.- dijo Harry.

Y fue así como el viaje en busca de los Horcruxes comenzó…

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Creo que solo me faltarán escribir dos capítulos más y el Epílogo y ya le daré finito a este fic. ¡Al fin! XD

A aquellas que esperan otro lemon de HD, les digo que dejen se hacerse ilusiones, porque, como dije en el chap pasado, me costó muchísimo hacer ese, lo hice más que por compromiso que otra cosa. Así que No habrá otro de ellos U.U Probablemente sí de LR, porque al fin y al cabo, esta saga empezó con ellos XD

Vuelvo a repetirles que NO he leído HP 7, así que este fic no tendrá spoilders de ese libro y, si los llegara a tener, sería pura casualidad XD

Lamento la tardanza, es que mi beta fue secuestrada (por su propia madre, no se preocupen) todo el fin de semana y no pudo pasarme antes el chap u.u

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli **por betear este chap!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	14. Un milagro dentro de la guerra

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 14: Un milagro dentro de la guerra.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Draco gimió y volvió a la maleza en donde había estado anteriormente, para vaciar su estómago. Una mueca de asco se formó en su hermoso y pálido rostro al ver que su vómito era solo agua. Ya nada quedaba dentro suyo, después de vomitar más de tres veces esa mañana.

-Hey… ¿todo bien allí, Malfoy?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, _Weasel_!

La cara del pelirrojo se tiñó de rojo enfadado.

-¡No me insultes, hurón! ¡Solo preguntaba por tu salud!- gruñó Ron.

-¡Nadie te pidió que te preocuparas por mí!- espetó, levantando su nariz en el aire.

-¡¿Preocuparme?!- preguntó con desdén.- ¡Como si me importara lo que le suceda a un hurón como tú!

-¡Eres un…!

-¡BASTA!- la llegada y el grito de Harry Potter calló la réplica de Draco. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que ambos muchachos se mandaran las peores de sus miradas. Harry suspiró, tomó al rubio de un brazo y lo alejó del pelirrojo.- ¿Qué es lo que pasó ahora?

-Nada importante.- gruñó, antes de sacar un frasco de su bolsillo, que tenía jugo de calabaza, para que se le pasara el mal sabor de boca.

-¿Nada importante?- preguntó con falsa sorpresa, un tinte de irritación en sus ojos verdes.- ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Te dijo que tu pelo estaba mal? ¿Acaso intentó decirte que te abrigaras más o que comas menos?

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar con eso?- preguntó, angostando los ojos.

-¡Que últimamente estás insoportable!- exclamó, agitando sus brazos.- Nadie puede decirte nada, todo lo respondes de mala manera. Estás teniendo un carácter peor que en nuestros primeros años en Hogwarts. Casi me recuerdas el niño mimado y arrogante que conocí en lo de Madame Malkin.

-¡Me estás insultando, _Potter_!- rugió.

-¡Pues no sé lo que te pasa, _Malfoy_!- gritó.- ¡Estás rompiendo con la armonía de este grupo, Draco! ¡Todas las luchas que tenemos inician por ti! ¡Y no necesito eso, Draco!- suspiró para calmarse, masajeando sus sienes.- Esta es un misión de mucha importancia, y lo sabes… no puedo permitir que haya alguien que genere discordia.

-¡¿Disculpa…?!- preguntó, abriendo sus ojos como platos.- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Esto no es un juego, Draco.- masculló, mirándolo seriamente.- Y si es que vas a generar una lucha cada minuto, será mejor que…

-¡No me iré!- gritó.- ¡Así que mejor sácate eso de la cabeza! ¡No te vas a librar de mí, Potter! ¡Eres mío!

-¡Por Merlín!- no pudo más, lo agarró de los brazos y lo sacudió.- ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Algo te pasa! ¡Tu humor es horrible y hace una semana que no dejas de vomitar! ¡Debes ver a un medimago!

-¡No! ¡No me voy ha alejar de ti!

-Uh… ¿todo bien por aquí?- la voz suave y nerviosa pertenecía a Hermione, que llegó alertada por los gritos de la pareja. Harry y Draco dejaron de fulminarse con la mirada, para fulminarla a ella.

-Está todo bien, Hermi.- siseó Harry, con la voz apenas controlada.- Ve con Ron, enseguida los alcanzaremos.

-Ok… los veré.- dijo incierta.

Una vez que escucharon que la castaña se alejaba, ambos muchachos volvieron a mirarse, esta vez con más tranquilidad.

-Mira, Draco…- suspiró.- Algo te está pasando, indudablemente. Sé que tú ya no eres el niño que conocimos en el pasado, has crecido y eres mi pareja, pero el trastorno en tu carácter se debe a algo, algo que no sabemos.

-Pero yo no deseo alejarme de ti…- su voz era un susurro.

-Yo tampoco quiero.- lo abrazó.- Pero entiende, esto es una misión de absoluta importancia, no puedo, simplemente, dejar todo y acompañarte a San Mungo como si nada sucediera, porque un minuto que pierda, puede significar que perdamos la guerra.- se separó del rubio y lo miró a los ojos, forzando un sonrisa.- Mi vida nunca fue normal, pero, para que lo sea, tengo que hacer esto… tengo que buscar los Horcruxes… y, si tengo que desmayarte para que vayas al hospital lo haré, Draco.

-Tú no te…

-Si, me atrevería. Mi prioridad ahora es matar a ese loco, Draco. Solo con él fuera podré pensar en formar una familia, darte un hogar y poder dormir sabiendo que nadie desea matarme a mí o a mis seres queridos. _Debo_ destruirlo… y eso es lo más importante para mí, ahora.

Había tanta pasión en su voz, que los hombros de Draco cedieron. Apretó su mandíbula y se odió por comenzar a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Aun así, no puedes obligarme a irme.

-Sí, si puedo.- levantó el rostro del chico, para que lo mirara.- Escucha, que haga esto no significa que te quiera menos… porque te quiero es porque sería capaz de hechizarte para que te revises por un especialista.- acarició su mejilla.- Vamos, Draco, no es una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Ya ha pasado la primavera y tu papá estará dando a luz dentro de poco. Sé que quieres estar allí cuando eso ocurra, yo también quisiera, pero no puedo.- suspiró.- Me sentiría más tranquilo sabiéndote en la seguridad de tu casa y saber qué es lo que te pasa.

-Tú estarías tranquilo, pero yo no.- dijo tozudo.

-Oh, Merlín…- suspiró, mirando al cielo en busca de explicaciones. Ellas no bajaron de allí, obviamente.- ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Prefieres un _Desmaius_ o un _Imperio_?

-¡Idiota!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Sonidos de ropas y gemidos se podían oír en la habitación principal de la mansión Malfoy. Estando ya en su octavo mes de embarazo, había un acuerdo tácito en que Remus debería dejar de ser poseído por su veela, pero eso no impedía que realizaran _otros_ _actos_ con los cuales complacerse.

Lucius era quien estaba desvistiendo a su esposo y lo empujaba de a poco hasta llegar a la cama. Una vez allí y sin ropas, obligó a Remus a que se sentara, apoyara la espalda en las sábanas y abriera sus piernas lo más que pudiera. En esa posición, dejó bien descubierta la erección de su lobo, que estaba erguida y orgullosa, esperando su toque. Haciendo muecas, el rubio se arrodilló junto a la cama, quedando justo en frente del pene de su lobo… y lo engulló de una sola vez. Remus gritó y arqueó su espalda, todo lo que el peso de su bebé le permitió, que no fue mucho.

-Oh… Luc…- jadeó Remus, apretando las sábanas verdes de ceda con fuerzas.

El hombre embarazado movió sus caderas, marcándole el ritmo que necesitaba a su esposo, para que le diera el placer que necesitaba. Lucius complació a su esposo, pasando la lengua por toda la extensión del pene y masajeando con una mano los testículos. Su mano libre había subido hasta la panza del licántropo donde hacía presión, para que las caderas no se levantaran demasiado y lo hicieran estrangular, era tambien una forma extraña de acariciar a su hijo.

-Más rápido, Lucius… no resistiré mucho más…- gimió Remus.

Obediente, el rubio comenzó a chupar con avidez entre cada bajada que hacía sobre el pene, haciendo que Remus se retorciera en la cama, aumentara el ritmo de su respiración y se viniera en la boca de su esposo con un grito gutural.

-Mmmhhh… delicioso.- ronroneó el veela. Una sonrisa maliciosa digna de un Malfoy estaba estampada en su cara, mientras subía para poder capturar los labios de su esposo y así poder compartir la semilla que aún se alojaba en esa cavidad.

Remus rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos y devoró su boca, probando su esencia, mezclada con el característico sabor de su veela. Un gusto a menta, mezclado con el sabor distintivo del tradicional vaso de whiskey de fuego que su esposo se tomaba, antes de dormir. Compartiendo el beso con su lobo, Lucius bajó sus manos y comenzó a desprenderse los pantalones que ya estaban lastimando su erección. Renuente, tuvo que separarse de su amante y terminó de desvestirse, sonriendo de lado al ver la mirada cargada de lujuria de su querido saco de hormonas.

-Maldito, embarazo… _necesito_ que me cojas…- gruñó el hombre-lobo.

-Ah… tan ansioso.- ronroneó el rubio, acostándose sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, cuidadoso de no aplastar el lugar donde crecía su hijo.- Me encanta tu lengua sucia cuando estás caliente…

Remus sonrió, mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. En situaciones normales, él se horrorizaría de su lengua, pero estando en el dormitorio y con la temperatura de su cuerpo tan alta, nada le importaba. Como decía Lucius, cuando él se encendía, era un amante hablador y ansioso.

-¿Y entonces qué…?- murmuró.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para complacerte, uh?- habló sensual, meneando sus caderas sobre la erección que chocaba contra una de sus piernas.

Lucius gimió y cerró los ojos. Estando en este estado, con sus sentidos veelas aumentados, ya que su veela interno se amoldaba a los deseos de su pareja, ese simple toque lo podría llevar a la locura.

-No sé…- susurro, agachándose para tomar el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Remus entre sus labios.- Creo que me tendré que conformar con que uses tus delicadas manos para complacerme…

Lupin tembló y no necesitó que le dijeran más, experto, bajó ambas manos para buscar la erección de su amante y comenzó a masturbarlo a ritmo lento al principio, para luego aumentarlo al ritmo que los jadeos y pedidos pervertidos que Lucius murmuraba a su oreja. Estando ambos tan excitados, el rubio no tardó en venirse en la mano experta de su lobo.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-¡Señor Remus, Señor!- la voz chillona de su elfina sacó a Remus de su trabajo.

El hombre se encontraba acomodando las nuevas ropas que había comprado para su nuevo bebé en su habitación. Siendo que le faltaba tan poco, Remus no quería dejar nada sin hacer. La habitación ya estaba completamente decoraba, amueblada y llena de juguetes. Como sabían que sería un varón, habían decidido pintarla y decorarla con tonos verde agua, para diferenciar el cuarto del de Draco, que fue celeste.

-¿Si, Delhi? ¿Qué sucede?

-La enfermera, Madame Pomfrey esta aquí, Señor Remus, Señor.

-¿Pomfrey?- pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.- No recuerdo haberla llamado…- masculló para sí, mientras salía de la habitación. ¿Es que tenía una cita con ella y se había olvidado? Cuando llegó al recibidor de la Mansión, vio que allí estaba la enfermera.- ¿Poppy? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Hola a ti también, Remus.- sonrió la enfermera.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Dónde están mis modales?- exclamó, avergonzado por su actitud.- Buenos días, Madame. Siéntese por favor, ¿desea algo de té?

-Oh, no querido, estoy muy bien así.- guiñó un ojo.- Ahora sí puedes preguntarme qué hago aquí.

-Bien…- sonrió, aún ruborizado por su primera actitud.- ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?

-He venido a ver a Draco, por pedido de Harry.

-¿Mi hijo Draco…?- preguntó sorprendido.- Pero él no…

-¡¡Mira, papá!!- la voz excitada de Camila interrumpió sus palabras. Las puertas del recibidor se abrieron, dejando paso a su animada hija tomada de la mano de un enfurruñado Draco Malfoy.- ¡Draco vino a vernos!

-¡Draco!- exclamó Remus, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa pronto se borró y una expresión de preocupación tomó su rostro.- ¡Oh, hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Estás herido? ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Y los demás?

-¡Estoy bien!- chilló cortando las preguntas de su padre.- _Potter_… me dejó en la entrada y se fue.- gruñó.

-¿Te dejó?- exclamó anonadado.- ¿Qué hiciste, Draco?- preguntó duramente.

-¡¡¡No hice nada!!!- gritó defensivo, enojado porque lo culparan sin saber.- ¡Ese idiota de Weasley convenció a mi Harry de que me pasaba algo y mi pareja me obligó a que viniera a casa y me hiciera ver por la enfermera!

-No creo que el Señor Weasley haya hecho algo como eso en propósito, Señor Malfoy.- dijo Pomfrey, con tranquilidad.- La carta de su pareja era corta pero concisa, en ella decía que ha estado teniendo malestares estomacales y cambios de humor…- compartió una mirada con Remus, quien abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Me permite revisarlo?

-¡Está bien!- gruñó.- Todo con tal de dejar a esos idiotas tranquilos y poder volver con ellos…

-Oh… veremos… eso lo veremos.- murmuró la medimaga misteriosamente, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

Saliendo de su deslumbramiento, Remus los siguió, llevando a Camila de una mano. Una vez en la habitación de su hijo, el licántropo se apresuró a sentarse junto al medio veela. Su olfato aumentado y delicado le dio señales inequívocas de que lo que le había insinuado la mirada de la enfermera era verdad. No podía creer que el mismo Draco no lo haya notado.

-Bien, Draco, quiero que te quites la camisa y te recuestes.- murmuró Pomfrey. Draco obedeció, todavía frunciendo el ceño, por verse separado de su pareja. A su lado, Remus abrazó a Camila, ya pensando en todas las complicaciones y alegrías que podría traer el diagnóstico de la enfermera.

Unos segundos después de que Draco se acostara, Madame Pomfrey comenzó a murmurar unos encantos, sosteniendo la varita sobre el torso desnudo del veela. Remus contuvo la respiración al ver como el hechizo se tornaba verde en la zona del estómago de su hijo. Él conocía ese resultado, porque lo había visto dos veces en su persona y una vez en la de su esposo.

-Oh, Merlín…- murmuró bajito.

-Si, de hecho.- masculló la mujer, antes de retirar la varita.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo?- preguntó algo aprensivo por ver las caras de los adultos.

-Tienes lo que tu padre y yo sospechamos desde que escuchamos las noticias de tus síntomas, mi muchacho.- suspiró.- No sé si esto es bueno o malo en esta época. Pero Merlín sabe que la guerra nunca ha detenido a nadie para amarse.- sonrió.- Tus mismos padres son un ejemplo de ello…

-No entiendo.- gruñó.- ¿Podría hablar más claro y decirme ya que tengo?

-Estás embarazado, Draco.- Remus fue quien dejó caer la bomba.

-

**.:.Tres meses después.:.**

-

Draco suspiró y cortó otra flor del jardín de la pequeña casa donde estaban viviendo. Con todo eso de la guerra y que Voldemort ya había comenzado a matar magos media sangre, muggles y magos hijos de muggles por igual, su papá Remus, sus hermanitos y él tuvieron que mudarse a una discreta casa en Japón (N/A: Soy otaku **XD**), que pertenecía a un pariente lejano de Colin Creevey. Ellos eran blancos principales de Voldemort, por eso buscaron el lugar menos pensado, aunque aún así estaban bajo el encanto _Fidelio_, con el mismo Colin como su guardián secreto.

Y el rubio estaba triste, porque ahora su estómago ya se notaba, pero era hasta el día de hoy que no tenía noticias de su pareja. Contra los ruegos de su padre, él no pudo evitar escribirle para darle la buena nueva, ya que era evidente que Harry no vendría a verlo por sí mismo, aún así, no sabía nada de su novio. Innecesario decir, el veela no estaba pasando un embarazo muy feliz.

-Hey…- Draco saltó y giró bruscamente para mirar a su derecha.

Allí, luciendo cansado, barbudo y desarreglado estaba el causante de su tristeza.

-¡Harry!- gritó Draco, antes de levantarse y caminar a paso apresurado a estrechar a su pareja en un abrazo feroz. Un abrazo que se le fue devuelto con el mismo sentimiento.- ¡Por Salazar! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Casi pensé que ya no me querías…!

-Tonto…- murmuró el pelinegro.- ¿Por qué pensarías algo así…?

-¿Es que no recibiste mis lechuzas?- inquirió, mirándolo a los ojos.- ¡Estoy embarazado de tu niño, Harry!

Ante eso, Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en el pasto, siendo seguido por Draco.

-Lo sé, Draco.

-¡¿Lo sabes?!- chilló, comenzando a enojarse.- ¡¿Y entonces porque rayos no viniste antes?! ¡Pensé lo peor!

-¡Tranquilízate!- masculló, tomando al rubio por los brazos.- Mira, Draco… las cosas no están resultando fáciles, en todo este tiempo solo hemos encontrado y destruido un solo Horcrux y todavía nos faltan la mitad de ellos.- suspiró y miró al veela.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que nos separáramos?

-¿Qué tu prioridad es destruir a Voldemort?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, lágrimas amenazaban con dejar sus grises ojos.- ¿Es que acaso eso es más importante que tú hi…?

-No.- interrumpió.- Lo intenté, créeme… intenté concentrarme en mi tarea, en la tarea que esa maldita profecía me impuso, pero….- suspiró.- No puedo… simplemente no va con mi naturaleza. Desde que nos separamos que no he dejado de pensar en ti y, desde que recibí a esa lechuza marrón, tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en él…- sonrió, acariciando la ligera protuberancia en el estómago de Draco.- ¿Cómo estás, bebé? Yo soy tu papá.

Y como se trataba de un milagro mágico, justo donde Harry tenía su mano, el moreno pudo sentir un cosquilleo de magia pura, viniendo del feto creciendo dentro del rubio. Ambos adolescentes jadearon y luego compartieron una sonrisa.

-Él te reconoce.- murmuró Draco, apoyando su mano sobre la del moreno.

-Parece que sí… él no esta enojado conmigo por tenerlo abandonado.

Draco suspiró.

-No estoy enojado contigo, Harry.- murmuró.- Solo que… estoy asustado, como todo "madre" primerizo y no tenerte a mi lado y, peor aún, sabiendo que tienes a un loco tras tu cabeza, no me facilitan las cosas.

-Lo sé, Draco.- lo abrazó.- Pero si hago esto, si estoy separado de ustedes, es porque estoy tratando de crearnos un futuro mejor.

El rubio suspiró y se relajo contra el abrazo del moreno. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Malfoy dejó salir un bufido.

-Oh… Potter… estamos siendo tan cursis.

Harry rió como hace mucho no lo hacía y se separó de Draco.

-Bueno, si estas cansado de la cursilería, creo que no te daré el regalo que te traje.- dijo Harry, dramáticamente.

-¿Regalo? ¿Para mí?- preguntó ansioso.

-Yup… mira…- tomando una respiración larga, Harry buscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica azul oscura y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde. Con dedos temblorosos, abrió la caja, revelando un hermoso anillo de oro te tenía dos diamantes y una esmeralda incrustadas en lo que parecía la cabeza de una león.

Draco jadeó y miró con incredulidad a su pareja.

-¿Es un…?

-Si…- mordió su labio inferior.- Es un anillo de compromiso, Hermione y Ron me ayudaron a escogerlo.- farfulló.

-¿El Weasel y la Sabelotodo?- preguntó, arrugando la nariz en desdén.

-Si… mis _mejores amigos_ me ayudaron,- recalcó con agudeza.- porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo encontrar el anillo perfecto para pedirte que seas mi esposo.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso deseas que me case contigo, Cara-rajada?

-Lastimosamente sí, hurón.- dijo Harry con tono hastiado, siguiéndole el juego a Draco.- Te he desflorado y encima, ahora estás embarazado, como todo un Gryffindor honorable que soy, no puedo dejar que mi hijo sea un bastardo.

-Idiota.- gruñó Draco ruborizado, dándole un empujón.

-¿Entonces…?- pidió ansioso. Draco solo volvió a enarcar una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Entendiendo el mensaje, Harry carraspeó y se arrodilló en una pierna.- Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin, ¿deseas ser mi esposo?

-Si, Harry James Potter, deseo ser tu esposo.

Haciendo muecas, Harry sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó de a poco en el dedo de Draco. Enseguida, el rubio sintió la magia del anillo, que lo convertía en el prometido oficial del Muchacho-que-vivió. _Mis antepasados se estarán revolcando en su tumba… Que se jodan…_

-No me dijiste si te gustaba el anillo.

-Hmph.- bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.- Claro que me gusta, idiota.- besó los labios del moreno y sonrió al mirar el anillo en su dedo.- ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

-Me temo que no será pronto.- suspiró y Draco frunció el ceño.- Estamos en guerra y no pude pedirte que seas mi esposo como te lo mereces, ni tener un noviazgo decente o aún una fiesta de compromiso. Pero tú te mereces una boda con todos los lujos y eso sí que Voldemort nos no lo va a quitar. Es por eso que te pido que esperemos hasta que cumpla con la profecía, Draco. Cuando la amenaza del Señor Oscuro desaparezca… te haré mi esposo y tendremos una fiesta de la que todo el Mundo Mágico hablará.

-Mmmhhh… me gusta ese pensamiento, Potter.- sonrió malicioso.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamó Remus, saliendo de la casita, con el pequeño Derrick Malfoy, de dos meses, en sus brazos. Camila estaba parada justo detrás de él.

-Hola, Remus… que bueno volver a verte.

-Si, la verdad.- sonrió y enarcó una ceja al ver al chico arrodillado frente a su hijo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al distinguir el brillo dorado en el dedo de su cachorro.- ¿Hay algo que deba saber…?

Harry sonrió tímido y rascó su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches se despeinaran aún más.

-Acabo de pedirle a tu hijo que sea mi esposo.

-¿Y el aceptó?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Draco, con voz cansina.

-¡Entonces esto hay que celebrarlo!- sonrió.- Y tengo justo lo necesario. Té y un enorme pastel de chocolate…

-¡Chocolate!- chillaron Camila y Draco, sus ojos grises brillando con gula.

Harry sonrió al recordar que todos los hijos de Remus eran locos del chocolate. Era bueno poder estar tan relajado, con el hombre que amaba y en un ambiente tan cálido y familiar. Muy bueno para alejar todos los pensamientos y escenas horrorosas que estos meses de ardua búsqueda habían traído a su exhausta mente.

_Solo espera un poco más, Draco. Pronto conseguiré el futuro que tú, nuestro hijo y todos nos merecemos…_

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Por favor, no quiero que nadie me gimotee con que Harry es malo o algo de eso. ESTAN EN UNA GUERRA y deseaba hacerlo lo más realista posible. Después de todo, Harry terminó con Ginny por este mismo motivo en el canon.

Ahora sí… creo que dos chaps más… ¡y fin! XD

¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli **por betear este chap!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	15. El final de la guerra

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 15: El final de la guerra.**

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

No pasó mucho hasta que Draco volvió a saber de su amante. Pero las noticias no eran buenas, puesto que solo recibió una nota garabateada apresuradamente de Hermione Granger, diciéndole que no podía decirles donde estaban, pero que Harry y Ron estaban en el hospital.

-

"… _y antes de que empieces a hiperventilar, debo decirte que ellos están bien, Draco. Algunos rasguños, pero nada grave._

_Tal vez quieras saber por qué ellos están allí. Bien… eso es porque… ¡¡¡destruimos el sexto horcrux!!! ¿Puedes creerlo?-_ La letra temblaba en ese entonces y había una mancha justo al lado de la pregunta. Al verla, su papá había dicho que probablemente Hermione habría estado llorando cuando la escribió.- _Solo nos falta uno…_

_Harry dice que promete estar contigo para cuando nazca el niño y que no quiere que elijas el nombre, que ya lo harán juntos. _

_Recuerda, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…_

_Hermione J. Granger."_

-

Pero eso había pasado hace dos meses y ahora él estaba entrando a su séptimo mes. Sí, su bebé crecía muy bien y en la casa donde se escondían no habían tenido problemas. Parecía que esta vez el encanto _Fidelio_ sí estaba siendo utilizado con bien.

Sin embargo, estar alejados de todos, encerrados en un capullo que los protegía del exterior, los angustiaba. Diariamente, Draco veía a su papá mirar por la ventana mientras alimentaba a su hermanito, mientras lo oscilaba para dormir o mientras _fingía_ limpiar con el método muggle. El rubio solo podía imaginar lo duro que era para el lobo dentro de su progenitor el estar separado de su pareja y ni que decir de Lucius, su veela debería de estar loco por estar con su pareja. Sin embargo, tal y como se lo habían explicado, ambas bestias eran adultas y podían sobreponer la seguridad de sus cachorros a la necesidad de verse y tocarse.

-¡Draco!- chilló Camila, saliendo al patio, cubierta de pies a cabeza. Estaban en finales del invierno, pero esa misma mañana había nevado y hacía frío, pero Draco insistía en estar todo el tiempo posible afuera, ya que la casa lo asfixiaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- masculló.

-¡Papá dice que podemos ir media hora al pueblo y volver!- exclamó, haciendo un puchero.- Vamos… ¿si?

Draco dejó salir un suspiro y se levantó del columpio que había en unos de los árboles de sakura que había en el patio. Poniendo una mano debajo de su abdomen se incorporó y dejó salir un chillido. Camila abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó corriendo a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-El hijo de Potter me dio una patada tremenda.- gruñó, mirando a su estómago con enfado.

-Awww…- arrulló la niña.- ¿Puedo sentirlo?

Draco frunció el ceño, pero terminó asintiendo. Después de que la niña satisficiera el poder tocar a su sobrino, Draco y Camila salieron de la casa, no antes de que Remus les diera muchas advertencias de que se comportaran bien, miraran sus espaldas y no se tardaran más del tiempo indicado.

El pueblo era pequeño y bastante remoto, ubicado en la Prefectura de Kanagawa, cercano a la cuidad de Yokohama, habían unas dos mil personas como máximo, pero el lugar tenía todo lo que desearas. Siendo que ellos vivían allí desde hace mucho, conocían a bastantes personas. Draco no era muy social y no deseaba salir mucho, sobre todo porque tenían que cubrirse con un _Glamour_ su estómago hinchado, para que los muggles no sospecharan nada. El hechizo requería bastante de su magia y, teniendo que compartir la gran parte de ella con su hijo, se cansaba mucho, por lo que salía muy poco de la casa.

-¡Mira, Draco!- señaló uno de los tantos negocios del lugar.- ¿Me compras un helado?

-¿Con este frió?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Awww… falta mucho para comer y se me antoja uno…

-Está bien, vamos.

En ese momento, Draco pensó, con horror, que si su hijo hacía las mismas caras irresistibles de su hermanita, él no iba a tener de otra que consentirlo en todo. _Espero que Harry sea más duro que yo con nuestro hijo_, suspiró mentalmente.

-Pero miren… ¿no es este Draco Malfoy? ¿O debo decir el futuro Draco Potter?

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry suspiró y miró una vez más la tumba blanca que estaba frente suyo. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho, al recordar todas las cosas que vivió con el gran mago que descansaba allí. El majestuoso pájaro que descansaba en su hombro restregó su cabeza por la mejilla del moreno, haciéndole una caricia de apoyo. Harry sonrió y acarició a Fawkes.

-Te agradezco por reconocerme y por ayudarme en esto Fawkes. Siempre has estado allí para mí… al igual que tu amo.- miró la tumba.- Yo sé que él te mandó, pero si tu no hubieses querido, no hubiese podido derrotar al basilisco en mi segundo año o ese _Avada Kedavra _me hubiese matado aquella vez en el Ministerio.

Fawkes aleteó y dejó salir un canto hermoso, que alivió el corazón del Elegido.

-¿Harry…?

El chico se giró y suspiró al ver a Hermione.

-Ya voy, Hermi… solo estaba conversando con él… para ver si me da un último consejo.

Ella sonrió de lado y se acercó a su amigo.

-Creo que el último apoyo y consejo lo tienes aquí en tu hombro.- acarició a Fawkes.- Parte de él todavía vive en este fénix… y es por eso que vino a ayudarnos.

-¿Tú piensas…?

-Estoy se…

-¿Nos vamos ya?- gruñó una voz. Era Ron, que venía con el ceño fruncido, hasta acercarse a ellos.- Los thestrals se están impacientando.

-Sí, ya vamos…- suspiró Harry.

Potter echó una última mirada a la tumba y sus amigos copiaron el gesto. Al mismo tiempo, los tres sonrieron de lado, pero después toda emoción se borró de sus caras y dieron media vuelta para ir hasta donde la gente que los esperaba.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡Pansy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- chilló Draco. (N/A: Je… ¿se asustaron tods, ne? XD)

La bruja se retorció nerviosa.

-Ssshhh… no grites. ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar privado?

El rubio frunció el ceño, pero terminó asintiendo.

-Si, podemos ir a mi casa. Porque si estás aquí, supongo que sabes quien es nuestro encargado secreto.

Ella solo sonrió de su particular manera Slytherin. Llegando a la casa, los ojos de Remus se abrieron al ver a la muchacha, pero la saludó cordialmente. Draco gruñó cuando Pansy abrazó a su papá más de lo debido.

-Señor Remus, está usted cada vez más hermoso…- suspiró soñadora.- Como quisiera que los años pasaran tan bien en mí como lo hacen en usted.

-Pansy.- gruñó Draco.- ¿Cómo sabes que estábamos aquí?

-Uh… bien.- cubrió su boca y rió como niña.- Debo decirte que tuve que usar muchas de mis mañas para convencer a Blaise de que se lo sacara a su pelirrojo y después toda mi seducción para sonsacárselo al pequeño Creevey.

-¿Te acostaste con Colin?- preguntó con repugnancia.

-Bien… ¿Qué más podría hacer?- preguntó, mirando sus uñas.

-Ewww… eres tan zorra.

-¡Draco!- jadeó su padre, horrorizado.- ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama!- _¿Cuál dama? se _vio tentado a decir el rubio.- ¡Discúlpate ahora!

El medio veela gruñó y masculló una disculpa a la muchacha.

-Ninguna ofensa tomada, querido.- sonrió dulce.- Y déjame aclararte que no fue una experiencia para nada desagradable, de hecho, estoy pensando en conservar al pequeño león.

Draco miró con incredulidad a la morena. ¿Su mejor amiga con el molesto fan de su prometido? ¿Es que todo el mundo se volvió loco?

-Ejem.- carraspeó Remus, incómodo porque alguien que aún consideraba una niña hablara tan abiertamente de sexo y justo después de que la haya defendido.- ¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias para poder venir, Pansy?

La alarma creció en los corazones de los Malfoy al ver como la seriedad se formaba en el rostro generalmente alegre de la bruja.

-Nadie quería decírselos, para "protegerlos", pero yo consideré que era necesario que ustedes lo supieran… por eso me tomé tantas molestias y…

-Al grano.- gruñó Draco.

-Bien…- suspiró.- Hace una semana, Harry, Hermione y Ron, con la ayuda de Fawkes, destruyeron a Nagini, el último Horcrux…- los miró con aprehensión.- Y hoy marchan a la guarida del Lord para llevar a cabo la batalla final.

-¡¡¡Merlín!!!

Innecesario decir, aquella noche, ninguno de los Malfoy pudo dormir bien. Solo Derrick y Camila, pero tardaron en hacerlo, notando la aprensión de los adultos.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Pasó un mes entero hasta que Draco sentía que estaba a punto de dar a luz por tanta preocupación. Pansy se fue una semana después de la visita, prometiendo que volvería con noticias, pero era hasta el día de hoy, cuando cumplía 35 semanas de embarazo, que no sabía nada de nadie. Más de una vez había tenido contracciones, pero su fuerza de voluntad, y la ayuda de algunas pociones, lograron que siguiera adelante con su embarazo hasta el plazo correcto.

Su padre por otro lado, parecía haber envejecido dos años en todo ese mes. Las tres transformaciones que tuvo, gracias a la luna llena, fueron muy violentas y el lobo se la pasaba aullando a la luna, seguro llamando a su compañero. Los instintos de Draco le decían que el lobo estaba triste y nervioso y que extrañaba sobre manera a su compañero.

-¿Deseas algo de té, hijo?

El rubio miró con desgana a su padre, mientras la mano que acariciaba su vientre caía a un costado suyo. Levantó los ojos y trató de sonreír.

-No papá… tengo una acidez terrible. ¿Tal vez algo dulce y frío?

-Seguro.- murmuró Remus, tambien tratando de sonreír.

El joven Slytherin suspiró, mientras veía a su papá ir a la cocina. _Si seguimos así, sin noticias… no vamos a durar mucho cuerdos._

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar los gritos de su hermana. Camila bajó corriendo las escaleras de las habitaciones del segundo piso y, en vez de ir a la cocina, como él esperaba, abrió la puerta delantera y salió a la vereda. El embarazado levantó sus cejas y sintió su respiración detenerse cuando nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy entró a la casa, cargando a la niña.

-¿Padre…?

-Draco…

Un jadeo y un vaso que se estrellaba contra el piso llamó la atención de los dos rubios y Lucius sonrió de lado al ver a su esposo mirarlo con incredulidad. Los ojos de Remus se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a encerrar a su esposo en un abrazo feroz. El rubio logró bajar a Camila y rodeó la cintura pequeña con sus brazos, antes de comenzar a devorar los labios temblorosos de su pareja.

Draco los dejó unos cuantos minutos para que pudieran reencontrarse, pero las ansias de saber de su propia pareja, lo hizo interrumpirlos. Pero tuvo que esperar a que su padre se sentara y a que Remus le sirviera algo de té para que le respondieran sus preguntas.

-Potter está bien, Draco.- siseó Lucius, sosteniendo al pequeño Derrick en sus brazos.

El rubio apenas tuvo la oportunidad de sostener a su hijo un par de veces, antes de que ellos tuvieran que esconderse. Por la maldita guerra, se había perdido gran parte del crecimiento de su niño. Y teniendo él todavía la Marca Oscura en su brazo, no pudo nunca venir a visitarlos, por temor a que Voldemort pudiera usar ese lazo como un método de rastreo.

-¿Y por qué no está aquí?- preguntó bajito, luego que la revelación inundara su cuerpo. Algunas lágrimas ya caían de sus ojos grises.

-Porque el Ministerio y la prensa no lo han dejado en paz desde que derrotó al monstruo. Todos los días lo buscan para que asista a eventos o para que cuente, _una vez más_ lo que sucedió. Él no quiere venir aquí trayendo a toda esa panda de molestos entrometidos…

-¡Pero él prometió que estaría conmigo para cuando nazca nuestro bebé!

Lucius miró con algo de hastío la panza hinchada de su hijo. Había sido un shock (y algo de horror) saber que su hijo adolescente, en medio de la guerra, tuvo la imprudencia de quedarse embarazado. Y lo peor de todo es que solo sus instintos veela se lo dijeron, porque ni su esposo ni su hijo tuvieron la delicadeza de contárselo.

-Es por eso que yo estoy aquí.- siseó.- Voy a llevármelos a casa por el método muggle, para que nadie pueda interceptarnos.

-¿Tú usando algo muggle?- preguntó su esposo con voz divertida. Remus estaba sentado justo al lado suyo, siendo rodeado posesivamente por uno de los brazos de Lucius, mientras el otro todavía tenía a su último niño.

El rubio adoptó una pose orgullosa.

-Si deseas saber, personalmente le pedí a la señorita Granger que me enseñara como manejarme en los _aeropuertos_ y como pedir un _taxi_, para poder venir a buscarlos.

-Me impresiona, Señor Malfoy.- dijo Remus, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, antes de agacharse y capturar los labios de su pareja con los suyos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de su sillón (con algo de dificultad), sabiendo que sus padres iban a estar otro rato besándose y tocándose, necesitando reinstalar el enlace que unías a sus bestias internas.

-Voy a hacer mi maleta.- gruñó, pero sabía que sus padres no lo escuchaban.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry caminaba de un lado para otro en la Mansión Malfoy, comprobando la hora en su reloj muggle cada dos segundos. Según su suegro, iba a traer a la familia hoy hasta aquí, para la esperada reunión. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir a su rodilla empezar a doler, pero no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder sentarse. Su rodilla derecha había sido destruida durante la batalla final y, según Madame Pomfrey, tardaría al menos tres meses en sentirse normal.

Un chillido entusiástico de niña lo hizo detenerse y sonrió al ver la puerta de entrada abrirse. Camila fue la primera en entrar, contenta por estar nuevamente en su casa. Le siguió Lucius, quien cargaba al pequeño Derrick, después vino Remus y por último a quien él esperaba con más ansiedad.

-¡Draco!- gritó, caminando apresurado hasta donde estaba el rubio.

Escuchando su nombre con esa voz que creyó perdida en algún momento de depresión en Japón, Draco se congeló y solo se permitió respirar cuando los fuertes brazos de su pareja lo rodearon y el olor característico de Harry inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¡Oh, Dios…!- murmuró contra el hombro de su pareja.- Pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

Harry apretó el abrazo, sintiendo el miedo, desesperación y otras tantas sensaciones venir de la voz de Draco.

-¿Por qué…? Te prometí que estaría contigo para cuando naciera nuestro bebé.- dijo con tono bromista, intentando aliviar el ambiente.

-Idiota…- gruñó Draco, separándose del moreno. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos estaban acuosos, por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Harry hizo muecas.

-Wow, Draco… estas… enorme.

El rubio lo pellizcó.

-¡¡¡Nunca debes decirle eso a una persona embarazada, _Potter_!!!

-¡Bien, lo siento! ¡Pero no tenías por qué pellizcarme, _Malfoy_!

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y Lucius bufó con desdén. Después de todo, los chicos seguían actuando igual que cuando estaban en la escuela.

-

**.:.Algunas semanas después.:.**

-

Harry y Draco sonrieron en el niño que cargaba el segundo. Era tan pequeño, a pesar de lo grande que creció la panza del rubio, el niño fue minúsculo y, por suerte, nació enseguida.

-Hmph.- Draco frunció su nariz, tocando la cabecita de su hijo.- Este niño será el primer Malfoy que tenga cabello oscuro. Eso es tu culpa… solo ruego a Merlín que su pelo no sea un nido de pájaros cuando sea más grandecito.

-¡Hey!- exclamó ofendido, tratando de aplanar su cabello.- Siempre hay una vez para todo…

-Supongo.- se encogió de hombros. El niño podía tener cabello oscuro, pero esa nariz, los pómulos y la forma que fruncía el ceño mientras dormía eran exclusivamente Malfoy's.

-¿Y qué nombre vamos a ponerle?

-Estuve pensando en tu sugerencia.- murmuró.- Y creo que James es un lindo nombre, pero también quiero que tenga uno de los nombres de mis padres…

-Um… bueno… pero James Lucius Potter no queda muy bien…

-_Potter-Malfoy_.- corrigió.- Y sí, tengo que darte la razón en eso. Así que mejor pensé que puede ser James Remus Potter-Malfoy.

-Está bien por mí.- se encogió de hombros.- Lucius lo podemos usar para otro hijo que tengamos.- sonrió.

Draco lo miró con los ojos angostados.

-No voy a parir otro hijo tuyo hasta que me hagas tu esposo, Potter.

-No te preocupes por eso.- masculló, antes de robarle un beso.- Para el final de esta semana, serás un Potter.

Efectivamente, mucho a la consternación del rubio, su familia y amigos prepararon a su espalda el casamiento que tanto él había soñado. La boda se hizo en Hogwarts, porque era el único lugar que tenía tantas defensas como para impedir que alguien que no estuviese invitado se colara, incluyendo a los periodistas.

Los elfos domésticos se lucieron en la decoración y la comida. Pansy, Hermione e, increíblemente, Luna fueron las encargadas de guiar a los elfos en el momento de colocar los arreglos. Remus y Sirius se encargaban de recibir a los invitados, uno por parte de cada muchacho. Ron sería el padrino por parte de Harry y Blaise por parte de Draco. Y habían decidido que el mismo Ministro los casara. Sin bien ninguno de los dos tenía buenas relaciones con él, este era un buen paso para poder limar asperezas con el hombre. Después de todo, el Ministro había ayudado mucho a Harry durante la búsqueda de los horcruxes y en la batalla final, porque al final todos buscaban lo mismo… la destrucción de Lord Voldemort.

-Estás hermoso, cachorro.- comentó Remus, mirando la túnica color plata que lucía su hijo. Hacía perfecto contraste con sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio platino.

-Por supuesto.- dijo, mirándose al espejo.- Lo elegí para que todas las arpías que tuvimos que invitar me envidien.

-Tu ego y el de tu padre podrían llenar este castillo, ¿sabías eso?- Remus puso los ojos en blanco y levantó a James de su cunita, porque había comenzado a lloriquear.

-Dámelo, tal vez tenga hambre.

-No, no te lo voy a dar.- dijo el castaño, esquivando los brazos de su hijo.- Acaba de comer, Draco… y si los cargas puede vomitarte. Creo que solo necesita un poco de mimos y su abuelo es perfectamente capaz de dárselos.- agregó, mirando encariñado al morenito en sus brazos.

El rubio puso mala cara, pero se conformó, no quería que nada arruinara su túnica.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Draco es un pequeño muchacho estropeado.- comentó el padrino de bodas de Draco.

-Ya quiero verte cuando tengas tu propio hijo, Blaise.- dijo Remus, no sintiéndose ofendido en nada.

Unos golpes a la puerta atrajeron la atención de ambos. La pelirroja Ginny Weasley entró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-El Señor Lucius me mandó a que los buscara, dice que si no bajan ahora, se irá a casa.

-¿Por qué el mal humor?- preguntó Remus, enarcando una ceja.

-Alguien no tuvo la mejor idea de emparejarlos juntos para que recolectaran a la gente en el salón donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia.- bufó Ginny.- Y ustedes saben como es ese idiota. Creo que Lucas hasta podría exasperar al mismismo Binns.

Un asentimiento colectivo vino de todos los presentes y se apresuraron a bajar. El lugar donde se haría la ceremonia de enlace era el Gran Comedor, porque como era una mañana espléndida, la fiesta se decidió hacer en el patio, ya que era extenso y muy bien cuidado.

La música se hizo escuchar cuando Draco entró del brazo de su padre y ambos futuros esposos sonrieron al verse de lejos. El rubio asintió internamente al ver la hermosa túnica que usaba su pareja. Ambos habían decidido usar los colores que mejor le favorecían, por lo que Harry escogió una túnica verde esmeralda oscura, que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su piel, cabello negro azabache y, sobre todo, sus impresionantes ojos, que a pedido de Draco, habían sido operados por el método muggle, para que no tuviera necesidad de volver a usar las molestas gafas, que no dejaban demostrar los hermosos ojos que tenía el Gryffindor.

-Bien… vamos a comenzar…- dijo el Ministro, cuando Draco fue entregado a su futuro esposo.- ¿Están listos?

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron, después giraron sus cabezas al Ministro y asintieron.

-

**.:.En la fiesta.:.**

-

Los esposos bailaban al ritmo lento de la banda que el mismo profesor de Encantamientos había preparado para este día, como regalo de bodas, con algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Junto a ellos, otras jóvenes parejas hacían lo mismo, como Neville y Theodore, quien en estos momentos le murmuraba a su novio que le gustaría que ellos tambien se casaran. Como Ron y Blaise, aunque Zabini trataba que los ojos azules de su novio se fijaran en él y no donde estaban las manos de Lucas, mientras el chico bailaba con su cuñada. O como Charlie y Rabastan, quienes sentían que al fin habían encontrado su media naranja.

-No creas que no lo sé.- Remus dejó de alimentar a su hijo, para girar su cabeza. Allí estaba Lucius, con una vaso de ponche y luciendo irritado.

-¿Y qué se supone que sabes?

-Lo supe desde el momento que te encontré calculando las fechas en que Harry y Draco nacerían.- fulminó a su esposo con la mirada.- Siempre deseaste que tu familia y la del tonto de Potter o del chucho Black, se unieran.

-¿Yo…?- preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Sí, tú.- gruñó.- Y para cuando te enteraste que Lucas era hijo de Sirius, ya era demasiado tarde como para que se enamorara de Draco, por eso pusiste todas tus fuerzas en que Draco se fijara en Potter.

-Pero Lucius… uno no puede influir en la pareja que toma un veela…

-Pero Draco tiene muy poca proporción veela y mucho más de hombre-lobo y, tal como me dijera Severus hace unos años, uno debe influenciar en el licántropo para que él te termine escogiendo como pareja…- tomó un trago del ponche.- Y Draco nunca lo hubiese hecho por voluntad propia… él _odiaba_ al muchacho.

-Pero ahora se aman.

-Si…- asintió, mirando a la pareja, que ahora compartía un beso dulce. Luego volvió su atención a su pareja.- Sin embargo, si tenía a _alguien_ que le decía todas las _buenas cualidades _del muchacho, Draco pudo cambiar _de a poco_ su forma de pensar sobre ese Potter.- Lucius suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- Hiciste un buen trabajo. Muy digno del Slytherin que hay en ti…

Remus solo sonrió.

**Fin…**

**-**

… _**nos leemos en el Epílogo.**_

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, como había dicho, yo quería que este fic tuviera solo 15 chaps. ¡Y lo logré! ¡Qué emoción! Shipi… me emociona, porque teniendo en cuenta lo largo que son mis otros fics… terminar este en 15 es todo un logro para mí XD (Ya me he resignado a que Vamps tendrá más de 50 ¬¬U)

En fin… espero que les haya gustado el final. Angeli me dijo que Harry debió llorar un poco en el reencuentro, pero creo que ella es demasiado romántica XD Yo le dije que Harry estaba endurecido por la guerra. De hecho, en el canon Harry llora MUY pocas veces ò.o

¿Les gustó la charla final entre Remus y Lucius? No se lo esperaban, ¿ne? Nuestro lobito tiene su lado Sly X3

Como dice al final…

… _nos vemos en el Epílogo._

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli **por betear este chap!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


	16. Epílogo

-/-/-/-

-

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Tercera Temporada)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** El final de este fic comienza con esta Tercera Temporada. Ya pasó el inicio del romance entre Lucius y Remus y ya vimos como fueron los primeros años de su primer hijo en Hogwarts. Ahora, con sus 16 años recién cumplidos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta la realidad de que su sangre veela lo lleve a elegir una pareja. Pero… ¿tenía que ser justo _ese_? ¿Es que el destino se estaba burlando de él?

Al parecer, nuestro rubio no está muy feliz con la pareja que le ha tocado…

**Parejas:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin-Malfoy, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucas Lestrange/Ginny Weasley. Para el futuro (próximo)… Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Snape-Black, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Tobias Montague/Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley/Regulus Black. Para el futuro (próximo)…Ron/Blaise, Malcolm Baddock/Hermione y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** El romance entre H/D va a tardar en llegar, puesto que deben tener en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe que es gay XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

-

_**Epílogo.**_

-

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**.:.En el transcurso de los años.:.**

-

Charlie fue muy paciente, muy, muy paciente, él trabajaba con Dragones después de todo y uno tenía que ser pacientes con ellos, para que te tomaran confianza. Y fue así como, después de cinco años de novio con Rabastan, después que él se recuperara lo mejor posible de su estadía en Azkaban, el pelirrojo consiguió que él aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio, que se fueran a vivir a Rumania y que tuvieran un hijo, puesto que el niño no tendría el maldecido apellido Lestrange, sino solo Weasley. Por otro lado, el cariño que Alan Baddock le había tomado a Rabastan era tanto, que él llegó a un acuerdo con Malcolm, para criar al niño, hasta que su hermano se graduara de la Universidad de Medimagia. Era por eso que Alan, Charlie y Rabastan (más el nuevo bebé en camino) vivían juntos en Rumania, como una familia. Con visitas muy frecuentes de Malcolm.

Por supuesto, los gemelos Weasley, mucho a la sorpresa de todos los que los conocían, fueron constantes con sus parejas y finalmente acordaron sentar cabeza. Solo porque sus amantes los consiguieron bebidos y se casaron bajo los efectos del alcohol. Fue toda idea de Molly, porque sabía que sus hijos no iban a aceptar bajo otro método el hacer algo tan "mundano" como casarse. El horror vino después, porque el primer embarazo de ambos no dio uno y tampoco dos, sino trillizos para los gemelos. Y Tobías y Cassius se tuvieron que quedar en casa cuidando de sus niños, mientras los gemelos habrían tiendas de Sortilegios Weasley en Francia, América, Japón, Rusia… etc.

Ron y Blaise también formaron su familia, pero aparte… muy aparte de la de Zabini. Porque la madre de Blaise había insinuado una y otra vez a su hijo que si el pelirrojo no lo satisfacía, ella podría "disponer" de él. Horrorizado, el chico tuvo que asegurarle a su madre que él amaba al Gryffindor y él _moriría_ si algo le ocurriera. La mujer había mirado extrañamente a su hijo, como si no entendiera que era eso del amor.

-"Aún así… mi oferta sigue en pie."- había dicho ella, bebiendo su té con tranquilidad.

Eso causó que Blaise restringiera sus visitas a su madre a dos veces por año. Aunque cuando nació el primer hijo de ambos, una hermosa niña pelirroja de ojos café, Rose Weasley-Zabini, Cassandra Zabini pareció entender que el brillo en los ojos de su hijo era eso que ella nunca había experimentado.

Hermione también se casó con Malcolm, cuando el chico se graduó de Medimago. Ella había estudiado política y consiguió un trabajo en el Ministerio, sus amigos estaban seguros que ella no pararía hasta hacer leyes que mejoraran la situación para las criaturas oscuras, elfos domésticos y magos nacidos de muggles. Su trabajo era importante, así como el de su marido, era por eso que ellos fueron los últimos en tener niños, pero los niños llegaron de a dos, porque el primer embarazo de la castaña resultaron ser gemelos.

Lucas y Ginny después de mucho ir y venir (y con la intervención de Molly y Rodolphus) tuvieron que dejar de considerar su relación "liberal" y sentar cabeza. Ellos tenían un hijo y otro en camino, cuando recién aceptaron las presiones de sus padres para casarse… mucho para el alivio de todos.

Theodore y Neville fueron los que se casaron luego de Harry y Draco, por lo que ahora ya contaban con cinco niños en su haber. Théo había justificado su gran familia diciendo que era su deber hacer crecer la familia Nott, dándole un nuevo prestigio, borrando el pasado manchado que tenían. Secretamente, Théo amaba como se veía su Gryffindor embarazado, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Augusta Longbottom que aún vivía y tenía gran vitalidad para su edad tan avanzada, conocía mucho a su nieto político y sospechaba esa razón, pero nunca diría nada, después de todo, a ella le encantaba tener tantos bis nietos.

Lo más extraño de todo fue que la primera hija de Bill y Regulus no fue pelirroja como todos pensaban, sino una rubia deslumbrante. En ella fueron evidentes los genes Black, que tenían algún que otro rubio en la generación que estaba plagada de morenos. La niña resultó ser hermosa y, mucho a la satisfacción de sus padres, atrajo la atención de James Potter-Malfoy. Las familias estaban felices de poder unirse gracias a esos dos, si es que el interés duraba hasta más allá de su adolescencia.

Sin embargo, la gran sorpresa para todos los que la conocían, fue que Pansy cayera rendida ante los encantos de Colin Creevey. Draco había tomado aquellas palabras que le dijera en Japón como broma, pero no fue hasta que su esposo lo pellizcó y le dijo que reaccionara, que él terminó aceptando tal cosa… y fue justo el día de la boda de Pansy y Colin… donde él fue padrino por parte de la mujer y Harry por parte del chico. Ellos ahora tenían un niño de cuatro años, que era otro fan acérrimo de Harry Potter.

Y sí… también estaba el par más famoso del Mundo Mágico. Después de James, Harry y Draco esperaron tres años para tener otro hijo. Este resultó ser Scorpius Lucius Potter- Malfoy. El moreno había mirado con inseguridad a su esposo cuando le dijo el nombre que llevaría su hijo, pero Draco estaba en todo su derecho de escoger el nombre para éste, tal y como habían quedado antes. Así que no pudo protestar, a pesar de que el nombre le pareció ridículo. Después llegó la pequeña Lily, que hacía honor al nombre de su abuela, puesto que ella era pelirroja con algunos mechones rubios y brillantes ojos verdes.

En cuanto a los adultos, ni Severus ni Lucius quisieron saber nada de tener más niños, por lo que Narcissa y Remus tuvieron que resignarse. Esto fue más fácil para Remus, puesto que su hijo mayor ya le estaba dando nietos. Sirius y Rodolphus si se arriesgaron a tener otro después de Angeli, un niño idéntico a su madre que llamaron Albus.

-

**.:.Muchos años después.:.**

**-**

**Flash Back**

-

Remus sonrió y miró como sus amigos bebían y charlaban animadamente. Hoy era su fiesta de casamiento y llevaba solo dos horas siendo el esposo de Lucius Malfoy. Él, un Gryffindor pobretón, mitad sangre y hombre lobo, ahora pertenecía a una de las familias sangre pura más prestigiosas del Mundo Mágico.

-¿Te pasa algo, mi amor?- murmuró una voz siseante a su oído. Remus sonrió, sabiendo de quien era esa voz y los brazos posesivos que rodeaban su cintura.

-No, no me pasa nada, en realidad.- murmuró, girándose para mirar a su esposo. Suspiró y mordió su labio inferior, moviendo con nerviosismo la alianza de oro que llevaba en el dedo.

-¿Remus…?- había algo de miedo en la voz de su esposo. El licántropo volvió a suspirar.

-No me pasa nada, Luc. Solo… solo pensaba.

-¿Pensabas? ¿En qué…?- preguntó, estrechando al pequeño Gryffindor en sus brazos.

-Tú… ¿tú crees que seremos felices?

Lucius sonrió.

-Claro que lo seremos, mi amor.- besó sus labios.- Estoy seguro que seremos felices, tendremos muchos hijos y nietos y hasta bisnietos. Nada podrá empañar nuestra felicidad y mucho menos nuestro amor…- hizo una mueca.- Como dicen esos libros muggles que me obligaste a leer… "Y vivieron felices para siempre…"

_Y vivieron felices para siempre…_, repitió en su cabeza.

-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-

Estando en la habitación donde se preparaba la novia, Remus sonrió y dejó de girar su anillo de bodas, luego se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana. Afuera estaba reunida toda la familia, ya que hoy se celebraría allí el casamiento de su nieto Scorpius Potter-Malfoy. Rió al ver como su esposo fruncía el ceño ante el último niño de su hijo Derrick, de seguro el niño le estaba pidiendo algo que Lucius, a su edad, ya no tenía ganas de hacer.

_Y vivieron felices para siempre…_

-Tenías razón, Luc.

**¡¡¡Fin!!!**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que nos les haya molestado el método de relato, pero era mi idea original desde el principio, nada de diálogo y con un final Lucius/Remus que es, después de todo, como es gran fic comenzó ñ.ñ

Muchísimas gracias a todos/as las que me siguieron durante todo este emprendimiento. Si lo juntan todo, creo que hacen más de 60 capítulo o casi llegan a ellos.

Esto empezó con una simple idea de hacer más Lucius/Remus, porque amo esa pareja y, hasta entonces, había muy pocos fics de ellos. Ahora veo el fandom y me llena de orgullo decir que, gracias a este fic (y algunos otros que hice) muchas se han animado a darle una oportunidad de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita.

Gracias a todas esas escritoras que escriben Lucius/Remus…

Gracias nuevamente a todas/os ustedes que me siguieron hasta el final de esto…

Y gracias a **Angeli **por betear este fic entero ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Nos leemos en mis otros fics!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!!!

-/-/-


End file.
